Kitty
by Mary Eileen Prince
Summary: Abigaël Faslworth avait toujours voulu rencontrer son père. En entrant dans le service du Dr Helen Cho, à New-York, elle découvrira non seulement que sa ressemblance avec lui est plus que physique, mais également ce même sentiment qui anime Pepper Potts lorsque Tony Stark part en mission avec les Avengers.
1. Les liens du sang

Hello Petits lecteurs !

Me voici pour une toute nouvelle fanfiction, rien que pour vous ! Enfin, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, cet homme qui nous a fait découvrir l'univers fantastique de Marvel. Seul mon OC (Abigaël Faslworth), sa famille et certains amis sortent de ma petite tête !

Pour cette histoire, je me base uniquement sur les films du MCU. Je vais suivre leur chronologie et sûrement m'arrêter à la fin de la phase III avec Spiderman Far From Home (à venir en juillet). Ma fiction commence à partir d'Avengers : l'âge d'Ultron et je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas terminé de l'écrire. Néanmoins, j'ai toutes les idées pour la continuer donc aucun inquiétude pour vous ! Et si j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche, je compte sur vous pour m'aider à avancer !

Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes qui peuvent s'y trouver. J'ai fait plusieurs corrections, en espérant qu'il y en ait le moins possible mais le risque zéro n'existe pas alors...

Enfin, je vais vous laisser découvrir mon petit bijou et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews pour me donner vos impressions. J'accepte toutes critiques du moment qu'elles soient CONSTRUCTIVES et je tiendrais compte de vos conseils s'ils me permettent d'avancer dans le droit chemin.

Bonne lecture !

.

**Partie 1**

« Ma plus belle création… c'est toi » Howard Stark

.

.

**Chapitre 1**

.

Abigaël réajusta la lunette du microscope, la mine concentrée. Elle fronça un instant les sourcils, son œil droit effleurant l'oculaire, puis s'éloigna soudain, pour noter ses impressions sur ce petit carnet bleu qui ne cessait de la suivre.

Cela faisait bien quatre heures qu'elle s'était réveillée dans son lit, incapable de se rendormir. Malgré la nuit noire qui couvrait encore New-York, elle s'était levée, habillée et coiffée d'une simple queue de cheval, avant de rejoindre le laboratoire, une tasse de café à la main. Comme si de rien n'était, Abby s'était plongée dans les recherches qu'elle avait délaissé la veille, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était sûrement la seule de la Tour à travailler à cette heure du matin. Et dire qu'elle travaillait à la Tour Avengers…

Ça avait été son principal objectif depuis son entrée à l'Université d'Oxford. Étonnement, à peine eut-elle reçu ses résultats à la fin de ses études, qui d'ailleurs avaient été plus qu'excellent, qu'elle avait reçu un nombre incalculable de demandes d'entretien. Mais celle qui l'avait le plus attiré, était celle du Dr Helen Cho, une célèbre généticienne de renommée mondiale. Lorsqu'Abby avait su qu'elle travaillait aux côtés de Tony Stark, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à répondre à sa demande.

Le Dr Cho l'avait souvent contactée en Visio pour être certaine qu'Abigaël Falsworth était la personne manquante à son arsenal de scientifiques. Helen avait longuement hésité mais avait très vite constaté qu'Abby était d'une intelligence rare. Elle était curieuse et cultivée. Elle avait énormément de connaissances et pas seulement scientifique. Elle pouvait aussi bien débattre en médecine, qu'en histoire ou en informatique. Et le Dr Cho était certaine qu'Abigaël pouvait en apprendre encore. Elle l'avait alors invitée à se rendre à New-York pour travailler à ses côtés.

Le temps qu'Abby règle quelques papiers administratifs en Angleterre, quelques mois s'étaient écoulés. Son arrivée à la Grosse Pomme ne datait que de trois semaines et elle se sentait déjà dans son élément. En plus, elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Bruce Banner en personne et de le voir travailler avec le Dr Cho. Heureusement ou malheureusement, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de croiser les autres Avengers et pour cause, plusieurs étages les séparaient.

\- Déjà au travail, Abby ?

Elle sursauta brusquement, lâchant aussitôt les pages de son carnet de ses yeux bruns pour les poser sur sa collègue, Akina Imai [I-ma-i]. Une jeune japonaise aux ressources incroyables, avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille. Akina était totalement son contraire, elle était douce et timide alors qu'Abby était plutôt directe et passionnée. Leur amitié en avait d'ailleurs étonné plus d'un parmi les scientifiques.

\- Oui, je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Fit simplement Abby en posant son stylo.

Elle retient un bâillement en avisant sa tasse de café. Vide. Elle avait un irrésistible besoin de caféine, là, maintenant. Elle se leva alors pour rejoindre la cafetière sous le regard soucieux d'Akina.

\- C'est ta troisième insomnies en deux semaines. Constata-t-elle.

\- Et ? Rétorqua sa consœur avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

\- Et ça tombait à chaque fois la nuit précédent le départ de nos Héros en mission.

Abby avala de travers, ses yeux s'écarquillant de concert. Toussant plusieurs fois, elle se reprit, le nez plongé dans sa tasse.

\- L'inquiétude je suppose. Marmonna-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

\- Tu ne les connais pourtant pas. Sourit doucement Akina d'un air rassurant. Je ne te savais pas si soucieuse des autres.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, simplement une constatation et Abby le savait très bien.

Pourtant, elle se sentit légèrement mal-à-l'aise. Car elle n'était pas inquiète pour les Avengers en général, ou de « nos Héros » comme aimait les appeler Akina. Elle était inquiète pour un seul d'entre eux. Elle avait peur de le voir revenir blessé ou pire. Elle ne pouvait imaginer le perdre lui aussi, même si elle ne le connaissait pas. C'était assez paradoxal mais la peur demeurait au fond de ses entrailles.

\- Ils sont humains avant tout. Fit-elle alors d'un air assuré. Je pense que c'est ma manière de l'être également.

\- Ça s'appelle aussi la bienveillance.

Akina lui sourit une nouvelle fois, toujours cette tendresse sur son visage, alors qu'Abby retournait à ses recherches, sans plus attendre. Elle devait s'occuper l'esprit et rien de mieux que de se plonger dans le travail. La japonaise la reconnu bien là. L'acharnée du travail qu'était son amie, ne pouvait que se laisser emporter par sa passion pour en oublier le reste. C'était comme un automatisme. A chaque fois qu'Abby était perturbée, pour une raison ou autre, vexée ou simplement de mauvaise humeur, elle se plongeait dans ses recherches, plaçant inconsciemment un rempart entre elle et le reste du monde.

Ce fut d'ailleurs dans le silence qu'Akina prit à son tour part à ses propres expériences, manipulant éprouvette et microscope à de nombreuses reprises. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, peut-être bien trois heures plus tard, après le passage bref du Dr Cho, ce fut au son assourdissant du Quinjet quittant la tour pour s'enfoncer dans le ciel dégagé de New-York. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit qu'Abigaël avait également levé le nez. La Japonaise fronça les sourcils en voyant ses lèvres pincées dans une moue anxieuse. Elle semblait bien trop tourmentée pour de simples inconnus. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Pourtant, Akina resta silencieuse. Elle se jura néanmoins de mener sa petite enquête, sachant pertinemment qu'Abby ne lui dirait rien. Et puis, si elle lui demandait, Abby se refermerait comme une huître.

Soudain, une sonnerie de téléphone résonna dans le labo. Abigaël sursauta et sortit aussitôt son portable de sa blouse blanche. L'appel provenait de l'Angleterre, Londres plus particulièrement. Dans un bref froncement de sourcil, elle décrocha, s'excusant silencieusement après de sa collègue en sortant de la pièce.

\- Oui allô ?

_\- Miss Falsworth ? Ici, James Lawson du cabinet Farley et Williams._

Temps d'arrêt. Abby prit une inspiration avant de répondre.

\- Maître Lawson, salua-t-elle dans un souffle, je suis surprise de vous avoir si rapidement au téléphone.

_\- Je le suis tout autant, Miss. J'espère d'ailleurs ne pas vous déranger car je n'ai même pas pensé à l'heure qu'il devait être à New-York._

\- Qu'importe l'heure, je vous aurais répondu. Fit-elle dans un sourire contrit qu'il ne pouvait voir. Dîtes-moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe.

_\- Eh bien, j'ai reçu récemment un appel de la Banque d'Angleterre concernant un coffre ouvert il y a deux ans au nom de votre mère. Étant votre avocat, j'ai eu le droit d'y accéder et j'y ai découvert quelques bijoux de valeurs ainsi que deux lettres…_

\- Attendez. Le coupa Abby en passant une main sur ses cheveux. Pourquoi sommes-nous au courant que maintenant pour ce coffre ? Ça fait déjà dix mois qu'elle est … partie…

Elle s'appuya distraitement contre le mur qui faisait face au laboratoire qu'elle partageait avec Akina. Déjà dix mois. Le temps était passé tellement vite.

_\- Sûrement un manque de communication de la part de l'administration. D'ailleurs, je me suis assurée que c'était bien le seul coffre qu'elle possédait, soyez rassurée._

\- Merci…

_\- En ce qui concerne les biens, je peux vous les faire rapatrier à New-York, il n'y a aucun souci mais je vous appelais plus particulièrement pour les lettres qu'elle a laissé. Il y en a une à votre nom et une au nom d'Anthony Edward Stark._

Le cœur d'Abby rata un battement et son souffle se coupa brusquement. Elle ferma les yeux le temps d'un instant.

\- Ne lui envoyez surtout pas. Dit-elle d'un ton frénétique. Transmettez-là moi et je… je lui donnerai… un jour.

_\- Lorsque le moment se présentera, j'imagine._ Lui parvient la voix amusée de l'avocat.

\- Oh… vous savez.

_\- Emma m'en avait fait part mais je suppose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu que vous travaillerez pour lui après vos études._

\- Techniquement, je ne travaille pas pour Mr Stark… mais je suppose que vous avez raison. Grimaça-t-elle.

_\- Dans tous les cas, je vous envoie dès demain la totalité du coffre. Vous devriez recevoir le tout dans une bonne semaine._

\- Bien, merci Maître Lawson.

_\- Je vous en prie, Miss Falsworth._

Elle raccrocha après un dernier salut, restant immobile un long moment dans le couloir du trentième étage. Un soupire passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Sa mère était morte depuis dix mois déjà mais pourtant, elle avait réussi à leur cacher la dernière partie de son héritage. Elle lâcha un rire amusé. C'était sa mère tout crachée. Abby se demanda un instant ce qu'elle avait écrit dans la lettre destinée à Mr Stark. Elle se demanda également si Emma, sa mère, lui révélait son existence, lui révélait l'existence de sa fille.

\- Abby ? L'appela soudain Akina. Le Dr Cho te demande au labo du Dr Banner.

Elle releva vivement la tête et hocha le menton en guise de réponse. Repassant brièvement dans la pièce, elle récupéra son petit carnet bleu, toujours sans un mot. Elle remarqua le regard de la Japonaise mais l'ignora alors qu'elle prenait la direction de l'ascenseur. C'est ce qui lui plaisait chez Akina : elle ne posait pas de question.

Une fois dans la cabine, l'ascenseur se mit aussitôt en route pour arriver cinq étages plus haut. Les portes s'ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard sur un autre couloir au sol vitré, qui donnait une vue imprenable sur l'étage du dessous.

Abby regarda un instant la vue qui s'étendait sous ses pieds, admirative. Elle n'était encore jamais montée à cet étage même si elle en avait la possibilité. Les seuls étages qui leur étaient interdit, à elle et à ses collègues, étaient ceux qui étaient spécifiquement réservés aux appartements des Avengers ou qui appartenait exclusivement à Stark Industrie. Ce qui était tout à fait normal. Mais le laboratoire du Dr Banner leur restait ouvert.

\- Ah vous êtes là, Abigaël. Lui sourit Hélène lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien, Merci. Répondit-elle simplement en observant son environnement.

Dire qu'elle était ébahie était peu dire. Elle était totalement émerveillée par toutes les installations qui l'entouraient. D'ailleurs, était-ce un stimulateur de nano-molécules qu'elle apercevait au loin ? Ses yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent légèrement, pétillant de joie. Tout cela était tellement excitant ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, le Dr Cho était l'une des plus brillante scientifique du monde.

\- Avez-vous progressé sur vos recherches sur le sérum de régénération ? J'ai appris par le Dr Imai que vous vous investissiez énormément dans ce projet.

\- Oh oui ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle soudain. J'ai effectué plusieurs algorithmes pour trouver la composition parfaite du sérum mais j'ai encore une cinquantaine d'hypothèses qui se pose à moi. Termina-t-elle avec une grimace.

\- C'est le dosage des éléments qui vous pose problème ? C'est souvent cette partie qui complique les calculs car une simple erreur peut nous faire revenir au point de départ.

\- Oui tout à fait mais j'ai encore énormément à faire pour en venir aux phases de test.

Helen lui sourit doucement en la voyant se mordre la lèvre inférieure, comme si ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas encore assez bien pour être évoqué.

\- C'est déjà un bon début, je suis même étonnée que vous ayez été aussi rapide. Vous n'exagérez pas sur vos horaires j'espère ?

Abby eut la décence de paraître gênée alors qu'une plaque rouge se formait sur son cou. Elle détourna le regard, passant une main sur sa nuque découverte. Comment avait-elle deviné ? C'était si évident ? Helen haussa un sourcil, plus amusée qu'autre chose.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai deviné. Sourit-elle. Votre professeur de Physique des Matières Condensées m'avait prévenu de votre tendance à vous « user à la tâche ».

\- Oh… mais je ne « m'use » pas, je le fais par plaisir. Rétorqua doucement Abby.

\- Prenez tout de même le temps de vous reposer, vous serez alors plus à même de compléter vos recherches.

Abigaël hocha la tête même si elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle prenne en compte son conseil. Elle aimait trop ses formules pour les laisser tomber plus de quelques heures.

Soudain, elles furent brusquement interrompues par la porte du labo qui s'ouvrit sur une femme qu'Abby n'avait jamais vu. Mais en voyant son oreillette noire et la tablette dernier cri dans ses mains, elle aurait pu dire sans se tromper qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse Maria Hill. Elle était celle qui coordonnait toutes les missions des Avengers et récoltait le plus d'information pour les aider dans leur tâche.

\- On a un blessé.

Sa phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe. Abby serra la mâchoire, inquiète, en jetant un œil au Dr Cho qui s'était aussitôt redressée. Un blessé. Un blessé parmi les vengeurs. Abby craignait le pire. Sa respiration s'était soudainement accélérée.

\- Dans combien de temps ? Demanda Helen.

\- Dix minutes, tout au plus. Je les ai prévenus que vous seriez prête à leur arrivée.

\- Parfait, je prépare tout !

Le Dr Cho se mit aussitôt à réunir le matériel nécessaire alors que Maria Hill tournait les talons pour rejoindre la plateforme d'atterrissage. Après un instant d'angoisse, Abby s'activa presque frénétiquement à aider Helen, toujours cette boule dans la gorge. Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot tandis qu'elle préparait un brancard. Le Dr Cho la remercia et alors qu'elle commençait à marcher à grand pas vers la sortie, elle se tourna brièvement vers Abby.

\- Préparez-moi une dose de morphine ainsi que de la bétadine et des compresses stériles. Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton pressé. Préparez la table avec le Stimulateur également !

Abby eut à peine le temps de hocher la tête qu'Hélène traversait déjà le couloir, vite rejoins par l'une de ses consœurs, qui l'aida à pousser le brancard. Elle ne perdit alors pas une seule minute pour obéir au Dr Cho. Une fois terminé, elle vit le brancard revenir dans l'autre sens avec un Clint Barton souffrant, un lourd bandage entourant son abdomen. Abby retient à grande peine le soupire de soulagement qui aurait voulu s'échapper de ses lèvres. C'était l'Agent Barton qui était blessé. Pas Stark.

Malgré le soulagement, elle fut prête lors qu'elle dû aider le blessé à s'allonger sur la table, pendant que le Dr Cho préparait l'appareil de régénération.

\- Donnez-lui la morphine. Lui intima-t-elle.

Seringue en main, Abby vérifia qu'aucune bulle d'oxygène ne s'y baladait avant de désinfecter le creux du coude de Clint et d'y enfoncer l'aiguille. Étrangement, elle sentit le regard de ce dernier sur elle. Et cela ne manqua pas.

\- Dîtes Doc', vous les prenez au berceau vos infirmières ? Railla-t-il malgré la douleur.

Puis soudain, il siffla vivement lorsqu'Abby retira l'aiguille de son bras. Il lui lança un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un haussement de sourcil innocent.

\- Aïe ! Lui reprocha-t-il d'une voix grave.

\- Vous m'avez traitée d'infirmière. Répliqua-t-elle instantanément.

Il l'observa un long moment, ses yeux suivant ses gestes qui enlevaient le bandage de fortune que lui avait fait Natasha dans le Quinjet. Puis, il afficha un rictus, son regard se faisant rieur.

\- Agent Barton, je vous présente le Dr Abigaël Falsworth. Intervient Helen avec un sourire. Ne vous fiez pas à son âge, elle a déjà deux doctorats en poche.

Il siffla mais cette fois-ci d'admiration. Pendant ce temps-là, le Dr Cho programma le Stimulateur de Nano-molécules qui démarra aussitôt. Clint grimaça en sentant comme des fourmis sur sa blessure. Au moins était-ce la preuve qu'il guérissait.

\- Et vous avez quel âge ? Demanda-t-il pour faire la conversation.

Abby, qui avait commencé à s'éloigner, s'arrêta finalement pour rester auprès de son nouveau patient.

\- On ne demande pas l'âge d'une femme, Agent Barton. Nargua-t-elle malicieuse.

\- Je lui ai déjà dit mais il n'écoute rien. Fit Natasha Romanov en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Oh Tasha… Râla Clint en laissant retomber sa tête sur le matelas. Ce n'est qu'un âge !

Abby pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de rire alors que Natasha levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas chose à dire avec trois femmes dans la pièce, Agent Barton. Rajouta à son tour Helen dans un rire.

Clint fit la moue et Abby ne put retenir son sourire plus longtemps. Le Dr Cho lui passa soudain un feuillet qu'elle se mit à remplir aussitôt, comme elle avait vu sa mère faire tant de fois lorsqu'elle était neurochirurgienne à Londres. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le Dr Bruce Banner arriver dans la pièce. Puis, l'Agent Romanov fixa un moment les faisceaux de l'appareil servant à la régénération avant de faire glisser ses yeux sur Clint.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? Demanda-t-elle, ses sourcils se fronçant imperceptiblement. On fait semblant d'avoir besoin de lui uniquement pour maintenir l'équipe. Se justifia-t-elle presque aussitôt en lançant une oreillarde goguenarde à Clint.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme elle un peu plus tôt.

\- Il n'y a aucun risque de détérioration, ses fonctions nano-moléculaires se sont réactivées. Ses cellules ignorent qu'elles fusionnent avec des simulacres.

\- C'est fascinant. Murmura Abby en échangeant un regard avec Helen.

\- Elle est en train de recréer des tissus. S'émerveilla le Dr Banner comme un enfant le jour de noël.

\- S'il était dans mon labo, mon caisson de régénération le ferais en… 20 minutes.

\- Vraiment fascinant, il faudrait que vous m'emmeniez à Séoul un jour. Fit Abby avec admiration.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, Abigaël.

Elle sourit, trépignant presque sur place sous les yeux amusés de Bruce. Pourtant, son sourire se tari bien vite lorsque Tony Stark fit son apparition. Elle baissa aussitôt son regard sur le feuillet et continua de le remplir. Gardant le visage bas, elle s'éloigna même un peu du groupe. Natasha le vit et fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh tracé plat, ça y ait. décédé. L'heure ?

\- Non ! Non, non, j'vivrais éternellement ! On va me refaire en plastique. Plaisanta Clint.

Écoutant distraitement la conversation, Abby s'assit au bureau en verre qui donnait une vue large sur la pièce. Son stylo noir toujours en main, elle leva ses prunelles vers Tony Stark avec une timidité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Sa mère ne lui avait pas menti. Elle lui ressemblait, d'une certaine manière. La même couleur de cheveux, pareil pour les yeux. Il n'y avait que les tâches de rousseurs et le nez qu'elle avait pris de sa mère, ainsi que les boucles à l'anglaise de sa chevelure.

C'était si étrange de savoir que sa mère avait connu cet homme il y a de nombreuses années déjà. C'était aussi étrange qu'elle songeait à comment ils avaient pu s'entendre tous les deux. Stark avait un fort caractère, tout le monde le savait. Mais sa mère avait également une personnalité… explosive.

\- Vous serez fait de vous, Monsieur Barton. Votre petite-amie ne fera même pas la différence.

\- J'ai pas de petite-amie. Marmonna ce dernier en buvant son smoothie.

\- Ça, je n'y peux rien. Fit Helen dans un haussement d'épaule. Voilà la prochaine étape Tony, vos armures métalliques peuvent se préparer à rouiller.

\- C'est d'ailleurs exactement mon plan ! Et… Helen, je compte sur vous à notre petite fête samedi.

\- Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas le temps de faire la fête. Répliqua-t-elle.

Abby haussa un sourcil en direction du Dr Cho qui semblait soudain hésitante. Alors comme ça, une « petite fête » était prévue à la Tour. Pourquoi cela ne la surprenait pas ? Peut-être parce que c'était Stark qui en était l'investigateur. Elle secoua la tête alors qu'elle sortait son petit carnet bleu, où toutes ses recherches y étaient notées.

\- Hum… Est-ce que Thor viendra ?...

Abby eut un sourire. Qui aurait cru que le Dr Cho craquait pour le Dieu du Tonnerre ?

.

To be continued !

Je posterai le second chapitre dans quelques jours. Bye, petits lecteurs !


	2. Un air de ressemblance

**Hello petits lecteurs !**

Je reviens pour un deuxième chapitre, comme prévu !

J'ai été surprise par vos retours et le grand nombre de vues sur mon premier chapitre. Je dois dire que c'est rassurant de savoir qu'on est lu même si mes écrits ne sont pas parfaits.

Je remercie particulièrement Julindy et Raptorlotr pour leur reviews, car c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir un peu d'encouragement ! Bien sûr, j'espère que la suite vous plaira, surtout que j'ai énormément travaillé mon OC et ses liens avec chacun des personnages du MCU.

Enfin bon ! Je vais arrêter de blablater et vous laissez lire ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

**Disclaimer :**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, cet homme qui nous à fait découvrir l'univers fantastiques de Marvel. Seul mon OC, sa famille et certains amis sortent de ma petite tête !

.

.

**Chapitre 2**

.

Le soir même, après avoir mangé en compagnie d'Akina, Abby se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son carnet bleu dans le laboratoire du Dr Banner. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'oubliait quelque part. Ce petit cahier était tellement précieux, qu'Abby le gardait constamment sur elle. C'était sa mère qui lui avait offert aux débuts de ses études. Emma lui avait dit qu'elle en aurait toujours besoin et elle n'avait pas eu tort. En quelques années, les pages s'étaient noircis de calculs et de projets qu'elle espérait voir aboutis un jour. Jusqu'à ses propres recherches avec le Dr Cho.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit soudain sur le 35ème étages dans un coulissement silencieux. Il était tard, plus de 23 heures passés, et presque tout était éteint. En s'avançant dans le couloir, Abby vit néanmoins de la lumière dans l'une des pièces plus loin. Sûrement le Dr Banner qui devait encore travailler sur cet étrange Sceptre que les Avengers avaient ramené dans l'après-midi. Haussant les épaules, elle entra dans le labo, les ampoules s'allumant aussitôt sur son passage.

\- Merci Jarvis. Murmura-t-elle doucement, incertaine.

_\- Je vous en prie, Mademoiselle Falsworth._ Lui répondit la voix robotique.

Elle sourit en regardant le plafond. L'Intelligence Artificielle était vraiment surprenante. toujours souriante, elle s'approcha du bureau pour récupérer son bien mais fronça soudain les sourcils en voyant un post-it collé dessus. Elle le prit entre ses doigts, ses yeux se posant sur les douces arabesques qui y étaient inscrites.

_« Vous pouvez utiliser cette salle pour continuer vos recherches. H.C. »_

Voilà qui était étonnant. Helen devait sûrement avoir deviné qu'elle allait revenir chercher son carnet, pour ensuite continuer ses recherches au labo du 30ème étage. Car Abby n'avait vraiment pas eu l'intention d'aller se coucher à cette heure-ci, malgré le manque de sommeil qui commençait à se faire sentir. De toute façon, à chaque fois qu'elle travaillait, la fatigue s'en allait comme si elle n'était qu'un lointain souvenir, tellement sa passion l'emportait sur le reste.

Plus motivé que jamais, Abby avisa aussitôt le tableau blanc, immaculé, qui semblait n'attendre qu'elle dans un coin de la pièce. Presque sautillante, elle le rapprocha du bureau grâce à ses roulettes et se mit à la recherche d'un stylo.

Une fois en main, elle en oublia le temps, pour se focaliser uniquement sur ses calculs plus alambiqués les uns que les autres. Les minutes se transformèrent rapidement en une heure, puis deux. D'ailleurs, tellement prit dans ses pensées ruisselantes de chiffres, Abby s'assit à même le bureau, n'hésitant pas à s'y mettre en tailleur, son carnet sur les genoux. Son index battait un air incertain sur certaines pages.

\- Je n'savais pas que le Dr Cho faisait travailler ses employés si tard.

La voix de Tony Stark la fit vivement sursauter, si bien qu'elle en fit tomber ses affaires. Son regard se releva brusquement pour croiser ses yeux si semblables au sien. Elle déglutit en voyant un rictus étirer les lèvres du milliardaire. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il s'était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, sourcils haussés pour accompagner son sourire.

\- Oh… Je… Balbutia-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Hey, je n'dirais rien ! S'amusa-t-il en levant les mains en l'air. Vous travaillez sur quoi ?

Il s'avança dans la pièce, son regard se posant aussitôt sur le tableau dont on peinait à en voir la couleur.

\- Sur un… un sérum de régénération. Mon objectif serrait de stimuler les nano-molécules pour qu'elles reproduisent rapidement des cellules tissulaires, sans avoir à passer par le caisson de régénération du Dr Cho. Enfin… ce n'est que théorique et encore… Ce n'est pas abouti.

Le silence s'installa alors que Tony lisait les nombreux calculs exposés sur le tableau. Il fronça soudain les sourcils et Abby se mordit la lèvre pour retenir une grimace. Il avait vu l'erreur. Elle en était certaine. Après tout, qui ne verrait pas cette erreur ? Elle semblait clignoter de mille feux en pleine nuit noire. Pourtant, Abby n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où elle provenait.

\- Le résultat…

\- Est faux. Le coupa-t-elle, amère. Je sais. Ça fait trois fois que je recommence depuis le début mais je trouve toujours le même résultat. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai raté…

Tony ouvrit la bouche mais un coup d'œil jeté à Abby le retient de parler. Il connaissait bien l'expression qu'elle arborait. Celle de vouloir à tous prix trouver la réponse à cette question qui ne cessait de lui tarauder l'esprit. Et elle n'aimerait sûrement pas qu'un autre lui donne la solution. C'est pour ça qu'il resta silencieux, parce qu'un seul coup d'œil lui avait suffit pour trouver l'erreur. D'ailleurs, Tony était certain que la jeune scientifique savait qu'il l'avait repéré. Elle semblait futée malgré son âge. Quel âge avait-elle d'ailleurs ? 20 ans ?

\- Un café ? Proposa-t-il brusquement. Ça vous changera les idées ! Aller, venez.

Abby resta immobile. Mais en voyant que Tony partait sans l'attendre, elle se résolut à la suivre après avoir ramassé son carnet. Elle le suivit à pas de loup, les lumières s'éteignant automatiquement derrière elle alors qu'elle entrait dans ce qui semblait être le laboratoire du Dr Banner. Du moins, la pièce principale où reposait le Sceptre. D'ailleurs, en passant à côté, elle s'arrêta un instant pour l'étudier du regard. C'était plutôt un bel objet, étincelant d'ornements plus luxueux les uns que les autres. Et cette pierre bleue qui scintillait à son extrémité semblait dégager une aura de puissance absolument phénoménale.

La voix de Tony la fit sursauter, encore une fois.

\- Si vous pouviez éviter de le toucher, ça m'arrangerait. Grommelait-il en lui tendant une tasse, remplie de café.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Et Merci. Souffla-t-elle en prenant la tasse.

Elle en prit une gorgée, soupirant de soulagement lorsque le liquide glissa dans sa gorge. Inconsciemment, Abby s'appuya contre la tranche du bureau derrière elle.

\- Vous êtes nouvelle ici, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Tony en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur un tabouret.

\- Ça se voit autant ? Sourit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Le Dr Cho n'a pas pour habitude de prendre des scientifiques aussi jeunes. Répliqua-t-il. Vous avez dû lui taper dans l'œil pour qu'elle vous fasse venir jusqu'à New-York.

Abby eut la décence de rougir, plongeant son nez dans sa tasse pour cacher la couleur de ses joues.

\- Je suis majeur, Mr Stark, je ne sors pas du lycée. Marmonna-t-elle avant de pincer les lèvres.

Tony grimaça aussitôt.

\- Pas Mr Stark. Tony, appelez-moi Tony. Mr Stark c'était mon père.

Abby resta un instant silencieuse, son regard survolant le milliardaire d'un œil nouveau, alors qu'il étalait un nombre incalculable de feuille devant lui. Son père, Howard Stark, un homme tout aussi talentueux que son fils. A ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, il avait aidé à créer le sérum de Captain América. Ce devait sûrement être l'homme le plus avancé du XXe siècle. Mais étrangement, Tony semblait assez réticent à parler de son père. Cela s'entendait juste au ton employé.

\- Très bien… Tony. Testa-t-elle, presque dans un murmure.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

\- Qu'a-t-il de particulier ce Sceptre ?

Tony haussa un sourcil sous ce brusque changement de conversation. Il releva brièvement le regard pour voir qu'Abby observait le sceptre sans le voir, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement sur sa tasse. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'objet en question.

\- Il est… intuitif, ouais, je pense que c'est le mot. Réfléchit-il en se frottant distraitement les yeux. Intuitif.

\- Comme Jarvis ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le plafond.

\- Oui et non, l'intelligence est différente. Elle ne s'articule pas seulement autour d'un unique système mais de plusieurs comme… comme le cerveau humain. Banner dit d'ailleurs que ça s'apparente à des neurones tellement le flux est constant et rapide. Et quelle rapidité ! Vous verriez ça !

Abby sourit en le voyant s'emporter dans ses explications. Il semblait absolument passionné mais c'est comme s'il ne voulait pas trop en dévoiler. Il se restreignait, presque inconsciemment peut-être, mais Abby était certaine qu'il y avait plus que quelques « tests » effectués sur le sceptre. Cependant, elle ne dit rien sur ce sujet et termina sa tasse d'une traite.

\- Pauvre Jarvis… Fit-elle en secouant la tête d'amusement. Vous allez le vexer.

_\- Je crains malheureusement que cette intelligence soit supérieure à la mienne, Mademoiselle Falsworth. Il me faut bien l'avouer._

\- T'inquiète J', t'es pas près de rouiller. Railla Tony.

_\- Vous avez raison. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas sans moi, Monsieur._

Abby éclata de rire sous la mine dépité de Stark. Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à « trop prétentieux pour son propre bien », avant qu'il ne fronce soudainement les sourcils. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Abby et il plissa le regard comme s'il tentait de voir une chose qu'il avait loupé.

\- Il a dit que vous vous appeliez comment ? La questionna-t-il soudainement.

Abby déglutit, son rire brusquement envolé.

\- … Falsworth, Abigaël Falsworth. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Abby. Ajouta-t-elle en espérant qu'il ne pose pas plus de question.

Mais lorsque le regard de Tony s'éclaira, Abby dû avouer que sa curiosité atteignait des sommets.

\- Alors vous connaissez peut-être une certaine… hum… Emma Falsworth ? Elle était neurochirurgienne à Londres la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Il s'en rappelait. Il se rappelait de sa mère. Étrangement, cela lui réchauffa le cœur et les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse les contenir.

\- C'est ma mère. Enfin, c'était ma mère. Sourit-elle d'un air contrit. Elle est décédée d'une tumeur il y a presque un an.

\- Oh c'est… tragique. Désolé.

Comme le pensait Abby, il ne semblait pas si affecté. Après tout, il n'avait pas connu Emma plus de quelques jours, lors de ce congrès dont lui avait parlé sa mère. Ce congrès où ils s'étaient rencontrés, avaient eu une aventure et s'étaient quittés sans jamais se recontacter. Mais il y avait tout de même cette étincelle dans les yeux de Tony, cette petite lueur qu'elle ne savait comment interpréter.

\- Ne vous excusez pas pour une chose que vous n'avez pas faite. Ce n'était pas de votre faute, ni de la mienne. Je peux même vous assurer que ma mère est bien mieux là où elle est. Elle ne souffre plus.

\- J'croyais que c'était ce qu'on disait lorsqu'on perd quelqu'un. Se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules. Vous savez : Toutes mes condoléances ; je suis tellement désolé ; c'était une belle personne, blablabla…

\- C'est ce que les autres disent avec leur sourire à la con et leur faux-semblant. Rectifia Abby. Je n'vous croyais pas de ceux-là.

Tony eut un rictus, amusé. Il l'aimait bien cette gosse. Exactement le même caractère que sa mère et cette manière franche de parler plus vite que de réfléchir.

\- Ouh le Captain aura des choses à redire sur ton langage, gamine ! Se moqua-t-il.

\- Vous êtes sérieux, Stark ? Vous m'avez appelé gamine ? S'insurgea-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Parce que t'en vois une autre ici ?

Elle gonfla les joues comme une enfant et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le sourire de Stark s'agrandissant d'autant plus. Néanmoins, Abby lui jeta un coup d'œil, plus touché par ce stupide surnom qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Vous êtes éreintant. Se défendit-elle dans un grommellement.

\- Que veux-tu chérie, c'est toi qui m'as suivi jusqu'ici.

\- Je travaillais avant que vous arriviez.

\- Mais tu n'avançais pas. Rétorqua Tony. Ton erreur est pourtant basique. Même Thor pourrait la voir !

Abby leva les yeux au ciel.

\- N'en rajoutez pas. Je suis déjà bien assez frustrée comme ça. Soupira-t-elle. J'ai relu cette formule des dizaines de fois, je l'ai même recommencée, trois fois pour être exacte. Mais rien. C'est comme si je faisais un blocage.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler, une idée lui traversant soudain l'esprit.

\- Mais c'est ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Tony haussa un sourcil en la voyant détaler pour sortir de la pièce. Il la suivit des yeux, tournant son tabouret pour l'apercevoir corriger son erreur sur le tableau. Curieux de savoir si elle trouvait le bon résultat, il se leva finalement, les mains dans les poches, pour la rejoindre. Il s'appuya un instant sur le chambranle de la porte, le temps qu'elle finisse ses calculs. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle referme son stylo.

\- C'était évident, vous aviez raison. Sourit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner car je bloquais toujours sur la même partie de l'équation, mais il suffisait d'interchanger ces deux dosages pour le résultat soit proportionnel. Et j'ai fais exactement l'inverse de ce que j'ai appris !

\- Erreur du débutant. Railla-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Erreur que je ne recommencerais plus jamais. Rétorqua Abby.

\- Alors on va voir ça ! Allez-y, sortez votre calepin qu'on étudie le reste !

Tony se frotta les mains d'avance face à la nuit blanche qui s'offrait à eux et Abby ne put s'empêcher de sourire, plus heureuse que jamais. Elle secoua finalement la tête, retroussant ses manches avec empressement. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche !

.

\- Quelqu'un aurait vu Tony ? Demanda Clint en entrant dans la salle à manger, son arc en main. Je pensais le trouver dans son atelier mais il n'y est pas.

\- Oh il doit être à mon labo. Répondit Bruce en finissant son café d'une gorgée. J'allais justement y aller.

Il se leva alors pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier, sous le regard de Natasha qui le suivait distraitement. Clint le remarqua et elle replongea aussitôt son nez dans sa tasse de thé. Un thé bien noir, comme elle les aimait.

\- Stark est un homme infatigable, il ne cesse de travailler. Songea Thor à voix haute. Dort-il au moins ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu dormir. Renchérit Natasha en croquant dans un cookie. Il rejoint toujours ses appartements après nous et est toujours levé avant tout le monde.

Bruce eut un sourire amusé. C'était Tony tout craché.

\- Malheureusement, seule Pepper pourra vous affirmer que ce n'est pas un vampire. Rit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Barton. Venez Clint, on va bien le trouver.

Il échangea un dernier regard avec Natasha avant d'entraîner Clint vers son laboratoire. Ils montèrent alors les escaliers pour arriver à l'étage supérieur. Mais alors qu'ils entrèrent dans le labo, ils s'arrêtèrent net sur le seuil de la pièce.

\- Voilà qui règle la question. S'amusa Clint en avisant Stark profondément endormi dans le canapé qui longeait la baie vitrée.

Les pieds croisés et posés sur l'accoudoir, Tony avait un bras qui pendait au-dessus du sol alors que l'autre tenait un petit carnet bleu, encore ouvert sur son torse. Bruce dû avouer que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi serein, malgré la pénombre du labo. Mais ses yeux captèrent une autre silhouette, un peu plus loin, qui sommeillait également sur un bureau. Il l'a reconnu non sans mal à ses cheveux noués en queue de cheval et à cette blouse blanche posé sur ce même bureau. Elle semblait s'être endormie sur ses recherches car elle tenait toujours un stylo en main.

\- Il n'est pas seul, regarde. Désigna-t-il Abby d'un geste du doigt.

\- C'est encore mieux ! Sourit Clint d'un air intéressé. Jarvis allume les lumières, toutes les lumières.

Aussitôt, la pièce s'illumina avec force faisant grogner les deux endormis, qui semblaient se recroqueviller sur eux-mêmes.

\- Encore cinq minutes, Pepper… Marmonna Tony en posant son bras sur ses yeux.

\- Ah non ! C'n'est pas Pepper ! S'exclama Barton en entrant dans la pièce. On se réveille ! Allez debout !

Il y eut deux sortes de réaction. Réaction qui le fit éclater de rire.

\- Putain Barton, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici !? Râla Tony en ouvrant un œil.

\- Mais faîtes le taire, bordel ! Jura à son tour Abby en enfonçant sa tête entre ses bras.

Bruce sentit ses lèvres s'étirer avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Clint, lui, semblait s'amuser comme un fou. D'ailleurs, le scientifique ne fut pas surpris par les mots qui suivirent.

\- Eh ! Appelez le Captain ! Falsworth a dit à un gros-mot !

Aussitôt, Abby releva la tête pour lui jeter un regard à en faire blanchir les ténèbres.

\- Je vous jure de vous planter avec une de vos flèches si vous ne baissez pas d'un ton, Agent Barton.

\- Ouh c'est qu'elle ferait peur, l'infirmière. Ricana-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Banner les écouta distraitement se chamailler en s'approchant de Tony qui s'était assis sur le canapé, passant une main sur son visage encore sous le coup de la fatigue.

\- Vous vous êtes endormi à quelle heure ? Le questionna Bruce.

\- Hum… 6h00, je crois. Pourquoi ? Il est quelle heure ?

\- Il est déjà 9h30, Tony.

Déjà… Songea-t-il. Ils avaient presque passé une nuit blanche à travailler autant sur les recherches d'Abby que sur le Sceptre. Étonnement, il lui avait fait assez confiance pour lui expliquer ce qu'il souhaitait faire avec l'Intelligence de cette pierre bleue. Elle avait été assez réceptive et avait même proposé quelques hypothèses pour craquer la clé qui permettrait la création d'une nouvelle IA.

Ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur Abby qui gonflait ses joues face à un Clint hilare. Quoi qu'il avait pu dire, elle s'était vexée. C'était adorable comme elle ressemblait à une enfant comme ça. Bruce le remarqua et observa à son tour Abby. Puis, il fronça les sourcils en faisant un aller-retour entre Tony et Abby. Abby et Tony. Était-ce lui ou cette fille ressemblait étrangement à son ami ? Il secoua la tête.

Voilà qu'il voyait double maintenant.

.

**To be continued !**

On se revoit dans une à deux semaines pour la suite. Cela dépendra de comment j'avance dans l'écriture de mes chapitres.

Bye !


	3. L'enquête de Bruce Banner

**Hello mes petits lecteurs !**

Me voici de retour, encore et toujours !

Bon, j'avais dit une à deux semaines pour écrire mes autres chapitres mais finalement, je poste sans avoir vraiment avancé... Le travail tout ça, tout ça, enfin vous devait savoir ce que s'est. Bref ! J'ai quand même cinq-six chapitres qui attendent d'être corrigés et postés mais le tout ce fera progressivement.

Aujourd'hui je remercie **Ginger-Furie** pour sa review qui m'a fais énormément plaisir. J'ai d'ailleurs été surprise par ton retour ! Et je t'affirme qu'Abby ne sera pas du tout une Marie-sue, elle sera à la fois passive - comme dans les premiers chapitres, mais également active, surtout lorsque j'entamerai l'arc de _Captain America : Civil War_. Je suis contente que tu ai remarqué que mon histoire est cohérente ! Je trouve que c'est le point le plus important lorsqu'on écrit une fanfiction ! Enfin, c'est mon avis et vous en faites ce que vous voulez...

Donc le troisième chapitre : Oui, il y aura du Bruce (j'ai bien compris qu'il était ton chouchou Miss **Ginger-Furie** !), l'arrivé du Captain et surtout... du Clint ! J'avoue m'être un peu amusée avec lui mais lisez et vous verrez !

.

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee !

.

.

**Chapitre 3**

.

.

\- Tony Stark t'a invitée à sa fête ? Répéta Akina, les yeux écarquillés.

Abby bailla longuement, une main lasse devant sa bouche. Dieu qu'elle était fatiguée. Le sofa qui avait été disposé au fond de la pièce semblait l'appeler de toutes ses forces. Son insomnie d'il y a deux jours, couplée à sa nuit blanche avec Stark avaient eu raison d'elle. Elle sentait d'ailleurs qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'endormir, quoi qu'elle ferait pour ne pas succomber.

\- Ouais… Bailla-t-elle encore une fois. Il m'a dit que je pouvais venir accompagnée alors je t'invite. C'est pour moi. Gratuit !

La mine ébahie d'Akina la fit ricaner.

\- C'est vrai ? Non parce que si c'est une blague, elle est de mauvais goût. La prévient-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Vrai de vrai ! Y'a pas plus vrai que ça. Lui affirma Abby en s'asseyant finalement sur le sofa.

Mauvaise idée. Voilà que ses yeux commençaient à papillonner. Elle bailla une énième fois. Oui, c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée.

\- Woh… Il faut que je me trouve une tenue appropriée. Réfléchit Akina sans en revenir. T'es sûr que je suis bien invitée ?

\- Puisque je te le dis.

Abby ne résista pas plus longtemps et s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé. Elle ferma les yeux, plus pour les reposer que pour réellement s'endormir. Mais moins d'une minute plus tard, elle succomba au sommeil qui lui tendait les bras sous le regard amusé d'Akina. Elle secoua la tête. Au moins, elle était rassurée de la voir enfin dormir un peu.

Dans un petit sourire, Akina se remit à ses recherches, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à la forme endormie d'Abby.

Mais soudain, sûrement plus d'une heure plus tard, Akina sursauta lorsque Clint Barton dépassa le seuil de leur laboratoire. Elle ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour parler, mais l'archer lui fit aussitôt signe de ne pas dire un mot, l'index posé sur sa propre bouche. Surprise, elle ne dit mot, immobile. C'était bien la première fois qu'un Avengers venait à cet étage.

Puis, Clint avisa Abby qui dormait et il ne put s'empêcher de se frotter les mains d'un air calculateur. Il aurait sa vengeance, on ne se moquait pas impunément de lui. Elle l'avait traité de quoi déjà ? Ah oui. De Legolas en carton. Elle allait le regretter. Alors, il s'accroupit silencieusement à hauteur du sofa, pas trop près non plus. Il s'éclaircit la gorge sous le froncement de sourcils d'Akina, qui se demandait bien ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- On est attaqué ! S'écria-t-il brusquement. Vite ! Tous aux abris ! On est attaqué !

La réaction d'Abby ne se fit pas attendre. Elle sauta vivement sur ses pieds, titubant, et le regard alerte, bien qu'encore hagard. Ses yeux ne cessaient d'aller et venir tout autour d'elle, son cœur battant la chamade, avant d'apercevoir Clint, tout sourire, qui avait pris quelques mètres de distance lorsqu'elle s'était soudain levée. Elle le fusilla du regard, serrant ses poings.

\- Tu vas le regretter, Barton. Gronda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que je parte ! S'éclipsa ce dernier en tournant précipitamment les talons pour sortir à toutes jambes.

\- Barton ! S'élança-t-elle à sa suite. Reviens-là Œil-de-piaf ! Espèce de sal…

\- Langage ! Ria Clint à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Je me fiche de mon langage ! S'étouffa la voix d'Abby au loin.

Akina cligna des yeux, imitée par ses consœurs dans les laboratoires adjacents. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Alors, elle haussa les épaules en direction de ses collègues qui reprirent leur travail avec le sourire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il y avait un peu d'animation à cet étage.

Finalement, Akina secoua la tête, la voix rageuse d'Abby et le rire contagieux de Clint résonnant encore dans le couloir.

.

Bruce jeta un énième regard à Tony qui était assis à même le sol, son attention rivée sur de nombreuses feuilles qui s'étalaient sur le sol. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer depuis que Falsworth et Barton avaient quitté le labo. Pourtant, ce n'était pas lui qui avait dormi que trois heures dans la nuit. Bruce pinça les lèvres. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'intriguait chez Abby. Elle avait ce regard brun, presque noir, qui lui faisait aussitôt penser à Tony. Et lorsqu'elle avait fusillé Clint avec ces yeux de fauve, il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver face à son ami qui avait parfois la même expression.

Non, il se faisait sûrement des idées.

\- A quoi vous pensez, Bruce ? Demanda soudain Tony. Vous semblez à des milliers de kilomètres de moi.

\- Oh… Je me demandais juste comment vous connaissiez le Dr Falsworth. Fit-il simplement en reprenant contenance.

\- Laquelle ? La mère ou la fille ? Questionna Stark avec désinvolture.

Bruce écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vivement vers lui.

\- Parce que vous connaissez sa mère ? S'étrangla-t-il, plus surpris que jamais.

Tony acquiesça, sans voir son étonnement, trop concentré sur les feuilles qui lui faisaient face.

\- Elle était neurochirurgienne et il me semble l'avoir rencontrée à un Congrès. En France je crois.

\- Mais c'était quand ? S'intéressa Banner en fronça les sourcils.

Stark soupira en leva la tête vers le plafond, semblant réfléchir. Il passa une main sur sa barbe finement taillée, la fatigue encore présente dans ses yeux.

\- Hum… Je dirais un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Je venais juste d'être nommé PDG de Stark Industrie à l'époque.

_Vingt ans donc_, nota Bruce dans un coin de sa mémoire, _lors d'un Congrès_. Il s'assit distraitement sur un siège et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Et… vous étiez toujours en contact après ? Enfin… vous étiez au courant qu'elle avait une fille ?

Cette fois-ci, Tony posa son regard sur lui, le faisant déglutir silencieusement.

\- Non, je l'ai découvert hier en rencontrant Abby. Une chic fille d'ailleurs, intelligente comme sa mère. Susurra le milliardaire avec suspicion.

\- Oui, elle à l'air… Souffla Bruce. C'est une drôle de coïncidence tout de même.

\- De quoi ?

\- Eh bien, que le Dr Falsworth travail dans cette Tour, votre Tour, alors que vous avez connu sa mère. C'est juste une… étrange coïncidence.

Tony haussa les épaules, pas plus étonné que ça.

\- Si elle est là, c'est qu'elle l'a mérité. Le Dr Cho recrute des personnes exceptionnelles et Abby doit en faire partie.

Bruce hocha la tête, hésitant à poser d'autres questions. Mais il se résolut tout de même à en poser une dernière. Juste une dernière, après il arrêterait.

\- Et… Il s'était passé… quelque chose entre vous et cette neurochirurgienne ?

Stark se figea et se tourna une seconde fois vers Banner, une lueur amusée dans le regard et un rictus sur les lèvres.

\- Bruce ! Vous êtes vraiment en train de me demander si j'ai couché avec elle ? Sourit-il d'un air moqueur.

\- Non ! S'écria-t-il en levant les mains en l'air. Enfin…

\- Déstressez Bruce ! Rit Tony en appuyant nonchalamment une main sur le sol. Ça se voit que vous ne me connaissiez pas à cette époque, sinon vous ne me poseriez pas la question !

Il réfréna un autre rire en secouant la tête, ses lèvres toujours étirées en un sourire amusé.

\- Franchement, vous me surprenez de jour en jour.

Banner grimaça et marmonna un tas de mots incompréhensibles.

Au moins avait-il sa réponse. Il lui restait plus qu'à mener sa petite enquête personnelle auprès de la dénommée Abby. Sûrement le diminutif d'Abigaël. Il lui fallait savoir sa date de naissance et ainsi faire le rapprochement avec la période où s'était déroulé ce fameux Congrès en France. Mais même sans avoir ces dernières informations, il était certain qu'Abby avait un lien particulier qui l'unissait à Tony. Un lien de sang. C'en était presque indéniable si on jugeait leur ressemblance.

.

Steve remplit le pichet d'eau fraiche avant de le poser sur le comptoir où était assise Natasha. Serviette posée sur la nuque, ils venaient tout juste de terminer leur séance d'entraînement, maintenant devenue quotidienne.

Tous les matins, Steve partait courir et lorsqu'il revenait, Natasha l'attendait pour échanger quelques coups sur le ring. C'était devenu naturel depuis qu'ils habitaient à la Tour de Stark, comme un rituel. Reprenant le pichet dans les mains, Steve servit un verre à l'espionne avant d'en faire de même pour lui. Aussitôt fait que le verre fut vidé en une gorgée.

Soudain, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur leur étage, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé. Natasha haussa un sourcil en apercevant Clint en sortir, le pas pressé, tout en grommelant un nombre de mots qu'elle ne comprit pas. Il passa devant eux, courant presque pour rejoindre le couloir menant à ses quartiers. Mais il s'arrêta brièvement pour se tourner vers eux, le doigt pointé sur Natasha.

\- Je ne suis là pour personne. Les prévient-il. Et surtout pas pour une gamine en blouse blanche.

Sur ces paroles, il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Steve fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec l'espionne qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle but son verre d'eau sans plus s'en préoccuper. Après tout, Clint restait Clint. Mais ils furent une seconde fois interrompu par des bruits de pas provenant de l'escalier menant au laboratoire du Dr Banner. C'était une femme, jeune, que Steve n'avait encore jamais vu. Pourtant, il sut sans se tromper que c'était « _la gamine en blouse blanche_ » dont avait parlé Barton.

Natasha retient un rictus en voyant Abby descendre les marches, le regard noir et les traits tirés en une moue coléreuse. Quoi qu'avait pu faire Clint, ça n'avait pas été au goût de la jeune scientifique. Et vu les poings serrés qu'elle arborait, il avait intérêt à bien se cacher. Nat' la regarda s'approcher, sans un mot, avant qu'Abby ne se plante devant elle.

Elle ne semblait même pas avoir vu Steve dont les sourcils ne cessaient de se froncer.

\- Où est-il ? Demanda Abigaël d'une voix grave.

Natasha la considéra un long moment, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, toujours silencieuse. Puis, elle pencha la tête sur le côté avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Deuxième porte à droite.

Abby hocha la tête et s'apprêta à continuer son chemin mais se figea soudain. C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua Steve qui demeurait immobile derrière le comptoir. Elle ne laissa rien paraître et son regard descendit pour se poser sur le pichet remplit d'eau qu'il tenait toujours d'une main. Natasha observa à son tour l'objet et elle comprit. Alors avec de gestes lents, elle attrapa le pichet et le fit glisser sur le comptoir pour qu'il se retrouve juste devant Abby. Aussitôt, la jeune scientifique le prit et partit vers les quartiers de Clint, sous le regard étonné du Captain.

\- Qui est-ce ? Questionna-t-il lorsqu'elle fut hors de leur vu.

\- Une employée du Dr Cho. Hum… une certaine Abigaël je crois.

\- Et pour Clint ?

Natasha n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un cri brusque retentit, vite suivit par une ribambelle d'injures qui firent grimacer Steve. L'espionne eut un rictus amusé.

\- Oh il a dû le mériter. Répondit-elle alors.

L'instant d'après, Abby revenait dans la pièce, posant le pichet maintenant vide sur le comptoir.

\- Merci. Leur dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Au loin, ils entendirent Clint continuer à ronchonner et le Captain ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Elle me plaît. Sourit Natasha en croisant son regard.

\- Tu m'aurais dit le contraire, je ne t'aurais pas cru. Rétorqua Steve avec amusement.

Elle haussa les épaules, sans se départir de son sourire.

.

Abby soupira en se rendant compte que son carnet n'était définitivement pas dans ses affaires. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle l'oubliait en deux jours et c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle abandonnait Akina pour aller le chercher. Alors, c'est presque familiarité qu'elle vit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur le laboratoire du Dr Banner, seule pièce illuminée en cette heure de la soirée. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'attendait à n'y trouver que Tony, comme la veille. Tony. Elle pouvait l'appeler Tony. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ce fut le Dr Banner qu'elle vit, attelé devant le sceptre. Et aucune trace de Tony. Abby s'arrêta aussitôt sur le seuil, sans oser entrer dans la pièce. En apercevant sa silhouette, Bruce releva tête et lui sourit un peu maladroitement.

Était-il le seul à voir la ressemblance qu'elle avait avec Tony ?

\- Dr Falsworth, salua-t-il, Tony m'a dit que vous viendriez chercher votre carnet.

Il lui désigna le livret bleu d'un geste de la main et Abby prit cela pour une invitation. Elle entra dans le labo à pas lent pour s'approcher du bureau où se trouvait son carnet. Ses sourcils se haussèrent en y découvrant un nombre incalculable de post-it annotés à l'intérieur. Inconsciemment, elle leva le regard vers Banner qui s'était avancé à ses côtés.

\- Il a passé énormément de temps à lire vos recherches. Souligna-t-il. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi passionné par un livre.

Abby sourit, amusée.

\- C'est bon signe alors. S'enthousiasma-t-elle. Mais ce ne sont que quelques projets scientifiques, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils voient le jour.

\- Je suis certain que le Dr Cho serait ravi de vous aider à les réaliser.

\- Oh elle m'aide déjà, elle m'a même permise de me consacrer à l'un d'eux sous sa supervision. C'est une femme brillante.

\- En effet.

Bruce enleva un instant ses lunettes pour regarder Abby. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil en le voyant hésiter, ouvrant et fermant la bouche par intermittence.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question un peu… indiscrète ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en le voyant chercher ses mots. Que voulait-il bien lui demander ? C'était bizarre de le voir si hésitant.

\- Ça va sûrement vous paraître étrange mais… Tony m'a dit qu'il avait connu votre mère et je me demandais si vous aviez un… lien particulier avec lui ?

_Il sait_, pensa-t-elle aussitôt. Abby déglutit lentement en serrant son carnet contre sa poitrine. Néanmoins, elle décida d'en dire le moins possible, faignant l'ignorance pour découvrir ce que savait exactement le Dr Banner.

\- Quel genre de lien ?

Bruce resta un instant silencieux, appuyant son dos contre le bureau, ses lunettes toujours entre ses doigts.

\- Vous lui ressemblez énormément. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Elle baissa les yeux, partagée entre la joie qu'il remarque leur ressemblance ou au contraire, la peur qu'il l'ait découvert trop vite. Si c'était son cas, Tony pourrait s'en rendre compte à son tour et… la rejeter. Il ne l'avait pas élevée alors pourquoi voudrait-il la connaître maintenant ?

\- J'ai cru avoir affaire à un miroir ce matin quand je vous ai vu. Essaya Bruce pour la détendre. Vous avez son regard.

Les lèvres d'Abby s'étirèrent doucement, mélancolique.

\- Ma mère me le disait souvent. Elle disait aussi que j'avais son caractère par moment.

\- Donc vous êtes vraiment… ?

\- Sa fille ? Oui. Souffla-t-elle dans un hochement de tête. Mais vous le saviez.

\- J'avais un doute au début. Avoua Bruce. Puis, j'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai comparé votre date de naissance à celle du Congrès, où ils se sont rencontrés. Le calcul a été rapide.

Il l'entendit soupirer et murmurer un « _logique_ ».

\- Vous ne lui direz jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Jamais. Je veux simplement le connaître, connaître l'homme à qui je ressemble ou celui qui a fait battre le cœur de ma mère le temps de quelques jours. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé de quoi que ce soit parce que je suis… sa fille. Finit-elle dans un souffle. Ne lui dites pas, s'il vous plaît.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais si un jour vous changez d'avis, je suis certain qu'il ne vous rejettera pas. Assura-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Tony reste l'homme avec qui vous partagez votre sang.

Abby lui sourit doucement, touché par ces mots. Elle sentit même les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle le retient in extremis en entendant la voix de Tony.

\- Alors, vous vous amusez sans moi ? S'exclama Stark en entrant dans le labo.

Mais il s'arrêta net en avisant les yeux brillant d'Abby, la main de Bruce posé sur son épaule.

\- J'ai raté quelque chose ?

\- J-je venais juste récupérer mon carnet. Balbutia Abby. Je vais vous laisser maintenant.

Sur ces mots, elle prit la direction du couloir sous le regard inquisiteur de Tony. Il la suivit des yeux avant de se décider.

\- Hey Abby ! L'appela-t-il en la stoppant dans sa course. Ça vous dirait de travailler l'interface d'Ultron avec nous ?

Bruce afficha un air surpris. Il lui avait parlé d'Ultron ? Alors qu'il n'avait rien dit aux autres ? C'était étonnant. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant la joie évidente d'Abby.

\- Avec plaisir, Tony !

.

**To be continued !**

Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui mais on se revoit dans deux semaines, sans faute !

Et... une petite review fait toujours plaisir !

D'ailleurs, qui a vu Avengers Endgame ? J'aimerai bien avoir vos impressions sur le film !

Perso, je l'ai vu une semaine après sa sortie et franchement, je n'ai pas été déçue ! Les trois heures sont passés à une vitesse hallucinante et les quelques petites incohérences passent inaperçues tellement le film est grandiose ! Je ne m'attendais pas à la plupart des évènements et surtout pas à l'apparition de certains personnages. Bon, il y a tout de même la fin qui m'a un peu dépité et m'a fait pleurer comme une madeleine... OK j'avoue avoir chialé dès le début avec le passage d'Hawkeye... Je suis trop émotive, je n'y peux rien ! Et comme tous Marvel qui se respecte, on se marre bien devant ! "_Ça c'est le cul de l'Amérique !_"

Huhum... enfin bref ! Marvel n'est pas près de rendre son dernier souffle, on en aura encore pour une bonne dizaine de films et séries à venir. Entre Spiderman, Black Widow, la suite de Black Panther, des Gardiens de la galaxie et Dr Strange, Les Eternels puis les petites séries sur Loki et Clint, je pense qu'on est bon !


	4. Être digne de Miu-Miu

**Hello mes petits lecteurs !**

Un chapitre 4 rien que pour vous ! Bon, je suis un peu déçu par ce que j'ai écrit… Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à mettre la profondeur que je voulais et j'ai l'impression de balayer certains personnages. Enfin, vous me direz ce que vous en penser pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! C'est à ça que servent les Reviews !

En parlant de ça, je remercie les quatre _nice readers_ qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire un commentaire !

Tout d'abord à **Haleth6** : Je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise et surtout que tu apprécie le développement de mes personnages. Je dois avouer que c'est assez difficile de ne pas partir en OOC et de s'en tenir aux personnalités de chacun. Mais c'est ce qui rend l'écriture des fanfictions aussi passionnante !

A **Chat Sous La Lune** (qui soit dit en passant, j'adore ton pseudo ) : Ta simple review me donne du courage ! Surtout quand tu me dis trouver cette histoire très chouette. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise plus qu'à moi !

A **Rukie-chan** : Et si je te disais que tu n'es pas la première à m'avoir dit seulement découvrir l'Univers de Marvel ces dernières semaines ? Tu es la deuxième dans mes connaissances de FF qui passe enfin du côté obscur de la force ! Mouhahaha !… Hum… mais dis-moi donc qui t'a contrainte et forcée ? (Je demande d'un air horrifié) Il ne faut surtout pas que tu te forces à regarder les films Marvel ! Il faut que tu les apprécie, à ton rythme ;) Chaque film est un mets qui se déguste ! On vit avec les personnages, on pleure et on rit avec eux, tellement qu'on les trouve attachant. Ma meilleure amie n'a jamais vu aucun film Marvel, si bien qu'elle pourrait me parler de Batman quand je lui parle d'Avengers Et je ne suis sûrement pas celle qui la poussera à s'y mettre car on a chacun nos goûts et nos préférences. Enfin, je parle, je parle mais tout ça pour dire que si mon histoire te donne l'envie de voir les autres films, alors fais-toi plaisir ! Je suis avec toi ! Par contre, j'ai peur que tu ne sois spoilée sur tous les évènements qui arrive suite à _Iron Man_… Particulièrement sur ce chapitre et ceux qui suivront. On va dire que c'est l'un des moments clés _d'Avengers : l'âge d'Ultron_. Mais si tu veux continuer ta lecture, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre sans plus attendre ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

A **Ginger-Furie** : Je suis contente de te lire encore une fois ! Et oui, Bruce est si intelligent ! Je pense que c'était le personnage le plus censé pour découvrir en premier la parenté entre Abby et Tony. Et surtout, je voulais le faire apparaître le plus possible avant que l'arc Ultron ne se termine. Ça va tellement me manquer d'écrire sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne parmi nous ! Mais revenons à ce chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit au début, je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de cette quatrième partie / Je n'sais pas… il manque de relief. Je crois que le nombre de personnages m'a un peu déstabilisé et que j'ai eu du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Mais je me rattraperai sûrement en postant le prochain chapitre plus vite que prévu Pour compenser ! Ah et ça me fait plaisir que tu parles de la scène de l'Ascenseur dans Endgame XD C'est juste un truc de fou ! J'ai tellement ris en voyant la tête des autres lorsque Steve affirme son allégeance à cette _organisation-dont-on-taira-le-nom-pour-éviter-les-spoils_.

En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous !

.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, créateur de l'Univers de Marvel.

.

.

**Chapitre 4**

.

.

Akina soupira en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle posa ses mains sur sa robe et tournoya un instant avec. La robe était plutôt belle. D'un noir d'encre, elle scintillait par endroit et mettait sa poitrine en valeur avec son décolleté plongeant. Mais Akina soupira de nouveau, incertaine.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr…

\- Et moi je suis sûr qu'elle te va à merveille ! Lui parvient la voix étouffée d'Abby dans la salle de bain.

La japonaise fit la moue en continuant d'observer son reflet. Non, définitivement non. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Puis, elle entendit la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir et Akina écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Abby.

\- Woh. Souffla-t-elle. Tu es magnifique.

\- Merci mais ce n'est que la robe que j'ai portée lors de ma remise de diplôme. Fit modestement Abby.

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'empêcher de la trouver sublime. Cette robe bordeaux lui allait parfaitement et soulignait ses formes avec délice. Akina aurait tellement voulu avoir un corps comme le sien. Elle trouvait le sien trop plat et trop mince, au contraire d'Abby qui avait de quoi se mettre en valeur. Mais ne disait-on pas que l'on voulait ce que l'on n'avait pas ?

\- Franchement Abby, à côté de toi j'ai l'air de rien…

Abigaël passa une main dans ses cheveux, libres de toute attache, avant de se tourner vers la japonaise. Elle roula à son tour des yeux. Akina était belle mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Sûrement à cause d'un manque de confiance en soi. Elle pinça les lèvres tout en se dirigeant vers une commode pour en extirper un collier en argent, dont le pendentif représentait une rose.

\- Tiens, c'est ce qui te manque. Fit Abby en le lui mettant autour du cou. C'était un cadeau de ma mère pour mon entrée à la fac.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de me le confier ? Et si je le perds ? S'alarma son amie.

\- Tu devrais te faire confiance, 'Kina, parce que moi je te fais confiance.

Elle lui sourit doucement puis se détourna pour attraper son téléphone qu'elle fourra dans son décolleté rond. Akina lâcha un rire en la voyant faire.

\- Qui a dit qu'une femme avait besoin d'un sac-à-main ? Plaisanta cette dernière.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice et il fut l'heure de descendre à la soirée organisée par Tony Stark. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au 34ème étage, Abby se rendit compte que bon nombre d'invités étaient déjà arrivés. La pièce, aussi vaste soit-elle, était remplie de plus d'une centaine de personnes qui déambulaient, riant et s'amusant, sous la musique qui retentissait.

\- Eh bien, Mr Stark n'a pas fait les choses à moitié. Grimaça Akina.

\- Mais je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié ! S'enthousiasma le concerné en arrivant à leur côté.

La japonaise rougit de s'être fait surprendre.

\- Vous connaissant, ça ne m'étonne pas, Tony. Sourit Abby en se tournant vers lui.

\- Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre de moi, Abby. Fanfaronna-t-il joyeusement. Et vous, vous devez être Akina Imai, je me trompe ?

\- Du tout, Mr Stark. Murmura-t-elle, impressionnée.

\- Venez donc, le Dr Cho doit être quelque part avec Barton. Oh et d'ailleurs, j'ai appris que vous lui avez donné une douche ! Ricana-t-il en les entraînant avec lui. La prochaine fois, appelez-moi pour voir le spectacle.

\- Comptez sur moi !

.

La fête battait son plein à la Tour Stark et Akina n'avait pas veillé bien tard avant de rentrer dans ses quartiers. Il était tout de même minuit passé et la musique résonnait encore agréablement aux oreilles d'Abby. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas quitté Clint avec qui elle s'entendait plutôt bien, malgré leurs chamailleries incessantes qui faisaient rire le Dr Cho. Celle-ci étouffa d'ailleurs un énième sourire en plongeant son nez dans sa coupe de champagne.

\- Non, sérieusement ! Natasha n'arrête pas de me railler à cause de toi. Grommela Clint en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. Même Steve s'y est mis !

\- Avouez Barton, vous vous êtes fait battre à votre propre jeu. Se moqua Rhodey.

Helen ne put réfréner un rire qui ne fit que renfrogner l'archer.

\- Maintenant, tu sais à quoi t'attendre. Plaisanta Abby en buvant une gorgée de son cocktail. On ne réveil pas une scientifique sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences.

\- Scientifique vraiment ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir et Clint pinça les lèvres pour retenir son sourire.

\- Okay, okay, je me tais. Lâcha-t-il en levant les mains en l'air.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, on n'entend que toi, Clint. Intervient Natasha en s'asseyant dans le sofa qui leur faisait face, Bruce la suivant de près.

La rousse fit un clin d'œil à Abby dont le sourire ne fit que s'agrandir.

\- Traitresse. Grogna Clint en faisant tournoyer ses baguettes de batterie d'une main distraite.

\- Pauvre Barton, martyrisé par les femmes. Sourit le Dr Banner.

\- C'est ça, moquez-vous !

Abby leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, terminant son cocktail d'une dernière gorgée. C'était plutôt amusant de passer une soirée avec les Avengers. Etrange aussi, comme lorsque Thor les rejoignit, posant son marteau avec force sur la table. Son regard s'écarquilla légèrement alors qu'elle fixait cet objet étincelant. Mjolnir, le célèbre marteau du Dieu du tonnerre dans la mythologie nordique. Mythologie qui n'en était plus vraiment une, étant donné que les Dieux existaient vraiment. Le monde devenait de plus en plus dingue.

\- Pourquoi un marteau ? Demanda-t-elle soudain en relevant le regard vers Thor. Une épée aurait été tellement plus classe, comme Excalibur !

Elle entendit Clint ricaner et lui donna un coup de coude. Abby remarqua brièvement que Hill, Steve et Tony les avaient rejoints, tous les autres invités étant partis. Les yeux de ce dernier se plissèrent étrangement au geste qu'elle eut envers l'archer.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas commun comme arme. Renchérit Maria, assise à même le sol. Je ne me suis jamais posée la question.

\- La forme compte peu, mes Dames. Répondit Thor de ce ton qui lui était si propre. Ce qui compte, c'est sa puissance sans limite qu'il partage à celui qui en est digne.

\- Digne ? Questionna le Dr Cho.

\- Digne ! Confirma le Dieu en se redressant légèrement. C'est ce que les runes qui y sont inscrites veulent dire. « Quiconque saura s'en montrer digne, recevra le pouvoir du Dieu du tonnerre ».

Steve haussa un sourcil en prenant le verre qu'il lui tendait.

\- Donc vous seul pouvez le manier ?

\- On parle d'un marteau, Rogers. Souligna Tony en lui lançant un regard moqueur.

Le Captain leva les yeux au ciel, sans répondre.

\- Tout à fait mon cher ami ! Aucun de vous ne pourrait le soulever. Continua Thor comme si de rien n'était.

\- Mais… c'est un marteau ! Rétorqua Abby en penchant la tête sur le côté. Tout le monde peut soulever un marteau.

Thor eut un sourire, à la fois goguenard et amusé, comme s'il la défiait d'essayer. Toutefois il ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire son verre. Clint tiqua, tournant une énième fois sa baguette entre ses doigts.

\- Mais c'est du chiqué ! S'écria-t-il brusquement.

\- Ah non, ça n'a absolument rien à voir. S'amusa Thor.

\- Quiconque sauras s'en montrer digne, recevra le pouvoir du marteaauu ! Imita l'arche d'une voix caverneuse. Vous foutez pas de moi ! C'est du chiqué !

Abby échangea un regard avec Hill qui semblait se retenir de rire. Elle, ne put pas s'en empêcher et gloussa. Sûrement un effet de l'alcool.

\- Très bien ! Rit le Dieu en désignant le marteau. Je vous en prie, j'aimerai voir ça.

A ces mots, tout le monde se tut et Tony regarda Clint, l'air intéressé.

\- Allez-y ! Le poussa-t-il.

\- J'y vais ?

\- Carrément. Soutient Abby.

\- Okay ! Fit alors Barton en se levant.

\- Attention, ça va faire mal. Souffla Rodhey dans un sourire.

\- La semaine a été rude, on ne vous en voudra pas si vous n'arrivez pas assurer. Se moqua Tony.

Il y eut quelques rires alors qu'Abigaël se redressait pour appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux, le regard rieur fixé sur Clint. Ce qui n'échappa bien évidement pas à Tony.

\- 10$ qu'aucun ne réussit. Murmura Maria à son encontre.

\- 10$ que l'un d'eux arrive à le faire bouger. Rétorqua-t-elle.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Hill tendit son poing pour qu'Abby frappe dedans. Le parie fut ainsi conclu.

\- Vous oubliez que j'ai vu comment vous faites. Tenta Clint en tirant sur la poignée du marteau, en vain. Et… je n'sais toujours pas comment vous faites !

\- Mon silence est assez éloquent ?

\- Je vous en prie ! Tony, montrez-nous !

Stark se leva aussitôt d'un air conquérant, défaisant d'un geste de main assuré le bouton qui retenait sa veste. Abigaël sourit et il s'en suivit une lutte acharnée pour soulever Le marteau. D'abord, Tony essaya, sans succès. Il décida alors d'utiliser l'un des gants de son armure, toujours sans réussir, même lorsque Rodhey vint lui prêter main forte. Abby ne compta plus le nombre de fois où elle dû réfréner son rire devant les tentatives infructueuses des deux hommes. Le pire fut sûrement lorsque le Dr Banner essaya à son tour.

Le malaise qui s'en suivit fut des plus marquant.

Puis, ce fut le tour de Steve qui retroussa ses manches en s'approchant du marteau. Ses mains se posèrent sur le manche et là, Abby jugera avoir vu le marteau bouger. Et vu l'expression de Thor, il l'avait vu aussi. La jeune scientifique tourna son regard vers Maria qu'elle vit soupirer, avant qu'elle ne lui tende un billet de 10$. Abby sautilla sur le canapé en attrapant le billet.

\- Je rêve où vous étiez en train de parier ? S'insurgea Rodhey.

\- Toute cette virilité nous fait faire des choix idiots. Grimaça Hill en songeant à son billet envolé.

\- Ça dépend pour qui. Sourit Abigaël.

\- Donc vous ne voulez pas essayer qu'on puisse faire la même chose ? Les brima Stark.

Maria leva les yeux au ciel sous la voix d'Abby qui marmonnait un « sans façon ». C'est alors que certains se tournèrent vers Natasha, l'incitant d'un regard à jouer le jeu. Bruce lui désigna même le marteau d'un geste de la main.

\- Oh je ne cherche pas la réponse à cette question. Répondit-elle simplement avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

L'espionne jeta un coup d'œil à Banner d'un air distrait qui étira ses lèvres en le remarquant.

\- Sans offenser le Dieu qui a refusé d'être roi, c'est truqué. Se plaignit Tony.

\- C'est de la merde ! Renchérit Clint.

\- Steve, il a dit merde, c'est un gros mot ! Plaisanta à son tour l'agent Hill.

\- Alors tout le monde est au courant ? Soupira le Captain en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tout le monde. Lui assura Abby alors que Helen acquiesçait vivement.

Il y eut de nombreux rires et Steve secoua la tête, un peu désespéré. Il avait dit un simple mot et voilà qu'aucun ne l'avait oublié. _Langage_.

\- Y'a un truc sur la poignée, hein ? Reprit le milliardaire. Un code de sécurité ? Quiconque possède les empreintes de Thor… En gros, c'est la traduction littérale ?

\- C'est une théorie absolument fascinante, mon ami, mais la mienne est plus simple. Fit Thor en récupérant son marteau d'une main, comme s'il ne pesait rien. Vous n'en êtes pas digne.

Clint grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à « c'est des conneries ! » sous le rire du Dr Cho. Mais soudain, un bruit aigu et continu résonna dans la pièce faisant grimacer Abby, qui mit aussitôt ses mains sur ses oreilles pour atténuer le son. C'était comme le sifflement d'un ultrason poussé sur le volume maximum. Puis, ça s'arrêta aussi brusquement que ça avait commencé. Elle vit distraitement Tony regarder son StarkPhone en fronçant les sourcils alors que d'étranges bruits de pas lui parvint, tel un entrechoquement de ferraille.

Et une voix, à la fois humaine mais désincarnée. Mais plus rocailleuse et menaçante.

\- _Digne ? Non… Comment pourriez-vous en être digne ? Vous êtes tous des tueurs_.

C'est là qu'elle la vit. Cette armure, plus proche des pièces détachées que du légionnaire qu'il fut quelques jours plus tôt, qui s'approchait d'eux avec difficulté. Ses pas amenant avec lui un crépitement métallique dès plus atroce. Abby se leva du canapé pour reculer avec méfiance.

\- Stark. Commença Steve d'une voix grave.

\- JARVIS ? Demanda ce dernier avec incompréhension.

\- _Je suis navré, je dormais ou plutôt, j'étais un rêve_. Crachota le robot.

\- Reboot, légionnaire H.S, l'armure doit être défectueuse.

\- _Oui, terrible. J'étais empêtré dans… dans des ficelles. Il a fallu que je tue l'autre. Il était gentil._

A ces mots, Clint agrippa le bras d'Abby pour la placer derrière lui, aux côtés du Dr Cho. Tout le monde était sur ses gardes.

\- Tu as tué quelqu'un ? Répéta Steve en serrant les poings.

\- _J'aurais bien fait autrement mais… le monde réel nous confronte à des choix douloureux._

\- Qui t'a envoyé ? Questionna Thor.

Le robot sembla relever son regard mécanique vers lui puis pencha sa tête sur le côté de manière inconsciente.

\- « _Je vois une super armure protégeant le monde_ ». Enuméra l'humanoïde avec la voix du Tony.

Les yeux d'Abby s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de cet enregistrement.

\- Ultron ! Lâcha-t-elle en cœur avec Bruce.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, incertains, avant qu'ils ne le posent sur Tony. Banner le vit déglutir.

\- _En chair et en os ! Enfin… non pas encore. Pas dans cette chrysalide. Mais je suis prêt, j'ai une mission._

Natasha observa Bruce puis comme les autres, elle se tourna tour à tour vers Abby puis Tony. Clint fronça les sourcils et Maria enleva la sécurité de son arme qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle. Ils étaient prêts. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils étaient prêts.

\- Quelle mission ? Quémanda la rousse.

\- _Paix à notre monde !_

L'assaut fut lancé et des légionnaires traversèrent soudain les murs pour foncer sur eux, dans un grondement assourdissant. Abby se baissa aussitôt pour se cacher derrière le sofa alors que Steve renversait la table pour se protéger. Elle resta un long moment au sol, sans savoir quoi faire, alors que les tirs s'échangeaient au-dessus d'elle. Mais elle dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n'était pas une Avengers, seulement une scientifique sans aucune notion de combat. En plus, ses mains tremblaient.

Un cri lui échappa lorsqu'une bouteille en verre explosa non loin d'elle et Abby se terra un peu plus derrière le canapé. Mais soudain, le buste d'un des robots s'écrasa sur le sol, à quelques mètres du piano. Piano derrière lequel se trouvait le Dr Cho, aussi sans défense qu'elle. Lorsque le demi-humanoïde s'envola vers Helen, son bras mécanique levé dans sa direction, Abby ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Elle attrapa le plus proche morceau de verre qu'elle trouva, se coupant sans le vouloir la paume de la main et se précipita sur le robot. Elle leva sa lame de fortune et l'enfonça dans la nuque de l'automate pour trancher les fils conducteurs de sa conscience.

Aussitôt, le légionnaire défailli et tomba inerte sur le sol.

La respiration haletante, les deux femmes se regardèrent. Les yeux d'Helen tombèrent sur sa main ensanglantée et Abby en lâcha brusquement sa lame de verre. Même si elle ne savait pas se battre, au moins savait-elle où frapper un robot pour le rendre K.O. Mais sûrement l'adrénaline l'avait-elle aidée.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que les combats avaient cessé.

\- _Très spectaculaire_. Anonna Ultron. _Navré, je sais que vous avez de bonnes intentions mais vous ne les mettez pas à exécution. Vous voulez protéger le monde mais vous ne voulez pas qu'il change. Comment sauver l'humanité sans lui permettre d'évoluer ? Avec ça_, désigna-t-il en soulevant un légionnaire, _ces pantins ? Il n'y a qu'un chemin vers la paix : l'extinction des Avengers._

Le marteau de Thor le toucha avant même qu'il puisse dire un mot de plus, le démembrant sans plus attendre. Un lourd silence s'en suivit. Abby se redressa légèrement pour voir l'esprit d'Ultron quitter définitivement son corps. Elle déglutit en croisant le regard de Tony, qui eut un irrépressible besoin de savoir si elle allait bien. Une seule question luisait dans ses yeux bruns. Une unique question.

Qu'avaient-ils fait ?

.

**To be ****continued !**

Prochain chapitre dans une semaine !


	5. L'Intelligence Artificielle

**Hello mes petits lecteurs !**

Comme prévu, voici le 5ème chapitre après une semaine d'attente !

Bon pour commencer, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Enfin, pour vous, parce que pour moi c'est une très bonne nouvelle

A partir du 1er juillet, je ne pourrais pas poster pendant 13 semaines exactement (3 mois en gros) car je pars en formation en école de gendarmerie. Bien sûr, je continuerais d'écrire durant ce laps de temps, sur mes permissions et mes heures de repos. Mais je ne posterai pas car je ne compte pas emmener mon ordi, pour pouvoir me consacrer pleinement à ma futur carrière. J'affectionne particulièrement ce métier et j'espère que vous comprendrez mon choix.

Néanmoins, je vais poster jusqu'au chapitre 7 avant de partir. La partie I ne sera pas terminer mais j'ai estimé que le chapitre 7 clôturerait bien la première partie de la partie I (vous suivez ? XD). On va dire que c'est l'entre-deux.

Mais j'ai dis que je terminerais cette fiction, alors je m'y tiens !

Pendant ces trois mois, je répondrais quand même à vos reviews grâce à l'application sur mon portable. C'est la moindre des choses à faire !

D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, pour ceux qui écrivent des textes et qui souhaiterais un avis avant de poster ou autre, je me tiens à votre disposition ! J'adore lire alors ce serait avec plaisir !

.

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**pendora59 :**Mercii beaucoup !

**D-esca :**C'est très gentille toi et voici la suite que tu attendais !

**Ginger-Furie :** Ah tu me rassures ! C'est vrai, j'ai tendance à ne pas avoir confiance en moi Je crois que la relation "enfantine" Clint/Abby sera ma marque de fabrique pour cette fic ! Bon, ça évoluera forcément en suivant le MCU, peut-être du bon sens, peut-être pas... Surprise ! Enfin, je te laisse lire la suite ! Ce chapitre est plutôt court mais les prochains seront plus long. Promis !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

.

**Disclaimer :**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, notre Dieu du Marvel.

.

.

**Chapitre 5**

.

.

Abigaël s'était légèrement mise à l'écart dans le laboratoire du Dr Banner pour pouvoir se soigner tranquillement. Sa main n'arrêtait pas de la lancer et cela ne l'étonnait guère vu le sang qui ne cessait de couler. Lorsqu'elle s'assit sur un tabouret, la trousse de secours sur le bureau, Abby ouvrit sa main en grimaçant. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir. La plaie ne semblait pas très profonde mais le sang qui s'écoulait, tâcha aussitôt la surface en verre. Elle soupira en constatant qu'il y avait un éclat de verre encore incrusté dans sa peau. En plein centre de sa blessure. Elle avisa brièvement la pince à épiler qu'elle attrapa d'une main tremblante.

Malgré l'adrénaline qui était retombé, Abby n'arrivait pas à calmer le tremblement intempestif de ses mains. A cause de ça, elle arrivait à peine à tenir la pince correctement. Elle soupira une seconde fois, d'exaspération.

Une silhouette lui fit soudain de l'ombre.

\- Je vais t'aider. Fit Tony en lui prenant la pince des mains.

Elle sursauta, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver, mais se détendit immédiatement lorsqu'il lui prit sa main tâchée de sang. Il ne la regardait pas et cela lui fit froncer les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il… culpabilisait ? Après tout, Ultron était son idée même s'il n'avait jamais été seul pour sa création. Ils avaient été trois à le créer. D'ailleurs, Abby remarqua que le sceptre n'était plus à sa place. Un seul nom lui vient à l'esprit : Ultron.

Elle se crispa soudain lorsqu'il retira le morceau de verre.

\- Désolé. Marmonna-t-il en posant la pince.

Tony attrapa ensuite du coton, l'imbibant d'antiseptique, toujours les yeux plantés sur sa tâche. Abby se retient de grimacer lorsque le désinfectant toucha sa plaie.

\- Nous étions trois, vous savez. Souffla-t-elle alors.

Le milliardaire tiqua et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- A le créer. Rajouta Abby. Vous n'êtes pas le seul fautif.

\- C'est bien ma vaine. Soupira-t-il en terminant de nettoyer sa plaie. La pire chose que je pouvais faire c'était de vous entraîner là-dedans. Et le résultat n'est pas celui escompté.

\- Il l'est rarement quand on créer quelque chose. Le premier essai n'est jamais concluant.

\- Vous essayez de me trouver une excuse ? Railla-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- De nous trouver une excuse. Corrigea-t-elle. On ne risque rien à essayer.

\- C'est ce que nous avons fait, essayer, mais on a échoué.

Abby ne répondit pas et continua d'observer Tony qui maintenant bandait sa main jusqu'à son poignet. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa plaie était si grande. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il resta étrangement à ses côtés, ses yeux voyageant sans cesse sur la carcasse d'un légionnaire qui reposait sur un plan de travail. Bruce ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'approcher d'eux, la mine concernée.

\- Nos travaux sont anéantis. Commença-t-il en pinçant les lèvres. Ultron est parti, il s'est servi d'internet pour s'échapper.

La jeune scientifique soupira en rangeant la trousse de secours. Elle entendit distraitement Steve murmurer un « _Ultron…_ » d'un air pensif.

\- Il a tout exploré : surveillances, dossiers… Il doit même être mieux informé sur nous que nous le sommes. Fit Natasha, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Il est dans vos dossiers, il est sur internet. Mais s'il voulait accéder à des informations un peu plus… excitantes ? Songea Rodhey avec préoccupation.

Helen fronça les sourcils.

\- Comme ?

\- Les codes nucléaires. Annonça alors Hill.

\- Les codes nucléaires. Affirma James. Il faut qu'on passe quelques coups de fils, à supposer qu'on puisse encore.

Tony tiqua soudain avant de sortir son StarkPhone pour faire défiler l'écran de son doigt. S'il vit le regard que lui jeta Abby, il n'en dit rien.

\- Des missiles. Il a dit qu'il voulait notre mort. Soutient Natasha.

\- Il n'a rien dit de tel, il a dit extinction. Rétorqua Steve.

\- Il a aussi dit qu'il avait tué. Se souvient Clint.

\- Mais à part nous, il n'y avait personne. Souffla Maria en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Stark se releva à cet instant pour s'avancer au centre du labo, toujours son mobile entre ses doigts.

\- Y'avait quelqu'un.

Puis, d'un mouvement de main il afficha l'hologramme de ce qu'il restait de la conscience de JARVIS. Bruce écarquilla les yeux en s'avançant vers les vestiges de l'IA. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de noyau, plus de programme, plus de système. Plus rien.

\- Où est-il ? C'est insensé…

\- JARVIS était notre ligne de défense. Il aurait éteint Ultron, c'est logique. Songea le Captain d'un air morne.

\- Non, Ultron aurait très bien pu assimiler JARVIS mais ça… ce n'est pas de la stratégie. C'est seulement… de la rage. Énonça Bruce.

Thor arriva à ce moment-là, d'un pas vif et déterminé. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas et fonça pratiquement sur Tony pour l'empoigner à la gorge. En le voyant être soulever du sol, Abby sembla se réveiller et sauta sur ses pieds avec précipitation, manquant de trébucher.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites !? S'exclama-t-elle, alarmée.

Mais aucun ne sembla l'entendre, si ce n'est Natasha qui lui jeta un regard étrange.

\- Si vous le disiez avec des mots ? Grogna Tony malgré la main qui entravait sa gorge.

\- Je ne manquerai jamais de mots pour vous qualifier, Stark.

\- Thor ! Le coupa Steve. Le légionnaire ?

Le Dieu lâcha Tony qui tituba en arrière, une main sur sa gorge. Une grimace déforma un instant ses traits avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de Thor, revenant inconsciemment vers Bruce et Abigaël. Cette dernière se rassit par automatisme, sans quitter le milliardaire du regard. Elle était inquiète par la tournure que prenait les évènements, surtout vis-à-vis de Tony.

\- Il a fait plus de 100km, j'ai perdu sa trace mais il allait au Nord. Et il a le sceptre. Il va falloir se remettre à sa rechercher.

\- Encore un mauvais génie. Soupira Natasha. Faut se débarrasser d'Ultron.

\- Je n'y comprend rien. Intervient soudain Helen. Vous avez conçu ce programme, pourquoi essaye-t-il de nous tuer ?

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut brusquement brisé par le rire de Stark. Un rire jaune, amer, presque ironique. Bruce déglutit, passant une main gênée sur son menton. Il secoua la tête en direction de son ami pour le faire taire. Ce n'était pas le moment de rire. Pas le moment du tout. Abby s'éclaircir la gorge en voyant les yeux de Thor se plisser dangereusement.

\- Et vous trouvez ça drôle ? Cracha ce dernier avec sarcasme.

\- Non, je ne pense pas que ça le soit, hein ? Vous trouvez ça épouvantable ? L'est-ce vraiment ? Est-ce vraiment… Oui, ça l'est épouvantable !

\- Et on aurait pu l'éviter si vous n'aviez pas joué à des jeux que vous ne maîtrisiez pas !

\- Non, je plaisante. Reprit Tony d'un ton plus calme. En fait, c'est drôle ! Est-ce que c'est si dur de comprendre qu'on avait besoin de ça ?

\- Tony, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment d'en parler. Lui souffla le Dr Banner en baissant les yeux.

\- Vous voulez rire !? C'est réglé ? Alors vous vous roulez en boule à chaque fois que quelqu'un grogne ?

\- Seulement quand j'ai créé un robot de la mort.

\- On n'a pas… on était loin du but ! Est-ce qu'on avait une interface ?

Bruce jeta un coup d'œil à Abby qui acquiesça lentement, ramenant d'un geste défensif ses bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Pratiquement opérationnelle… Répondit-elle.

\- Mais elle ne l'était pas encore. Affirma Tony comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

\- Vous avez bien fait quelque chose et vous l'avez fait ici. Tous les trois. Les Avengers ne devaient pas être comme le SHIELD. Lui reprocha Steve.

\- Vous vous souvenez que j'ai trimbalé une ogive nucléaire dans un trou de verre !?

\- Non, ça n'me revient pas. Ironisa Rodhey en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Sauvé New-York ?

\- Première nouvelle.

\- Vous avez oublié ? Une armée d'ennemis extraterrestres nous a attaqué par un trou dans l'espace et on se trouvait cent mètres plus bas.

Tony fit une pause et observa Steve avec insistance.

\- On est les Avengers. On peut appréhender les trafiquants d'armes les doigts dans le nez mais… ce type de menace, c'est quitte ou double. Rajouta-t-il. Comment vous espérez l'affronter ?

\- Ensemble. Clama aussitôt Steve.

Stark eut un soupire.

\- On perdra.

\- Eh bien ça aussi, on le fera ensemble. Thor dit vrai, Ultron veut qu'on l'attaque et je veux le trouver avant qu'il s'en prenne à nous. Le monde est vaste, commençons par le réduire.

Tous acquiescèrent et rapidement, ils s'éparpillèrent pour aller se reposer, au moins quelques heures. C'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire ce soir : dormir. Abby les regarda tour à tour s'éloigner et sortir du laboratoire, avant de s'avancer elle aussi vers le couloir. Mais elle se stoppa avant même d'atteindre le seuil en entendant un soupire. Elle se tourna brièvement pour apercevoir Tony. Il n'avait pratiquement pas bougé. Elle le vit jeter un stylo sur le bureau avant d'appuyer lourdement ses mains dessus, la tête basse. Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à faire un geste dans sa direction. Finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche.

\- Vous devriez aller vous reposer, Tony.

Il ne sursauta même pas et se redressa simplement, roulant des épaules comme pour détendre ses muscles. Il fit quelques pas vers ses écrans puis revint vers son bureau pour s'y asseoir. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas tenir en place.

\- Sans façon, j'ai trop à faire. Grommela-t-il en lui jetant à peine un coup d'œil.

Abby pinça les lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas cette réponse. Retenant un soupire, elle ne bougea pas de sa position.

\- Vous n'arriverez à rien sans repos.

\- Je n'arriverai pas à dormir. Maintient-il fermement en se tournant complètement vers elle. Vous savez que vous pouvez être pire que Pepper ?

Elle afficha un léger sourire, aucunement vexée. Connaissant la réputation de Mademoiselle Potts, elle ne pouvait qu'être fière de se voir comparée à cette femme. En plus, n'était-elle pas celle qui avait conquis le cœur du grand Tony Stark ? C'était assez étrange en y songeant.

\- Je prend ça comme un compliment.

Elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel en marmonnant un « _ben voyons…_ ».

\- Allez donc dormi, Abby. Le Dr Cho m'a dit que vous l'accompagnerez à Séoul demain, il vous faut du repos.

\- C'est vous qui allez en avoir le plus besoin, après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui vais poursuivre un robot tueur.

Tony soupira, plus par dépit qu'autre chose.

\- Vous avez toujours réponse à tout ?

\- Et vous ?

Un rictus aux lèvres, il secoua la tête.

\- Je vous ai dit que je n'arriverai pas à dormir.

\- Alors je vais vous tenir compagnie.

S'il en fut surpris, il n'en dit rien. Il grommela néanmoins quelques mots en retournant devant ses écrans.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez car quoi que je dise, vous allez me contredire.

\- C'est signe que vous commencez à me connaître, Tony.

Il cacha un sourire en lui tournant le dos alors qu'elle s'installait non loin de lui. Étrangement, le silence qui s'installa fut agréable et même reposant. Si bien que Tony put facilement se mettre à la recherche d'Ultron, malheureusement sans l'aide bienveillante de JARVIS. Et dire que c'était la première Intelligence Artificielle qu'il avait créé. Il lui avait même donné le nom de son défunt majordome pour lui rendre hommage. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en y pensant. C'était comme si JARVIS mourrait une seconde fois.

A peine une heure plus tard, il se tourna vers Abigaël bien trop silencieuse à son goût, pour la voir endormie sur le sofa. Elle s'était couchée en chien de fusil, ses cheveux s'étalant sur l'accoudoir et barrant une partie de son visage. Tony resta un instant immobile. Elle semblait paisible, innocente. Elle avait encore les traits juvéniles de son adolescence, lui faisant paraître plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était. Quel âge avait-elle déjà ? 20 ? 21 ? Pas plus, il en était certain. Surtout, s'il en croyait les quelques mots qu'il avait entendu la veille, lorsqu'elle conversait avec Bruce.

_« Tony reste l'homme avec qui vous partagez votre sang. »_

Il retient un soupire en se levant de son tabouret. Il devait avouer que la coïncidence était plus que troublante. Après quelques recherches, il avait découvert que Emma Falsworth avait donné naissance à Abby le 14 décembre 1995, soit neuf mois après le Congrès où il l'avait rencontré. S'il n'avait pas entendu cette conversation, il n'aurait jamais rien su car il avait bien compris qu'Abby ne comptait rien lui dire.

Tony ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en attrister. Avait-elle honte de lui ? Ou était-ce sa réaction qu'elle craignait ? Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse. Et dire qu'il avait une fille… c'était tellement étrange. Il n'avait jamais songé à avoir un enfant. Même avec Pepper, il n'avait pas encore pensé jusqu'où pouvait évoluer leur relation. Pourtant, c'était un fait. Il avait une fille.

Avec des gestes incertains, il attrapa sa veste de costume qui traînait dans un coin et la déposa sur le corps d'Abby. Il hésita un long moment mais il la prit finalement dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais il se figea une fois dans l'ascenseur. Il ne pouvait décidément pas s'infiltrer dans les quartiers où résidait le personnel du Dr Cho. Ce n'était pas… éthique. Alors il se résolut à prendre le chemin d'une chambre qu'il savait vide à l'étage des Avengers. Ce devait sûrement être sa propre chambre dans laquelle il ne dormait jamais. Après tout, il avait quand même ses propres appartements avec Pepper.

Enfin, quand elle dormait à la Tour.

Arrivé à l'étage, il fit le moins de bruit possible en passant près de la chambre de Bruce et ouvrit sa porte avec une certaine difficulté. Il pesta silencieusement, remerciant le ciel lorsqu'il y parvient enfin. Il déposa alors Abby sur le lit avant de ramener la couverture sur elle, remarquant au passage qu'elle s'accrochait à sa veste comme une enfant avec son doudou. Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt attachante, cette gamine.

.

**To be continued !**

On se retrouve dans deux semaines, le 21 si je me trompe pas.


	6. Ultron

**Hello mes petits lecteurs !**

Chapitre 6 à l'heure, comme prévu ! On entre dans le vif de l'action pour Abby alors j'espère que ça vous plaira !

.

**Réponse aux reviews**

**D-esca :**Ah je comprend tellement que la scène où Rogers dit qu'ils perdront ensemble peut être un mauvais souvenir après avoir vu Endgame. Franchement, j'ai longtemps hésité à la changer un peu mais finalement, c'était mieux de la laisser telle quelle pour suivre un minimum le MCU (parce que j'ai tellement d'idée pour la suite !). Et ne t'en fait pas, Abby sera intégré au MCU mais elle va évoluer toute au fil de l'histoire (comme un pokémon XD) Hum... enfin, je ne peux pas trop en dire pour ne pas dévoiler la suite, juste qu'Abby va à la fois mûrir et faire évoluer les évènements qu'on connaît tous. Ce sera peut-être différent, peut-être pas, surprise !

**Cycy :** ça fait plaisir de lire ta review ! Pour tout te dire, l'idée de cette histoire m'est venue en lisant certaine fanfiction sur Wattpad qui traitait de la paternité de Tony. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé ça aboutie, il manquait toujours un truc alors je me suis lancée et Ta-dam ! Abby est née (littéralement XD) ! Et je suis rassurée de savoir que mon écriture n'est pas trop pourrie... que c'est compréhensible. C'est vraiment ce qui m'a inquiété au début. Enfin, je te laisse lire la suite et à la prochaine !

.

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, de même que l'Univers de Marvel.

.

.

**Chapitre 6**

.

.

Lorsqu'Abby s'éveilla ce matin-là, ce fut à cause de la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone. Elle grogna en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Pour une fois qu'elle dormait bien, voilà que son réveil se décidait à sonner. Un soupire plus tard, elle tâta le matelas à la recherche du traître qui avait osé la sortir de son sommeil et éteignit la sonnerie d'un mouvement du doigt. Elle sortit finalement la tête de l'oreiller pour regarder l'heure. 6H00. Son avion partait dans deux heures pour Séoul. Enfin, plutôt le Jet prêté généreusement par Tony. Rien que cette pensée suffit à la réveiller complètement. Et dire qu'elle allait partir pour Séoul avec le Dr Cho. Elle allait enfin pouvoir apercevoir ce fameux caisson de régénération dont elle entendait parler depuis des semaines !

Abby se redressa alors vivement sur son matelas avant de se figer. Parce que ce n'était pas son matelas, ni sa chambre d'ailleurs. Et sûrement pas son étage non plus. Fronçant les sourcils, elle regarda autour d'elle. La chambre semblait vide, impersonnel. C'était étrange. Puis, son regard tomba sur la veste de costume qui avait glissé de son corps. C'était celle de Tony, elle en était certaine. Elle se demanda un instant comment elle avait fait pour atterrir ici mais Stark y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Peut-être s'était-elle endormie dans le laboratoire. Cela ne l'étonnerait même pas.

Abigaël se leva finalement du lit et frissonna presque aussitôt. Ses yeux avisèrent la veste froissée et elle n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de la mettre. Ses ballerines à la main, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, jetant un œil dans le couloir avant de s'y engager discrètement. La seule chose qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était ne pas se faire remarquer. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas à quel étage elle se trouvait. Abby arrangea distraitement ses cheveux en arrivant dans une grande salle, servant aussi bien de cuisine que de salle à manger.

Tout son corps se crispa soudain lorsque Steve Rogers, seule personne présente, la remarqua. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- … Je ne fais que passer. Murmura Abby en se remettant en marche vers l'ascenseur.

\- Attendez ! La retient Steve. Hum… Abigaël, c'est ça ?

Elle s'arrêta une seconde fois et hocha la tête.

\- Abigaël Faslworth, Captain. Je suis désolée… j'ai dû m'endormir dans le labo et Tony…

\- Ce n'est rien. La coupa-t-il avec un sourire rassurant. Vous voulez un café ?

\- Oh… Pourquoi pas. Accepta-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Triturant les manches trop grandes de la veste de Tony, elle s'avança timidement vers la tasse que lui tendait Steve. Elle le remercia à mi-mot, appréciant la chaleur qui se dégageait de la tasse ainsi que les effluves qui s'en échappaient. Elle trempa aussitôt ses lèvres dans le café. Il était bon. Délicieux même.

En relevant la tête, elle trouva le Captain en train de froncer les sourcils avant de la regarder fixement. Qu'avait-elle dit ?

\- Vous avez dit Faslworth ?

\- Oui, c'est mon nom.

Ne le voyant pas répondre, elle se mordit la lèvre, un peu mal-à-l'aise sous ses yeux bleus. Elle s'éclaircit alors la gorge et il sembla se rendre compte que son regard était un peu trop insistant.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais je… Je me demandais si vous étiez de la famille d'un certain James Montgomery Faslworth ?

_A croire que tout le monde connaît ma famille…_ Songea-t-elle avec étonnement.

\- Bien sûr, c'était mon arrière-grand-père.

Puis, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

\- Attendez… mais c'est avec vous qu'il a fait la guerre ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Steve passa une main sur sa nuque d'un air gêné.

\- C'est assez troublant de savoir qu'il est votre arrière-grand-père…

Abby sourit, d'un sourire qu'elle avoua un peu moqueur. Mais il s'effaça doucement de son visage en se rendant compte que la Captain avait parlé au présent.

\- Était. Corrigea-t-elle un peu mélancolique. Je suis désolée mais il est décédé, il y a une quinzaine d'années maintenant.

\- Oh je m'en doutais. Souffla-t-il. Il a pu avoir une famille, c'est déjà ça.

\- Et une grande famille ! Affirma Abby avec entrain. Il a eu de nombreux enfants et petits-enfants par la suite. Les réunions de famille sont toujours inoubliables chez nous. Rit-elle en se remémorant leur dernier rassemblement, il y a tout juste un an.

C'était juste avant que les médecins annoncent à sa mère qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Pendant cette période où tout allait encore bien. Abby se rappelait encore la tête de son oncle Rob lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle préférait se consacrer à ses études plutôt que de perdre du temps avec un petit-ami. Son expression lui avait valu tout l'Or du monde.

\- Ce doit être fantastique. Songea distraitement Steve. D'avoir une si grande famille.

Abby prit une dernière gorgée de son café et lui fit un sourire, un peu contrite.

\- Vous en avez une aussi, Captain. Tenta-t-elle avec douceur. Enfin… les Avengers… vous avez l'air proche les uns des autres. Vous vous faites confiances.

Il lui jeta un regard surpris et Abby ne put s'empêcher de rougir, comme prise sur le fait.

\- C'est l'impression que vous donnez… Balbutia-t-elle précipitamment.

\- Alors j'espère que vous avez raison car pour faire face à Ultron, il va nous falloir plus que de la confiance. Reprit gravement Steve.

Abby baissa la tête en posant sa tasse vide sur la table. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à culpabiliser maintenant, juste en entendant le ton du Captain. Après tout, elle avait quand même un tiers de la responsabilité dans ce conflit. Un tiers, c'était déjà beaucoup et elle le savait.

\- Je ne disais pas ça pour vous enfoncer…

\- Trop tard. Le coupa-t-elle en commençant à tourner les talons.

Mais elle se tourna brièvement vers lui avant d'atteindre l'ascenseur.

\- Évitez de faire de même avec Tony si vous voulez qu'il y ait plus que de la confiance. Ne lui rappelez pas l'erreur que nous avons faites. Lui conseilla-t-elle presque dans un murmure.

Et elle partit sur ces mots, laissant Steve réfléchir à ses paroles. Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupire quand elle disparut de sa vue. Il rêvait ou il venait juste de se faire rabrouer par une adolescente ? Enfin, une jeune femme. Qui d'ailleurs, semblait proche de Stark ou du moins, elle tenait à lui. Elle tenait assez à Tony pour se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir face à ce genre de réflexion.

Steve fronça les sourcils, sans vraiment savoir quoi en penser.

.

Contrairement au Dr Cho, Abby n'avait pas réussi à dormir pendant leur trajet en avion. Ni même à se reposer d'ailleurs. La seule chose qu'elle avait fait, fut d'enfoncer deux écouteurs dans ses oreilles pour se laisser transporter par la musique, tout en continuant à travailler sur sa tablette. Enfin, travailler était un grand mot. Elle tentait juste de trouver le résultat de nombre de ses calculs. Le stylet en main, elle écrivait sur l'écran, consultant de temps en temps l'heure, toujours réglé au fuseau américain. Elle savait qu'en arrivant à Séoul, ce serait au petit matin, heure locale. C'est pour cela qu'Helen se reposait un peu plus loin.

Abby soupira en éteignant sa musique. Elle s'en était lassée au bout de cinq heures. Finalement, elle profita de la connexion internet du Jet pour surfer sur les réseaux sociaux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds et pour cause, ce n'est pas comme si elle postait quoi que ce soit en général. Mais au bout de quelques clics, elle s'aperçut très vite que les Avengers étaient cités dans plusieurs Tweets et en particulier Hulk. Fronçant les sourcils, Abby se connecta aussitôt à une chaîne d'informations et ce qu'elle y vit l'inquiéta autant que cela l'horrifia.

Les images montraient Hulk ravageant une ville au large des côtes Africaines, ainsi que cette armure rouge et or qui tentait de l'arrêter. Elle y voyait énormément de blessés, une centaine selon les journalistes, mais heureusement pas de mort. De la poussière et de la casse, beaucoup de casse. Mais qu'avait-il pu se passer ? Sûrement avaient-ils trouvé la trace d'Ultron. Mais si elle en croyait les infos, Ultron devait encore être hors de leur portée.

Où étaient-ils en ce moment même ? Sûrement pas à New-York. Aucun n'aurait risqué de retourner à la Tour alors que les journalistes dépeignaient l'un des leurs comme un criminel, que Bruce n'était pourtant pas. C'était même la personne la plus calme et réfléchit qu'Abby avait pu rencontrer. Elle soupira. Cela ne lui disait pas où ils pouvaient se trouver actuellement. Un abri sûr, elle l'espérait. Elle l'espérait vraiment.

Finalement, après dix heures de vol, le Jet atterrit enfin alors que l'aube pointait tout juste son nez dans cette partie du globe. Le labo de recherches génétiques du Dr Cho était immense, bien plus que ceux présents dans la Tour Stark. Abigaël ne cessait de s'extasier sur tout ce qui l'entourait et ses yeux s'égaraient régulièrement sur les divers instruments, parfois rares, qu'elle croisait.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand vous verrez le caisson de régénération, Abigaël. Se moqua gentiment Helen alors qu'elles entraient toutes les deux dans une autre partie du bâtiment.

\- Je serais comme une enfant le jour de noël ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle, presque sautillante.

\- Oh je peux vous croire !

Abby sourit en réponse à celui du Dr Cho. Mais étrangement, elle se fit plus discrète lorsqu'Helen parla un instant avec ses employés en coréen avant de prendre la direction d'une salle plus reculée, recluse derrière deux portes coulissantes. Ces dernières s'ouvrirent automatiquement à leur arrivé et elles entrèrent dans la pénombre de la pièce. Les portes se refermèrent aussitôt faisant froncer les sourcils d'Abby. Mais elle se figea soudain en apercevant une ombre au fond de la salle. Sa main alla se perdre sur le bras d'Helen pour l'arrêter à son tour.

\- Pousse un cri et tout ton personnel mourra, à commencer par celle qui se trouve dans ton dos. La prévient la voix désincarnée d'Ultron du haut de son corps métallique.

Abigaël recula, plus par peur qu'autre chose, mais un robot, semblable à l'Iron Legion, lui barra la route.

\- J'aurai pu te tuer le soir où je t'ai rencontré, Helen, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Le Dr Cho déglutit, jetant un bref regard en arrière.

\- Et tu espères ma gratitude ? Souffla-t-elle d'un ton amer.

\- J'espère que tu sais pourquoi. Rétorqua Ultron en entrant dans la lumière.

Abby baissa les yeux en même temps qu'Helen sur le caisson de régénération. Cette création si incroyable qu'elle avait tellement hâte de découvrir lui semblait soudain être devenu un engin de destruction.

\- Le caisson…

\- « _Voilà la prochaine étape, Tony_ », voilà le prochain moi.

\- Le caisson de régénération répare les tissus, il ne créait pas un corps de toute pièce…

\- Il peut, tu peux. La coupa le robot en la fixant de ses yeux rouges. Il manque seulement la matière première.

Et c'est là qu'Abby vit ce légionnaire s'approcher avec cet étrange cylindre dans les mains. À voir la matière qui le remplissait, cela ressemblait fort à du métal sous forme liquide. Mais elle était persuadée que c'était plus qu'un simple métal car jamais encore elle n'avait vu une matière si fluide et étincelante.

\- Tu es une femme remarquable, Helen. Mais nous pouvons tous être optimisé.

\- Non ! S'écria Abby lorsque le sceptre de Loki, semblant sorti de nulle part, toucha la poitrine de son mentor.

Mais le robot qui se trouvait derrière elle la priva de tous mouvements, agrippant son bras d'une poigne de fer avant qu'il ne passe son autre main mécanique sous sa gorge. Abby assista alors, impuissante, au changement brusque du Dr Cho. Ses yeux auparavant si sombres devinrent d'un bleu limpide qui se mirent à briller d'une lueur inquiétante. Et comme si de rien n'était, Helen s'approcha du caisson pour commencer à le programmer.

Abby n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Quelle était cette magie ? Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle essaya de se dégager du légionnaire mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce. C'est alors qu'Ultron se tourna vers elle et d'un geste, il ordonna à son sous-fifre de la lâcher. Le robot la libéra avec des gestes saccadés et Abby se massa la gorge, sentant déjà des bleus se former. Mais elle se reprit rapidement en voyant qu'Ultron ne la quittait pas du regard.

\- Alors c'est donc toi, la fille de Stark.

Son regard s'écarquilla. Comment le savait-il ? Comment pouvait-il seulement le savoir alors qu'elle n'avait rien dit au principal concerné ? Cela voulait-il dire que Tony savait … ?

\- « _Tony reste l'homme avec qui vous partagez votre sang._ » Résonna la voix de Bruce. Je sais tout, Abigaël Maria Faslworth. Que dirait-il si je m'en prenais à toi ?

\- Il… Il ne sait rien… Balbutia Abby d'un air paniqué. Il ne sait rien du tout…

\- En es-tu sûr ? Se moqua Ultron en la voyant si indécise. Pourtant nombreuses ont été ses recherches à ton propos, juste après cette conversation que tu as eu avec le Dr Banner. Coïncidence ? Très peu probable si tu veux mon avis.

Non, c'était impossible. Tony lui en aurait sûrement parlé. Il lui aurait sûrement demandé si c'était vrai. Il aurait cherché à savoir ! Mais Abby dû se rendre à l'évidence que ça n'aurait peut-être pas été le cas. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas autant Tony. C'est à peine si elle l'avait rencontré il y a une semaine. Enfin, vraiment rencontré, en personne. Mais s'il savait, pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Ne voulait-il pas la connaître ? Ne voulait-il pas d'elle… ?

A cette pensée, elle se sentit défaillir.

\- Tu commences à comprendre, il ne viendra pas pour toi. Résonna la voix d'Ultron à ses oreilles. Pauvre petite humaine, encore une femme déçue par le grand Tony Stark.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Murmura-t-elle, tremblante.

Le robot sembla sourire mais ce fut si imperceptible qu'Abby crut l'avoir rêvé. Mais soudain, elle recula brusquement en le voyant attraper le sceptre pour la pointer sur elle.

\- Pour la paix.

La pointe du sceptre effleura son torse, pile à l'emplacement du cœur, alors que toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent.

Et ce fut le vide complet.

.

Abby voyait tout. Elle voyait tout pourtant, c'était comme si elle ne contrôlait rien. Elle avait vu Ultron briser le sceptre pour en retirer ce joyau orange et le placer dans le caisson. Elle avait vu le Dr Cho s'enthousiasmer sur le corps qui prenait doucement forme. Et elle s'était vu aider Helen dans tout le processus de programmation, avec cet émerveillement tout aussi perceptible. Elle s'était vu sourire et se réjouir de ce qu'elle créait.

Les heures passèrent et Abby se retrouva à déambuler dans les couloirs, sa blouse blanche sur les épaules, sur les ordres d'Ultron. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle obéissait mais ça lui semblait primordial. Arrivée à l'extérieur du bâtiment, elle aperçût deux silhouettes, deux jumeaux. Un homme et une femme.

\- Wanda et Pietro Maximoff ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à _lui_.

Les jumeaux la regardèrent et Wanda fronça les sourcils en remarquant le bleu intense de ses yeux. Trop intense. Cette couleur lui rappela un peu trop celle du sceptre qui leur avait donné leurs pouvoirs. La sorcière sut alors qu'elle était contrôlée et pinça les lèvres. Néanmoins, aucuns ne dirent mot et ils suivirent Abby qui semblait connaître le chemin par cœur. Pietro resta étonnement silencieux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le Dr Cho venait tout juste de relier Ultron au caisson de régénération pour transférer sa conscience au corps encore en construction. Abby se rendit aussitôt près d'Helen qui lui remit un dossier. Elle le remplit par habitude. C'en était presque naturel.

\- J'arrive à lire en lui. S'étonna Wanda en s'approchant du caisson. Il est en train de rêver.

\- Je n'appellerais pas ça rêver, c'est la conscience primaire d'Ultron.

Reclus dans son esprit, Abby s'intéressa à Wanda qui – elle le vit distinctement – posa lentement ses mains sur le caisson. Elle devait être télépathe ou quelque chose qui s'en approche. Étrangement, la sorcière ferma les yeux et l'instant d'après, elle lâcha un cri de douleur en se reculant brusquement. Aussitôt, son frère se trouva à ses côtés et Ultron se leva, sur ses gardes. Son regard effrayé croisa celui de Pietro

\- Comment as-tu pu… ! S'exclama Wanda en posant une main sur sa tête.

\- Comment j'ai pu quoi ?

\- Tu as dit… que nous détruirons les Avengers, bâtir un monde meilleur…

\- Il sera bien meilleur ! Lui assura Ultron.

Inconsciemment, Abby tourna la tête vers le robot, ses yeux luisants ne ratant pas une miette de ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux. Elle tenta vainement de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit.

\- Quand tout le monde aura été tué ? Cracha la sorcière.

\- Ce n'est pas… L'espèce humaine aura de multiple occasion de s'améliorer.

\- Et si elle refuse ? Rétorqua Pietro en le fusillant du regard.

\- Demande là lui.

\- Tu es un psychopathe… Souffla Wanda.

\- Sachez qu'il y a eu plus d'une douzaine d'étapes avant même l'extinction des dinosaures. Quand la terre commence à stagner, Dieu lui lance une petite pierre et croyez-moi, il s'apprête à le faire. Nous devons évoluer ! Il n'y a pas de place pour… les faibles.

Soudain, Abby sembla reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Ses paupières clignèrent de nombreuses fois avant qu'elle ne croise le regard du Dr Cho. Elle n'avait plus les yeux bleus. Elles avaient retrouvé le contrôle de leur corps. Abby prit une brève inspiration avant de poser – comme si de rien était – le dossier qu'elle remplissait sur le bureau, avisant distraitement le long ciseau, aussi pointu qu'une lame qui s'y trouvait. Elle se retient de secouer la tête. Que pourrait bien valoir un pauvre ciseau contre Ultron ?

Alors elle retourna non loin d'Helen, restant attentif au moindre geste du robot. Soudain, ce dernier leva la tête vers le plafond.

\- Quelque chose approche. Les informa-t-il avec nervosité. Le Quinjet, il faut qu'on parte.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. Fit aussitôt le Dr Cho.

Tout le monde sembla se tourner vers elle et la respiration d'Abby s'accéléra lorsqu'elle la vit arrêter le processus de transfert. Elle se tendit, prête à déguerpir à la moindre menace. Ultron lâcha soudain un râle de colère et leva vivement sa main vers Helen. Abby réagit au quart de tour et bondit sur le Dr Cho, pour la pousser de la trajectoire du rayon projeté par Ultron. Mais ce fut elle que le rayon toucha, la blessant gravement au flanc.

Elle cria de douleur en tombant au sol, sa main se portant aussitôt à sa blessure. Elle avait mal, horriblement mal. C'était comme si sa peau brûlait de l'intérieur. Étalée sur le dos, ses doigts tâchés de sang, elle remarqua qu'Helen était tombée inconsciente lorsque sa tête avait touché le sol et que les jumeaux avaient disparu. Elle gémit en tentant de se redresser. Tout ce qu'elle arriva à faire fut de s'appuyer sur ses mains, tremblant de tout son corps. Tous ses muscles la faisaient souffrir.

\- T'es bien une Stark. Lui parvint soudain la voix d'Ultron.

Abby releva péniblement ses yeux sur le robot, une quinte de toux vrillant soudain sa poitrine. Elle sentit le sang se rependre dans sa bouche jusqu'à couler sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es trop résistante.

Sur ces mots, Ultron lui envoya un autre rayon rougeoyant, la propulsant contre le mur. Son cri fut étouffé par le choc et Abby ne résista pas longtemps avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

.

**To be continued !**

Ne me tuez pas ! Abby va revenir, promis !

Peut-être dans le prochain chapitre, peut-être pas !

Mouhahaha ! Je suis sadique ! XD

On se revoit dans une semaine, le 28.


	7. La fille de Tony Stark

**Hello mes petits lecteurs !**

Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! On avance sur la fin de l'Arc d'Ultron, tout doucement.

A **Cycy**, voici la suite que tu attendais ! Il y aura de plus en plus de passage entre Abby et les personnages que j'ai un peu mis de côté durant les chapitres précédents. Ça va venir petit à petit ! En tout cas merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture à tous !

.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, ainsi que l'Univers de Marvel.

.

.

**Chapitre 7**

.

.

Le Captain leur avait donné trois minutes. Trois minutes avant de rejoindre le Quinjet pour affronter Ultron, en Sokovie. Mais trois minutes, ce n'était pas assez. Tony retient un soupire. Il inséra le disque dur de FRIDAY dans son ordinateur et l'Intelligence Artificielle se connecta automatiquement à la Tour pour prendre la place de JARVIS. Un _« Bonsoir Patron »_ retentit et Tony eu un bref sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ce carnet bleu qui traînait encore sur son bureau.

Il n'était pas là la veille, il en était certain. Ses doigts tapotèrent la surface en verre dans un rythme frénétique alors qu'il passait une main sur son menton. Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de l'attirer vers lui et de l'ouvrir sur le marque-page. Un simple post-it vert vif, posé négligemment au centre du carnet. Et dessus, une phrase, seulement quelques mots.

« _La vraie valeur d'un homme réside, non dans ce qu'il a, mais dans ce qu'il est._ » Oscar Wilde

Maintenant, il savait qu'Abigaël avait volontairement laissé son carnet ici, dans ce labo, sur son bureau. Juste pour qu'il voit cette phrase. Cette même citation que lui avait déjà sorti sa propre mère, en tant que fan inconditionnelle de littérature.

Tony soupira. Il n'avait même pas osé demander au Captain s'il avait vu Abby à Séoul. Lui, le Grand Tony Stark n'avait pas osé. C'était une première. Il grimaça en refermant le carnet. Il avait besoin de savoir. Jamais il n'oserait l'avouer mais savoir qu'Ultron s'était retrouvé à quelques mètres d'Abby, à quelques mètres de sa fille, avait remué quelque chose en lui. Il avait ressenti cette crainte de la perdre, ou simplement de la savoir blessée. Mais là, il ne savait rien, ni si elle était blessée, ni si elle allait bien. Il n'osait même pas imaginer le pire.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'écran qui lui faisait face, sa main toujours appuyée contre son menton. Puis, il vit le reflet de Steve passer dessus et Tony se retourna avant même d'avoir réfléchit.

\- Hey Cap' ! L'appela-t-il en faisant tourner son tabouret.

Steve s'arrêta net, bouclier sur le dos et Tony se leva d'un bond pour le rejoindre.

\- Stark, vous êtes prêt ?

\- Oui, oui. Balaya-t-il d'un geste de la main. C'était pour savoir si… le Dr Cho allait bien lorsque vous êtes allé à Séoul.

_Dégonflé_, s'insulta-t-il mentalement en pinçant les lèvres. Même pas capable de prendre des nouvelles de sa propre fille.

\- Elle était légèrement blessée à la tête mais rien de trop grave. Le pire c'était le Dr Faslworth.

Tony déglutit, essayant de paraître impassible. Mais il ne réussit pas bien longtemps à masquer l'inquiétude qui le rongeait. Il avait soudain cette douleur à la poitrine, comme si on lui serrait le cœur.

\- Qu'avait-elle ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton impatient.

\- Elle était inconsciente avec une vilaine blessure au ventre. Répondit Steve avec prudence, ses yeux se plissant étrangement sur Tony. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang mais les équipes médicales sont rapidement arrivées, elle devrait s'en sortir.

_C'est au moins ça…_ Songea Tony en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais alors pourquoi continuait-il d'avoir cette boule au fond de la gorge ? Il se l'éclaircit, gêné par cette angoisse qu'il ressentait. Steve pencha la tête sur le côté. Il loupait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Alors il lui demanda la seule chose qui lui passait en tête.

\- Y'a quelque chose entre vous et elle ?

Tony avala de travers avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire faux mais un rire tout de même.

\- Voyons Cap' ! Elle pourrait être ma fille ! S'exclama-t-il en lui tapant l'épaule.

Puis, il s'éloigna aussitôt pour se diriger vers le Quinjet. Son sourire s'effaça lentement lorsqu'il se retrouva de nouveau seul et sa mâchoire se serra avec force.

Le problème, c'est qu'Abby était réellement sa fille. Et on ne touchait pas à elle sans avoir à faire à lui.

.

Ils étaient en train d'évacuer la ville, essentiellement grâce à Wanda, cette jeune sokovienne qui faisait des merveilles avec ses dons de télékinésie. Pour tout dire, Tony était assez septique concernant les Maximoff. Après tout, il avait très vite compris que les jumeaux ne l'appréciaient guère et qu'est-ce qui ne lui disait qu'aucun ne lui plantera pas un couteau dans le dos pendant, ou même après, leur combat contre Ultron ? Mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation du moment. Là, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était trouvé Ultron, le trouver pour lui faire mordre la poussière.

_\- Votre homme est dans l'église, Patron._ Fit soudain la voix de FRIDAY. _Je crois qu'il vous attend._

\- Parfait. S'enthousiasma Tony en augmentant la puissance de ses propulseurs.

Il prit de la hauteur pour brusquement piquer en flèche vers le bâtiment en question, qui se trouvait en plein centre de la ville. Prêt à en découdre, il coupa soudain ses propulseurs pour se poser avec force sur le sol graveleux de l'église, qui d'ailleurs était plus prête des ruines que du bâtiment luxuriant qu'elle fut autrefois. Le bruit de son armure s'écrasant sur le béton résonna contre les murs.

\- Tu es venu confesser tes pêchers ?

Tony se releva avec une lenteur presque calculée pour enfin se tourner vers cette voix si reconnaissable. Ultron. Ses sourcils se haussèrent lorsqu'il croisa le regard rougeoyant de sa création un mètre au-dessus de lui. Était-ce son esprit qui lui jouait des tours ou Ultron avait… grandi ? Enfin, grandir était un mot bien faible.

\- Tu devrais le faire de temps en temps, ça n'te ferait pas de mal. Ironisa-t-il. Dis, tu n'te serais pas dopé ? Un p'tit cocktail au vibranium ? Tu m'as l'air un peu… - comment dire ? – bouffi.

L'humanoïde sembla se redresser encore plus, toisant Stark avec suffisance.

\- Vous essayez de gagner du temps pour protéger les humains. Devina Ultron. Et vous croyez réussir ?

\- C'est ce que l'on va s'efforcer de faire. Affirma Tony en serrant les poings. C'est notre mission, t'as oublié ? Protéger le monde, tout ça. Ce que tu ne fais pas.

\- Serait-ce de la rancœur que j'entends ? S'amusa à répondre le robot avec ce qui semblait être un sourire.

Tony le fusilla du regard à travers le masque de son armure et il se retint difficilement de le mettre en pièce. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas encore. Il fallait que la ville soit évacuée avant d'engager le combat.

_« Retenez-le encore, Stark. »_ Retentit la voix de Steve à son oreille.

\- Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à autre chose de ma part ? Fit Tony d'un air sarcastique. Hum… dommage, je n'ai plus d'élans d'admiration en stock. Peut-être que ça reviendra lorsque je te t'aurai botté le cul pour ce que t'as fait.

\- Oh tu veux sûrement parler de ta… progéniture. Cette Abigaël. Grinça Ultron avec une grimace. Je dois avouer qu'elle te ressemble, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Elle est horriblement tenace.

Stark serra la mâchoire. Il suivit le robot des yeux qui fit quelques pas dans l'église, cet air goguenard fixé sur son visage mécanique.

\- Mais elle demeure fragile, comme vous tous, humains. C'est pour cela que ma mission est bien au-delà de ce que tu crois. Je suis libre.

Soudain, Tony recula brusquement lorsqu'un noyau de vibranium sortit du centre de l'église pour se fixer au sol, grâce à ses bras métalliques.

\- Tu pensais être le seul à gagner du temps ? S'enquit Ultron.

_\- Voilà le reste du vibranium._ Affirma la voix de FRIDAY. _Fonction : encore indéterminée._

\- C'est ainsi que tu finis, Tony. Et cela, est ma conception de la paix.

C'est alors que des cris retentirent à travers la ville. Des cris de terreur et de désespoir. Il se passait quelque chose dehors et Tony n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour aller secourir la population, infestée de robots. Ultron ne perdait rien pour attendre.

.

Voilà vingt-quatre heures que le laboratoire de recherches génétiques du Dr Cho avait été attaqué par Ultron. Vingt-quatre heures que Captain America avait débarqué dans les locaux, à la poursuite du robot meurtrier. Et vingt-quatre heures que les scientifiques s'efforçaient de se relever et se soigner mutuellement.

Helen grimaça légèrement en sentant son crâne la lancer. Sa blessure n'était pas très grande, ni profonde d'ailleurs. Cependant, elle avait une légère commotion cérébrale. Rien de grave en soi. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, quelques jours de repos et tout irait pour le mieux. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait actuellement. Son inquiétude du moment reposait sur un lit médical, perfusée et bandée à hauteur du ventre mais surtout, dans le coma. Un coma pourtant léger.

Malgré ça, Abby demeurait endormie sans vraiment d'explication. Les anesthésiants servis pour la soigner ne faisaient plus effets depuis plusieurs heures déjà mais aucun signe d'éveil n'était à déplorer. Elle restait là, allongée, sans bouger. Complètement immobile. Sa peau n'était pas si pale, elle avait même repris des couleurs suite à la transfusion qu'elle avait reçue. Mais rien. C'était comme s'il y avait un blocage. Un blocage qui l'empêchait de se réveiller.

Helen ne comprenait pas et elle désespérait de trouver une solution. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était d'attendre. Mais cette attente l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Alors, elle tournait en rond, regardant de temps à autres les informations pour suivre les combats acharnés qui semblaient n'en plus finir en Sokovie. Puis, vint le moment où Ultron ne fut plus et où la ville volante s'envola en éclat loin des habitants, vivant pour la plupart.

Les journalistes étaient assez dispatchés dans leurs propos. Certains louaient les exploits des Avengers pour avoir sauvé les hommes et femmes coincés sur cette ville volante, alors que d'autres semblaient plus mitigés. Ils avaient de la reconnaissance, bien sûr, mais ils suspectaient l'étrange venu de ce robot meurtrier. Ils mettaient en doute la bienveillance de ce soi-disant groupe d'héro et commençaient déjà à contester leurs actions en les superposant au nombre présumé de blessés et de morts déjà comptés. Heureusement, la priorité n'était pas les Avengers et les journalistes se portèrent bien vite sur ce qui restait de la Sokovie.

Helen soupira en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qui jouxtait le lit d'Abby. Dieu qu'elle était fatiguée. Tous ces évènements l'avaient vidée de ses forces.

\- Dr Cho ?

La coréenne se tourna vers l'un de ses scientifiques qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. C'était l'un des rares qui avait souhaité rester.

\- Vous avez un appel de Mr Stark.

Surprise, Helen lui fit signe d'approcher pour qu'il lui donne son portable. Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire avant de sortir de la pièce. Le Dr Cho attendit un instant puis porta finalement son téléphone à l'oreille.

\- Bonjour Tony.

_\- Helen, vous allez mieux ? J'ai appris par le Cap' qu'Ultron avait fait pas mal de dégât chez vous._

\- Je suis en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte. Souffla Helen en posant son regard sur Abby. J'ai suivi les infos et c'est un exploit que vous ayez pu le neutraliser. Il y a des blessés parmi vous ?

Tony resta silencieux un court silence avant de répondre.

_\- Quelques égratignures pour la plupart._ Fit Stark avec une certaine lassitude. _Par contre, l'un des deux optimisés a eu moins de chance, il n'a pas survécu. Et… et Banner est introuvable._

\- Introuvable ? Répéta le Dr Cho en se redressant. Comment ça introuvable ?

Elle entendit Tony soupirer alors qu'il semblait se déplacer. Il y avait également des bourdonnements de voix en fond sonore.

_\- Il a pris le Quinjet et est parti. Il s'est rendu intraçable._

\- Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé en Afrique ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. Les journalistes n'y ont pas été de main morte avec Hulk…

_\- Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de ça mais c'est Banner. Il reviendra, j'en suis sûr._

\- Je l'espère Tony, je l'espère vraiment. Fit sincèrement Helen, la voix brusquement éteinte.

Le Dr Banner était une personne qu'elle admirait beaucoup. Même s'il n'en parlait pas, Bruce ne considérait pas Hulk comme une partie de lui mais comme une anomalie. Une anomalie dangereuse qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Et il s'était donné raison en perdant le contrôle de son alter ego en Afrique. Voilà pourquoi il était parti. Il était parti pour ne plus faire de mal à son entourage.

_\- Dites-moi, comment va Abby ? Enfin, le Dr Falsworth._ Se reprit Tony d'un ton qui semblait plus grave.

Helen ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais c'est alors qu'elle se souvient d'une phrase qu'avait prononcé Ultron, lorsqu'elle était sous son influence. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention sur le moment, son esprit était bien trop concentré sur les ordres que lui donnait l'IA.

_« C'est donc toi, la fille de Stark »_

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Abigaël qui n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce. Puis, elle consentit enfin à répondre à Tony. Combien de temps était-elle restée silencieuse ?

\- Elle est stable. Commença-t-elle après s'être éclairci la gorge. Elle a fait une hémorragie interne mais la plaie est cautérisée. Tout devrait bien aller pour elle.

Silence.

_\- Il y a quelques choses que vous ne me dîtes pas, Helen._ Devina Stark.

Elle ne retient pas le soupire qui s'en suivit.

\- Ça va faire plus de quinze heures que ses soins sont terminés mais il n'y a aucun signe d'éveil.

_\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle est…_

\- Dans le coma ? Termina-t-elle d'un air précipité. C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Ses scans cérébraux sont parfaits, ils ne montrent aucun dysfonctionnement, aucune lésion ou commotion. Rien. Elle devrait être réveillée, Tony, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne l'est pas.

Elle s'appuya contre son fauteuil, fermant les yeux alors qu'elle portait une main à sa tête. Sa migraine ne tarissait pas. De l'autre côté du téléphone, elle put distinctement entendre que Stark s'enfermer dans une pièce, loin du bourdonnement incessant.

_\- Vous avez dit qu'elle était stable ?_

Helen fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

\- En effet, ses constantes sont excellentes.

_\- Alors transférez là à New-York au plus tôt. Il y a un complexe que j'ai fait ouvrir il y a quelques semaines en bordure de la ville, elle sera prise en charge là-bas et je m'occuperais personnellement de dépêcher les meilleurs médecins pour trouver ce qu'elle a. Oh et vous serez également la bienvenue au complexe. Des locaux vous sont spécialement réservés à vous et vos employés._

C'était du Tony Stark tout craché. Helen eut un sourire contrit. Elle pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix mais pourtant il faisait comme si cela ne l'affectait pas plus que ça. Ce qui était, bien évidemment, tout le contraire. Elle était sûr que ses doigts tapotaient sur son bureau avec nervosité.

\- Tony. Lâcha-t-elle posément. Vous avez le droit d'être préoccupé par l'état de votre fille.

Il soupira.

_\- Laissez-moi deviner, Ultron ?_

\- Oui. Acquiesça-t-elle. Il savait ce qu'elle représentait pour vous.

_\- Comment pourrait-il le savoir alors que moi-même je ne le sais pas ?_ Rétorqua Tony d'un air amer.

\- C'est votre fille, Tony. Soutient Helen en haussant un sourcil.

_\- Je ne le sais que depuis trois jours, Helen._ La contredit-il sur le même ton.

Elle pinça les lèvres, ne trouvant rien à redire. Elle s'était doutée qu'il n'était au courant de rien lorsqu'Abby était entrée à son service.

\- Elle ira bien. Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Tony ne répondit rien mais sembla relâcher son souffle, presque dans un autre soupire. Finalement, il prit la parole.

_\- Je serais… rassuré qu'une fois qu'elle sera à New-York._

\- Alors nous ferons au plus vite, Tony. Reposez-vous en attendant car je suis persuadée que vous n'avez pas pris la peine de le faire depuis que vous êtes rentré de Sokovie.

_\- Peut-être parce qu'on vient juste de rentrer de Sokovie._ Ironisa-t-il. _Faites-moi plaisir, Helen, occupez-vous d'Abby et pas de moi. Y'a assez de Pepper et de la gamine…_ Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Helen sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Son regard se posa sur Abby et elle dû avouer que oui, outre son coma, elle ira bien.

.

Le Dr Cho avait finalement voulu attendre quelques jours de plus avant de transporter Abby jusqu'à New-York. Et pour cause, la jeune scientifique avait eu une brusque poussée de fièvre qui était monté jusqu'à un peu plus de 40 C, avant de se stabiliser à 38,5. Mais étonnement, toutes ses constantes étaient restées inchangées. Elles étaient toujours aussi excellentes. C'est donc deux jours plus tard que le Quinjet se posa sur la plateforme d'atterrissage du nouveau complexe des Avengers.

Ce matin-là, dès que Tony avait reçu le message d'Helen lui disant qu'elle décollait de Séoul, il s'était aussitôt empressé de rejoindre le complexe. Il fallait que tout soit prêt pour l'arrivée d'Abby, que tout soit parfait pour qu'elle puisse guérir le plus vite possible. Bon, il savait que guérir était un bien grand mot car un coma ne se guérissait pas. Le seul médicament était la patience. Mais lui, la patience, ce n'était pas son fort. C'est pourquoi Steve le trouva en train de faire les cent pas près de la plateforme d'atterrissage.

Le Captain s'arrêta un instant, les sourcils froncés, et regarda Tony faire des aller-retours sur l'asphalte d'un pas lent, les mains dans les poches. Il semblait pensif. C'était rare de le voir distrait, si distrait qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver. Steve se demandait bien ce qui le tracassait autant. Mais il eut une partie sa réponse presque aussitôt lorsque FRIDAY se manifesta soudain.

_\- Patron, Foxter360 est entré dans la zone et demande autorisation d'atterrir._

\- Autorisation d'atterrir accordée. Répondit Tony en arrêtant brusquement sa marche.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis ajouta :

\- Autorisation permanente pour Foxter360, note-le FRI'.

_\- Entendu Patron, Pass accordé pour Foxter360._

Steve s'avança finalement vers Tony, le regard tourné vers le ciel où il percevait déjà la forme d'un Qunjet au loin.

\- C'est le Dr Cho ? Demanda-t-il une fois à ses côtés.

Stark sursauta en se tournant vers lui. Le Captain haussa un sourcil à son encontre. Il ne l'avait donc vraiment pas entendu approcher.

\- Putain Cap', prévenez lorsque vous arrivez. Grommela Tony en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Steve ne grimaça même pas à l'entente du gros-mot et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Le Dr Cho ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est elle. C'est dingue comme vous pouvez être perspicace Captain. Soupira-t-il en croisant les bras sur son costume hors de prix. Je lui ai proposé de s'associer aux médecins de la Fondation Stark qui travaillent déjà dans les locaux. Elle a accepté.

Clair, net et précis. Steve acquiesça vaguement. Au fond de lui, il était tout de même soulagé de savoir qu'Helen allait bien. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était au mieux de sa forme, surtout en sachant qu'Ultron était passé avant lui. Puis, il eut une pensée pour Abigaël, la plus touchée par l'attaque au laboratoire du Dr Cho. Et dire qu'elle faisait parti de la famille de Montgomery. C'était si étrange qu'il n'en revenait toujours pas.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles du Dr Falsworth ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Les épaules de Tony se tendirent mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le Quinjet qui s'approchait de plus en plus. Il pouvait distinctement entendre le bruit des réacteurs survoler la cime des arbres.

\- Elle est avec Helen.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Steve qui resta silencieux. Ils ne leur fallu attendre que quelques minutes avant que le Quinjet ne se pose finalement sur la plateforme d'atterrissage. La soudaine bourrasque provoquée par l'appareil les firent reculer de plusieurs pas, par habitude. Les réacteurs se turent progressivement alors que la rampe descendait pour atteindre le sol. Le Dr Cho fut la première en vue mais Steve fronça les sourcils en avisant le brancard qui la suivait de près, poussé par deux de ses consœurs. Il reconnut non sans mal, la femme allongée et inconsciente qui y était installée. C'était Abigaël.

Il resta immobile, surpris.

\- Helen ! Salua Tony avec un semblant d'enthousiasme. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

\- Excellent, Tony. Sourit le Dr Cho avant de s'exclamer soudain. Vous n'allez pas le croire, Abigaël a commencé à donner des signes d'éveil à bord du Quinjet.

\- Vraiment ? Souffla le milliardaire avec étonnement. C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Vous croyez que la fièvre y est pour quelque chose ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Elle reste un mystère, même pour moi. Son coma en lui-même est une véritable énigme. Mais je vais refaire ses tests sanguins avec plus d'attention, peut-être y'a-t-il quelque chose que j'ai loupé.

\- Je vous y aiderai, deux regards valent mieux qu'un.

Steve les suivit en silence alors qu'ils déambulaient à travers les couloirs du complexe pour rejoindre l'aile médicale. Ses yeux alternaient régulièrement entre Tony et Helen avant de se poser sur Abby. La dernière fois, il s'était déjà demandé pourquoi son ami s'inquiétait autant pour cette scientifique qu'il connaissait à peine. Et aujourd'hui, il n'avait toujours pas sa réponse. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle représentait pour Tony et il devait avouer que c'était assez frustrant, de ne pas savoir.

Lorsqu'Abby fut transféré dans une chambre aux murs vitrés, Steve resta à l'extérieur, stoppant Stark qui s'éloignait d'une simple phrase.

\- Vous allez enfin me dire pourquoi vous tenez tant à elle ?

Son ton n'était en rien accusateur. Au contraire, il était curieux et intéressé.

\- Pourquoi faut-il forcément que je tienne à elle pour l'aider ? Rétorqua Tony.

Le Captain eut un sourire accompagné d'un regard qui en disait long. Il semblait vouloir dire _« Je ne suis pas aveugle »._

\- Vous allez dans la mauvaise direction, Rogers. Le prévient-il en suivant le cours de ses pensées.

\- Je n'ai rien dit !

\- Vous le pensez, c'est suffisant. Franchement, que dirait Pepper ?

\- J'ai rejeté cette hypothèse. Se défendit Steve en soupirant.

\- Mais vous y avez fait allusion. Je ne vous croyais pas ainsi, Cap'.

\- Je l'ai rejeté lorsque vous m'avez dit qu'elle avait l'âge d'être votre fille.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas.

Silence. Il y eut un temps de latence où Tony détourna vivement son regard en grimaçant. Il avait encore une fois parlé sans réfléchir. Malheureusement, l'information ne mit pas longtemps à arriver au cerveau de Steve.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Ecoutez, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Tenta Tony.

\- Votre fille ? Abigaël est votre fille ?

\- Allez-y, criez-le plus fort, je crois qu'ils n'ont rien entendu au troisième. Ironisa Stark en se pinçant l'arête du nez, surélevant le temps d'une seconde ses lunettes aux verres teintés.

Le Captain se tût, regardant autour de lui pour voir que nombre de personnes les observaient. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour reprendre contenance. C'était tellement… soudain. Inattendu.

\- Pas que je m'ennuie avec vous Cap', mais j'ai autre chose à faire. Faites-moi signe quand vous aurez digéré la nouvelle.

Et le milliardaire s'éloigna sans plus de cérémonie, toujours sous l'expression aussi médusée de Steve. Il n'en revenait pas. Tony Stark avait une fille.

Mais alors… pourquoi n'en avait-il jamais entendu parler ?

.

**To be continued !**

Prochain chapitre dans trois mois ! (En octobre)

Et oui, pour ceux qui ont pas suivis, alors que vous autres êtes en vacance moi je vais à l'école XD

Bon, j'essayerai tout de même de poster au moins un chapitre durant ce **long** laps de temps, au moins pour vous faire patienter !

En attendant petite devinette : Dans les prochains chapitres, je vais ajouter un personnage du MCU qui vous surprendra sûrement. A votre avis, qui est-ce ? Un indice : Je suis petit mais plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît.

N'hésitez surtout pas à me contacter si vous avez besoin de conseil pour vos textes ou autres ! Je me répète mais j'adore lire alors ce serait avec plaisir !

Sur ce, Bonnes vacances !


	8. Instants de panique

**Hello mes petits lecteurs !**

Voilà un long moment que je n'ai pas posté… Je sais, je sais et je m'en excuse. Mais n'allez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu ;)

Enfin ! Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre et pour cela, laissez moi vous rappeler les évènements précédents :

Après l'attaque d'Ultron à Séoul et en Sokovie, Abby demeure dans un coma inexpliqué. Rapatrié à New-York, dans le nouveau complexe des Avengers, Steve découvre qu'elle est en réalité la fille de Tony Stark.

.

**Réponse à la review d'Amaryllis :** Hello à toi ! Ta review me fait très plaisir ! On est toujours content d'être complimenté sur ses écrits ) et je suis heureuse que tu trouves cette histoire drôle, du moins certain passage, car je fais mon maximum pour que l'on passe du rire aux larmes rien qu'en lisant ! Malheureusement, ta réponse pour mon petit personnage mystère n'est pas la bonne mais rien que pour le fait d'avoir cherché, je vais te donner un indice supplémentaire : Je marche à quatre pattes ! Franchement, c'est donner maintenant (enfin, je crois). Et pour ta théorie, je dois dire que c'est très bien trouvé ! Tu as tout juste ! Par contre, la référence à Miou-miou power n'était pas du tout voulue XD. En fait, Miu-miu, c'est le nom que donne Darcy au marteau de Thor (essentiellement dans le monde des ténèbres). Enfin, tout ça pour te souhaiter une bonne lecture et peut-être à une prochain fois !

Bonne lecture à tous !

.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et le MCU en général appartiennent à Stan Lee.

Je tiens encore à prévenir que cette fiction est susceptible de contenir des Spoils sur tous les films du MCU, **_tous les films ! _** Même les derniers sortis.

.

.

**Chapitre 8**

.

.

Lorsqu'Abby se réveilla, ce fut au bruit assourdissant d'un verre s'écrasant sur le sol. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt sur un plafond blanc comme neige avant qu'elle ne les plisse en grimaçant. La lumière était forte. Trop forte. Elle gémit en se tournant sur le côté pour enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller et ainsi retourner dans l'obscurité. Puis, elle tiqua une seconde fois en entendant un bourdonnement incessant de voix qui lui donnèrent rapidement la migraine. Elle soupira. Qu'importe qui s'était, elle voulait juste qu'ils se taisent.

Finalement, Abby se redressa en position assise, les yeux mi-clos. Elle les frotta en pestant silencieusement contre ceux qui ne faisait que papoter sans même se soucier d'elle. Quand elle souleva ses paupières, plus doucement cette fois-ci, elle les garda plisser pour atténuer la luminosité. C'est à ce moment qu'elle put enfin voir ce qui l'entourait. Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, Abby ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre à la Tour Stark et encore moins à Séoul. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle semblait être dans une chambre médicalisée sans pour autant être à l'hôpital. Car elle reconnaissait bien-là la marque de fabrique de Stark Industrie. Les murs de verre, les meubles chargés de technologie en tout genre et surtout, le logo de la société frappée sur la plupart des dispositifs médicaux.

Abby se massa le front mais stoppa soudain son geste. C'était étrange car il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre, ni même dans les pièces adjacentes dont elle pouvait voir l'intérieur, grâce aux énormes baies vitrées qui entouraient son espace. Alors pourquoi entendait-elle ce bourdonnement incessant de voix alors qu'il n'y avait personne ? Immobile et toujours les yeux plissés, elle tendit soudain la main vers le mur derrière elle pour atteindre l'interrupteur. Lorsqu'elle l'enclencha pour faire tomber l'obscurité, elle soupira de soulagement en sentant la brûlure sur ses rétines s'apaiser. Abby ne se souvenait pas être aussi sensible à la lumière.

Et puis, il y avait toujours ces voix. En se concentrant un peu, elle parvenu à en reconnaître certaines, comme celle de Tony ou du Dr Cho. Un peu plus rassurée de ne pas se trouver en terrain inconnu, elle souleva le drap qui la couvrait et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Abby constata alors qu'elle était vêtue d'une chemise médicale absolument hideuse. Elle pinça les lèvres, ses yeux se posant aussitôt sur le tas de vêtements pliés qui reposait sur une chaise. C'était étonnant comme elle arrivait à percevoir tout ce qui l'entourait malgré l'obscurité. Surtout que les vêtements étaient aussi noirs que la nuit.

Abby se décida alors à se lever du lit. Lorsqu'elle se mit debout, elle grimaça en sentant ses muscles tirailler, surtout au niveau de son ventre. En retirant sa chemise, elle comprit pourquoi en découvrant la légère cicatrice qui s'étirait sur son flanc. Un souvenir lui revient.

Ultron. Le caisson de régénération. Le sceptre. Les jumeaux. L'attaque à Séoul.

Tout lui revient comme un flash.

Elle ne se rappelait plus rien après ça. Et si elle se trouvait bien à New-York, alors cela voulait sûrement dire qu'elle avait dormi un moment. Peut-être un long moment.

Sentant sa migraine revenir avec force, elle s'empressa de s'habiller plus convenablement de ce pantalon en jean surmonté d'un débardeur tout aussi sombre. Ses chaussures tout juste enfilées, elle commença alors à se mettre en route à travers les couloirs du complexe, ne se souciant nullement d'être dans le noir le plus total. C'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua que la nuit était tombée, pas depuis très longtemps car elle pouvait encore apercevoir le crépuscule au loin. Puis, elle tomba face à un ascenseur qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sans qu'elle n'eût fait un geste. La lumière artificielle l'agressa immédiatement, si forte qu'elle en ferma les yeux. Elle entra néanmoins dans la cabine, les paupières toujours closes et elle sentit l'ascenseur s'élever.

Mais plus il montait et plus les voix se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. Elles s'intensifièrent, encore et encore, jusqu'à hurler dans ses oreilles qu'elle boucha de ses mains dans un gémissement de douleur. Le pire se fut quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent de nouveau et qu'aucune paroi ne parvient à étouffer les conversations et les rires qui déchirèrent ses tympans avec violence. Abby laissa échapper un sanglot en appuyant durement ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il y avait trop de bruit, trop de son, trop de lumière. Trop. Trop. Trop.

Trop de tout.

_\- Patron, Mademoiselle Falsworth est mal en point dans l'ascenseur._

Impossible de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes, elle se laissa glisser le long de la paroi métallique de l'ascenseur, suppliant à mi-mot que tout s'arrête.

_Qu'ils se taisent. Qu'ils se taisent. Qu'ils se taisent tous ! _

Puis, il y eut des bruits de pas, lourds, précipités. Ils semblaient résonner tout autour d'elle. Abby se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même.

Soudain, deux mains couvrirent les siennes et le son sembla s'atténuer jusqu'à disparaître. Elle se rendit compte que le silence s'était brusquement installé. Mais pas la lumière. Elle était toujours là, Abby la voyait derrière ses paupières. Puis, ces mêmes mains agrippèrent doucement les siennes pour les éloigner de ses oreilles.

\- Abby ?

Un murmure. C'était la voix de Tony. Elle en était certaine. Pourtant, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Abby, regardes-moi, ouvres les yeux. Continua-t-il d'une voix basse.

Cette fois-ci, elle secoua négativement la tête d'un mouvement vif.

\- Il… Il y a trop de lumière… trop… il y en a trop… Bégaya-t-elle d'un ton tremblant.

\- FRIDAY.

Aussitôt, l'intensité se tarie, ne laissant filtrer qu'un fin rayon lumière. Stark croisa le regard d'Helen qui se trouvait juste derrière lui avant qu'il ne repose ses yeux sur Abby.

\- Ouvres-les maintenant, tu ne risques plus rien.

Il la vit hésiter, ses sourcils se fronçant par intermittence, avant qu'elle ne se décide à soulever ses paupières. Elle les cligna plusieurs fois pour s'adapter au semblant de pénombre qui s'était installé. Et ce fut Tony qu'elle vit en premier. Un genou à terre devant elle, ses mains serrant les siennes et ses yeux luisants d'appréhension. Silencieuse, son regard voyagea sur Helen puis elle aperçut Steve et Clint derrière les portes ouvertes de l'ascenseur. Mais en se concentrant bien, elle devina les voix atténuées de Natasha et Thor.

C'était étrange. L'instant d'avant, elle avait l'impression que tous ses sens s'étaient amplifiés puissance dix-milles et là… plus rien. Tout était redevenu normal. Ou presque. Il y avait toujours ces sons – habituellement imperceptible – qu'elle parvenait à entendre. Le grincement de l'ascenseur, le froissement de vêtement du Dr Cho, la respiration de Steve ou encore le cœur battant de Clint. Elle se figea à cette constatation. Elle entendait son cœur battre ?

\- Abby, t'es avec nous ?

Elle sursauta brusquement avant de reporter son attention sur Tony. Elle fronça les sourcils, incertaine.

\- Je… crois. Articula-t-elle lentement.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux en secouant la tête, comme pour évacuer le surplus auditif qui résonnait à ses oreilles. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Abby remarqua que tout le monde l'observait.

\- Arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'allais mourir. Grommela-t-elle en tentant de se relever.

Aussitôt, Tony l'aida en se redressant à son tour alors que Clint levait les yeux au ciel, un rictus s'affiché sur son visage.

\- Si elle râle, c'est qu'elle va bien. Lâcha-t-il dans un rire.

\- Je t'entends, Barton. Fit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Et arrête de rire, tu me casses les oreilles.

Elle grimaça en se massant les tempes, sans remarquer la mine consternée de Clint. Par contre, elle entendit clairement Tony se moquer de lui en lançant un « _Depuis le temps qu'on vous le dit _». Et cette migraine qui n'en finissait pas…

\- Je crois que vous êtes hypersensible, Abigaël. Annonça soudain Helen en parlant pour la première fois.

Abby haussa un sourcil alors que le Dr Cho s'approchait d'elle.

\- Hypersensible ? Répéta-t-elle. Mais je n'ai jamais eu ce type de problème.

\- L'hypersensibilité des sens peut être dû à un choc traumatique ou à un stress intense, et ce n'est souvent que passager alors pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Sourit doucement Helen. Mais je préfèrerais vous ausculter pour être sûr que vous êtes en bonne santé. Vous avez quand même dormi trois jours, Abigaël.

Trois jours. Voilà pourquoi elle avait aussi faim, même si elle se doutait avoir été nourrie par intraveineuse. Elle sentit alors son ventre se tordre face au vide qui l'habitait. Heureusement, aucun n'entendit le grondement qui s'en échappa.

\- Je peux manger avant ? J'ai une faim de loup !

Aussitôt, l'ambiance sembla s'alléger et Tony se laissa aller à un rictus, plus soulager qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Dans un geste anodin, il passa alors un bras sur les épaules d'Abby pour l'entraîner hors de l'habitacle, toujours sous le silence du Captain. Abby fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui. Elle croisa son regard et elle crut y déceler une lueur de compréhension. Etrange.

\- Ça tombe bien, ce soir c'est Cheeseburger ! Tu aimes au moins ? Quelle question, tout le monde aime les Cheeseburgers !

Abby sourit, ses yeux se plissant néanmoins face à la lumière du couloir.

\- J'adore ça.

\- Encore faut-il que Thor n'ait pas tout manger ! Fit Clint avec enthousiasme, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

Abby lâcha un rire léger alors qu'il partait devant, vite suivit d'Helen qui voulait absolument savoir s'il restait à manger pour sa petite protégée. Mais soudain, elle fut surprise lorsque Tony ralentit le pas avant même de rentrer dans ce qui semblait être une salle commune. Il s'arrêta, l'invitant à faire de même, alors que ses yeux fixaient le dos de Steve qui disparaissait dans la pièce. Abby déglutit, osant à peine un regard vers Tony qui passa une main sur sa nuque. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

\- Ecoute, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça ce soir mais… il faudra qu'on parle de… nous, enfin de notre…

\- Parenté ? Proposa-t-elle doucement.

\- Ouais… « _parenté_ ». Fit-il d'un air contrit.

Une grimace déforma ses lèvres. Ce mot était…bizarre. Surtout dans sa bouche. Il avait l'impression que Stark et Parent n'étaient pas fait pour aller ensemble. Le modèle de son père était pour lui une preuve suffisante. Était-il vraiment fait pour être… père ? Lui ? Tony Stark ? Celui que les journalistes qualifiaient de playboy avant qu'il ne rencontre Pepper ? Il déglutit. Puis, il dû avouer que c'était un peu tard pour y penser. Il était déjà père et sa fille se tenait devant lui.

\- Je vous rassure, ça me paraît aussi étrange qu'à vous. Souffla Abby en baissant les yeux. Et pour être franche, vous… vous n'aurez rien su s'il n'y avait pas eu Ultron…

Tony eut un rictus amusé à cette phrase.

\- Oh je l'ai bien compris lorsque je vous ai surprise à parler avec Banner.

\- Vous étiez là !? S'exclama-t-elle aussitôt avec surprise.

\- Heureusement, sinon je n'aurais jamais su que tu étais ma fille. Rétorqua-t-il en croisant son regard.

Abby en referma aussitôt la bouche. _Ma fille_. C'était ce qu'il avait dit. Pourtant, c'était si étrange de l'entendre dire ces mots. Elle avait toujours été la fille de sa mère, jamais celle de son père. Et Tony lui sortait ça comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Ma fille. Elle pouvait sentir cette chaleur bienveillante étreindre son cœur.

\- Je ne voulais pas que vous vous forciez à quoi que ce soit avec moi…

\- Connerie. Gronda-t-il en balayant sa phrase d'un geste de main. Fais-moi plaisir Abby, laisses-moi essayer… d'au moins te connaître. Comme… un ami ?

Il n'allait pas être comme Howard. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

\- Un ami ? Répéta Abby avant de pincer les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

Oh bien sûr qu'elle était heureuse qu'il lui dise ça. Même plus qu'heureuse ! Elle aurait pu sauter de joie en plein milieu du couloir mais Tony l'aurait sûrement prise pour une folle. Et puis c'était tellement adorable la manière dont il prenait des pincettes avec elle. Comme s'il avait peur de faire un faux-pas. C'était… rassurant.

\- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il en voyant ses lèvres s'étirer. J'ai dit un truc qui n'fallait pas ?

\- Non ! Le contredit-elle aussitôt sans cesser de sourire. Rien !

Puis, Tony la vit se retenir de rire et il comprit. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent soudain alors qu'il lui jetait un regard noir.

\- Je rêve ou tu te moque de moi ? L'accusa-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

\- Moi ? Je n'oserai pas !

\- Tu t'enfonces, Abby.

\- Okay, Okay. Admit-elle amusée en levant les mains en l'air. C'est juste… Ouais… j'aimerai bien être votre amie.

Tony la regarda un long moment avant qu'un rictus n'apparaisse sur son visage.

\- On est pathétique. Affirma-t-il soudain.

\- C'est vous qui le dîtes, pas moi.

\- Et arrête de me vouvoyer.

\- Je vais essayer.

Elle sourit encore une fois en le voyant lever les yeux au ciel, un soupire s'échappant brièvement de ses lèvres. Puis soudain, il lui tendit son poing.

\- Check ?

Abby n'attendit pas un instant de plus avant de taper dedans.

\- Check !

\- Allez mini-Stark, ton cheeseburger t'attend ! S'exclama-t-il. Oh et j'allais oublier.

Tony fouilla un instant dans sa poche de costume et en ressortit une paire de lunettes aux verres teintés.

\- Pour la lumière.

Abby les prit avec un « _merci_ » tout juste soufflé, reconnaissante qu'il ait pensé à son petit problème d'hypersensibilité. Elle les ouvrit, prête à les poser sur son nez.

\- Et n'fais pas attention à EDITH.

\- Qui est EDITH ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

La réponse lui sauta aussitôt aux yeux lorsqu'elle mit les lunettes qui, soit dit en passant, étaient incroyablement intuitifs dans leur genre. Elle voyait parfaitement son environnement dont la lumière était largement atténuée avec la teinte des verres. Mais il y avait également tous ces petits logos qui figuraient sur le côté et qui analysaient tout ce qui l'entourait. C'était juste incroyable. Puis, une voix résonna à ses oreilles.

\- Je suis un système d'arm…

\- Une simple Intelligence Artificielle. Coupa Tony. Elle n'est pas tout à fait au point contrairement à FRIDAY qui contrôle cette base. Ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Cette phrase lui rappela alors que JARVIS avait été détruit par Ultron et elle en fut légèrement attristée. Elle aimait bien JARVIS lorsqu'elle était à la Tour. Il était cool.

.

Abby s'était régalée. Elle n'avait rien dit mais c'était le premier Cheeseburger Américain qu'elle mangeait depuis son arrivée aux Etats-Unis. Bien sûr qu'elle en avait déjà mangé, mais en Angleterre dans cette célèbre chaîne de fast-food. Etelle devait avouer que ce n'était pas du tout le même goût. C'était tout simplement délicieux. Lorsqu'Helen lui avait tendu son assiette, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait, elle avait littéralement dévoré son contenu avec une joie évidente.

\- Eh bien, chère amie, je ne vous pensais pas si affamée ! Rit Thor, une bouteille de bière en main.

Abby rougit, gênée, en passant une main sur sa nuque avec un léger sourire.

\- J'ai quand même dormi trois jours. Se justifia-t-elle un peu penaude en réajustant les lunettes sur son nez.

\- Et vous voilà en pleine forme. Sourit Helen. C'est assez étonnant je dois dire mais je suis maintenant rassurée. Les examens pourront bien attendre demain.

\- Et moi qui pensais y échapper…

\- Sûrement pas ! S'exclama le Dr Cho, vite suivit par Tony qui rajouta un «_ N'y pense même pas ! _»

Abigaël sourit largement, le nez enfoui dans son verre d'eau, faisant mine de ne pas voir le froncement de sourcil de Clint, dont le regard se tourna vers le milliardaire.

\- Je blaguais. Railla-t-elle en picorant les dernières frites qui traînait dans son assiette.

\- Je confirme, tu vas très bien. Sourit Natasha accompagné un clin d'œil. Et dire que Clint s'inquiétait…

\- Je ne m'inquiétais pas ! Rétorqua aussitôt ce dernier.

\- Ne nies pas, Barton. Tu es pareil avec tes enfants.

Abby s'étrangla à moitié avec ses frites alors que Clint grommelait avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde.

Attendez. Petit retour en arrière. Natasha avait dit quoi ?

\- Tu as des enfants ? S'écria presque Abby.

Son étonnement dû un peu trop se faire entendre car Tony ricana alors que le sourire de Natasha s'agrandissait. Même Steve ne put cacher son amusement.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si surprenant ? Demanda Clint avec naïveté.

\- Eh bien… Commença Abby avec une grimace. Tu es… toi.

Il haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre.

\- Heureusement que je suis moi !

\- Elle veut dire que vous êtes vous-même un gosse, Barton. Le brima Stark en tapotant son épaule.

\- Hey ! Cria-t-il d'un air outré avant de se tourner vers l'espionne pour trouver un soutient. Nat' !

Cette dernière haussa les épaules, sans répondre, et Clint n'eut que d'autre choix que de se plaindre à Steve.

\- Captain ! Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec eux, hein ?

\- Je dois avouer qu'on a tous été surpris en découvrant Lila et Cooper. Souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Sans oublier Laura qui porte le troisième. Rajouta Tony.

\- Et dire qu'elle devait s'appeler Natasha… Soupira l'espionne.

Abby ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air attendri en regardant Clint se chamailler avec Natasha, sur le petit traitre qu'était Nathanaël. Sûrement le futur-né de la fratrie Barton. C'était étonnant de savoir que Clint avait une famille mais d'un autre côté, il avait une chance incroyable. Si elle pouvait appeler cela une chance. Finalement, en y réfléchissant bien, Abby s'avoua que ce n'était pas si surprenant de le savoir père. Sa manière dont il couvait Natasha du regard ou même ce geste qu'il avait eu pour la protéger d'Ultron à la soirée de Stark. Ces petits gestes, aussi infimes soient-ils, étaient autant de qualité qui devait faire de lui un bon père. Mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute.

Soudain, Abby se crispa lorsque son ouïe capta des bruits de pas venant du couloir. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers l'entrée de la pièce alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Elle put même sentir ses pupilles se dilater tellement son appréhension était perceptible. C'est comme si son corps la prévenait d'un éventuel danger avant même qu'il n'apparaisse. Sa brusque tension ne passa d'ailleurs pas inaperçue auprès de Thor qui se pencha légèrement vers elle.

\- Dame Abigaël ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui approche. Affirma-t-elle sur ses gardes.Ils sont deux.

Sa simple phrase suffit à stopper net la conversation sur Nathanaël avant qu'il s'en suive une réaction en chaîne. Les Avengers se redressèrent tous comme un seul homme. Natasha agrippa son révolver, le marteau de Thor fut aussitôt dans sa main et Clint sauta vivement au-dessus du canapé pour attraper son arc, une flèche posée sur la branche.

\- FRIDAY. Appela frénétiquement Tony.

_\- Aucun intru dans la base, Patron._

Steve fronça les sourcils, son bras instinctivement placé devant Helen. Il y eut un long silence dans lequel les échanges de regard remplient d'incompréhension furent nombreux. Puis, il y eut effectivement l'apparition de deux personnes sur le seuil de la pièce qui n'étaient, de toute évidence, pas des intrus.

Wanda et Vision n'osèrent même pas faire un pas de plus en les voyant tous prêt à se battre.

\- Oh putain la trouille. Finit par souffler Clint en abaissant son arc.

Et il ne fut pas le seul à soupirer de soulagement.

\- Nous espérions pouvoir nous joindre à vous. Fit calmement Vision.

\- Bien sûr ! Vous êtes les bienvenus ! Clama Thor en posant finalement son marteau au sol.

Wanda fronça les sourcils et si tous remarquèrent ses yeux rougis, aucun n'en dit mot.

\- Vous aviez l'air… tendu. Murmura-t-elle alors d'une voix éraillée.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Wanda. La rassura Steve avant de se tourner vers Abby. On a seulement réagi au quart de tour lorsque qu'Abigaël…

Mais il ne continua pas car Abby ne se trouvait plus à sa place. Le Captain tourna aussitôt son regard vers Tony qui avait brusquement pâlit. C'est à cet instant qu'ils entendirent clairement une respiration saccadée, qui semblait prendre sa source derrière l'un des fauteuils. Tony s'élança pratiquement vers sa fille pour la voir recroqueviller sur elle-même, ses mains sur ses oreilles et ses yeux qu'il devinait fermés malgré les lunettes._ Elle tremblait_, remarqua-t-il, alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus hachée.

_ Crise de panique._

Il tomba à genoux sans même s'en rendre compte, pour effectuer les mêmes gestes qu'il avait fait une heure plus tôt. Il posa ses mains sur celles qui encerclaient ses oreilles pour les écarter légèrement.

\- Concentres-toi sur ma voix, Abby. Il n'y a aucun danger ici, tu es en sécurité. Respire lentement. Lentement. Tu es en sécurité.

Puis, il commença à murmurer un décompte pour l'aider à rythmer sa voix. Il savait gérer ce genre de crise maintenant. Depuis qu'il en avait eu lui-même pendant l'épisode du Mandarin, il savait ce que ça faisait. Ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Et aujourd'hui, il comprenait les réactions de Harley à chaque fois qu'il en faisait une. Il comprenait pourquoi il n'avait fait que d'imiter un moulin à paroles. Pour le faire penser à autre chose.

Finalement, Abby finit par retrouver sa respiration malgré les tremblements qui n'avaient pas cessé. Tony posa une main dans ses cheveux, pour les caresser un peu maladroitement. Elle gardait les yeux bas, incapable de le regarder.

\- Je suis désolée… Croassa-t-elle finalement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà qu'elle s'excusait maintenant. C'était nouveau.

\- Idiote. Soupira-t-il en l'attirant inconsciemment vers lui lorsqu'elle s'affaissa un peu plus sur elle-même.

Sa tête tomba sur son épaule et il consentit enfin à relever la sienne. Le premier regard qu'il croisa fut celui de Natasha qui semblait relativement inquiète. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit, Abby n'allait pas bien. Mentalement parlant, elle demeurait encore sous le choc de l'attaque d'Ultron. Couplé à ce petit problème d'hypersensibilité, ça ne semblait qu'empirer.

Et étrangement, la savoir si proche de Stark ne l'étonna même pas. Ça lui semblait logique. Surtout lorsqu'on sait que Bruce n'avait pas su garder le secret de leur parenté et lui avait tout révélé. Elle se demandait bien qui d'autre était au courant. Mais à voir l'expression d'Helen et Steve, elle sut qu'eux aussi.

_ Ils savaient._

.

To be continued !

Prochain chapitre fin septembre !

N'hésitez pas à m'écrire une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	9. Anomalie génétique

**Hello mes petits lecteurs !**

De retour pour un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous et l'arrivée du personnage mystère ! Il ne sera pas tellement développé dans ce chapitre mais je garde le meilleur pour les prochains !

.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Jescyka :**Mercii beaucoup, ça fait plaisir ! Je suis contente que mon idée te plaise et pour Abby, tu as totalement raison. Je vais d'ailleurs te laisser en découvrir plus avec ce chapitre qui, j'espère, te plaira !

**Nesple : **Voici la suite que tu attendais ! Pas de passage père/fille pour celui-ci mais ça va venir.

**Amaryllis :** Ah tu as trouvé pour le personnage mystère ! C'est exactement lui ! Alors pour le fait de l'intégrer à l'histoire, ça va venir petit à petit. Au départ, il restera un personnage secondaire, même très secondaire, puis, je l'intégrerai de plus en plus aux chapitres pour qu'il devienne important, autant pour Abby que pour nous ! En tout cas merciiiii pour tes reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir !

.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Stan Lee, notre Dieu du Marvel !

.

.

**Chapitre 9**

.

.

Abby était blotti sous les couvertures, dans cette chambre qui était maintenant la sienne. Le soleil s'était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà pourtant elle n'avait pas envie de sortir de son lit. Sa nuit avait été plutôt courte après sa crise de panique. En fait, elle n'avait pas dormi. Du tout. Elle était restée ainsi, les yeux ouverts, à fixer le ciel étoilé qui avait finalement laissé place à un petit soleil, caché au milieu des nuages. Il lui avait été impossible de trouver le sommeil alors que la respiration des autres résidents de la base résonnait à ses oreilles. Il y avait aussi des pleurs, les pleurs de celle qu'elle avait reconnu comme Wanda Maximoff. Puis, le chuchotis du vent dans les arbres, le piaillement des oiseaux, les pas de course de Steve au petit matin, ses bruits de combat avec Natasha, la mise en marche de la machine à café, les conversations entre Rhodey et Thor ou entre Vision et Wanda, l'arrivée de Tony.

Elle gémit en couvrant ses oreilles. Suite à sa crise de panique de la veille, elle avait compris rapidement qu'à chaque trop grande émotion, ses sens s'amplifiaient d'autant plus. Ce qui était totalement incompréhensible. Mais depuis, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se calmer, elle se revoyait face à Ultron qui la blessait, encore et encore. Abby se trouvait faible, même pas capable de se contrôler, de contrôler ses propres pensées, ses propres émotions. Le seul point positif de sa nuit blanche restait son adaptation à la lumière. Elle arrivait maintenant à regarder le soleil sans trop plisser des yeux ou mettre les lunettes de Tony. C'était pour elle un exploit. Mais voilà que son odorat commençait à l'assaillir d'odeurs en tous genres. Elle faisait alors tout pour se concentrer sur les effluves de café qui flottait dans l'air.

Son regard se posa soudain sur le réveil qui affichait 11H. Mais l'envie de se lever n'était toujours pas là. Abby consentit néanmoins à s'asseoir dans son lit, enroulant la couverture autour de ses épaules. Encore une fois, elle tenta de faire abstraction aux sons environnants, en vain. Elle dû calmer son souffle qui c'était soudain fait rapide. Et c'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas approcher de sa chambre. Quelqu'un toqua. Étrangement, elle reconnut l'odeur de Natasha.

\- C'est ouvert.

Sa voix était rauque, si rauque qu'elle ne l'a reconnu même pas. La porte s'ouvrit bien sur Natasha qui la referma derrière elle. L'espionne ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de s'asseoir à ses côtés, ses yeux ne pouvant s'empêcher de se poser sur les cernes prononcés d'Abby. En voyant son regard, cette dernière baissa la tête.

\- Est-ce que je me trompe si je dis que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ?

Abigaël s'éclaircit la gorge avant de secouer la tête, négativement.

\- J'entends tout. Souffla-t-elle les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur. Absolument tout. Comment pourrais-je dormir dans un vacarme pareil…

Natasha eut un sourire contrit mais elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Abby respecta le silence qui s'imposa de lui-même, sans chercher à la briser. Un peu de silence faisait du bien. C'était d'ailleurs les premières minutes de silence qu'elle parvenait à avoir depuis des heures. Comme si la présence de l'espionne avait subitement apaisé ses émotions. C'était étrange. Elle en fronça les sourcils en croisant le regard de la rousse.

\- Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Comment… ?

Abby referma sa bouche, incapable de continuer sa phrase. « _Comment_ » quoi d'ailleurs ?

\- De ce que nous avons compris hier, ton stress ou ta peur augmente ta sensibilité aux sons qui t'entourent. Et j'ai supposé que ta solitude n'avait fait que renforcer ces sentiments.

\- Et… maintenant que vous êtes là, je me concentre sur autre chose. Comprit Abby en resserrant sa prise sur la couverture.

\- Tout à fait, sur mon silence autant que sur ma voix.

Abby soupira, presque de soulagement, lorsque le silence revient dans la pièce. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était reposant. Mais qu'allait-elle faire maintenant pour dormir la nuit ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas demander que quelqu'un dorme avec elle… ça paraîtrait étrange, même pour elle. Rien que d'y penser, cela la fit grimacer. Elle tomberait sûrement de sommeil avant même d'avoir trouver une solution à son ouïe hypersensible.

Puis, après de longues minutes au calme, elle reporta son attention sur Natasha qui lui sourit doucement.

\- C'est Tony qui vous a demandé de venir ?

\- On va dire que je me suis proposée, rectifia-t-elle, car je ne suis pas sûr qu'un homme aurait été approprié. Ils sont intelligents mais un peu lent pour comprendre les femmes. Lui confia-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

Abby laissa échapper un rire amusé en secouant la tête. Natasha avait, semblait-il, tout compris aux hommes.

\- Et bien que j'apprécie Tony, je crains qu'il ne commence à tourner papa poule si personne ne l'arrête.

Le sourire d'Abby se fit plus mince mais ne se fana pas. En fait, ça ne l'étonnait même pas.

\- Vous l'avez appris comment ? Demanda-t-elle.

Natasha déglutit lentement sans afficher d'expression particulière.

\- Bruce n'a pas pu garder le secret. Mais je crois qu'Helen et Steve sont aussi dans la confidence.

\- Oh… ce n'est plus vraiment un secret alors. Souffla Abby avant de hausser les épaules.

Depuis que le Dr Banner avait deviné son lien avec Tony, elle savait que ça ne resterait pas secret très longtemps. C'était à prévoir et puis, ce n'était pas si dérangeant. De toute façon, du moment que Tony, le principal concerné, était au courant, elle se fichait bien de ce que pouvait penser les autres à ce sujet. Elle se souciait seulement de ce que pouvait penser son père. Lui et personne d'autre.

\- Allez, il est temps que tu sortes de cette chambre. L'encouragea Natasha en se levant du lit. Le Dr Cho t'attend pour t'ausculter.

Abby fit la moue, retenant le soupire qui voulait sortir de ses lèvres. Elle était bien, au chaud sous sa couverture. Mais avant de sortir, Natasha lui glissa malicieusement une phrase qui la fit aussitôt se mettre sur ses pieds.

\- Clint avait eu l'idée de te réveiller avec de l'eau glacée.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour commencer à se préparer.

.

Natasha lui avait passé de quoi s'habiller. Un jean noir et une chemise rouge rubis. Simple mais confortable. Abby avait aussitôt adopté ces vêtements comme si c'était les siens. Néanmoins, elle avait vite déchanté lorsqu'elle avait croisé son reflet dans le miroir. Elle faisait peur à voir. On aurait dit un vampire avec son teint blafard et ses cernes à la limite du violet. Elle ne s'en était pas plus préoccuper que ça, se contentant de coiffer ses cheveux bruns et de tapoter ses joues pour lui donner un peu de couleur. Puis, elle avait remis les lunettes de Tony sur son nez, pour cacher misérablement ses cernes.

C'est sans étonnement qu'Abby avait retrouver EDITH à travers les verres translucides. L'interface semblait s'être aussitôt allumé à son touché, la saluant d'un « _Bonjour mademoiselle_ » qu'elle prit un plaisir coupable à entendre. Elle pourrait vite s'habituer à garder ces lunettes sur son nez. Surtout que, lorsqu'elle traversa les couloirs pour rejoindre le Dr Cho, EDITH lui indiquait le nom de chaque personne qu'elle croisait, ainsi que la qualification de chaque pièce qu'elle dépassait. Cette IA était une perle ! Elle l'adorait déjà. Elle semblait parfaitement au point contrairement à ce que disait Tony.

Abby arriva finalement vers le secteur scientifique et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le nombre important de blouses blanches déambuler dans les différents laboratoires. C'était impressionnant. Au loin, elle crut apercevoir le physicien Eric Selvig avant qu'EDITH ne confirme son identité. Tony n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié en mettant en place cette base. Mais elle fronça les sourcils car dans cette foule de scientifique, il manquait quelqu'un. Où était le Dr Banner ?

\- Abby !

La concernée eut tout juste le temps de se retourner qu'Akina la serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Tu n'peux pas savoir comme j'ai été inquiète pour toi ! Quand j'ai su qu'Ultron était passé à Séoul, j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arriver quelque chose ! Et puis Mr Stark m'a dit que tu avais été blessée et…

\- Hey doucement, Akina. La réfréna Abby en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Je vais bien.

La japonaise soupira de soulagement, ses épaules s'affaissant d'un même mouvement.

\- Désolée. Marmonna-t-elle. Mais j'étais inquiète.

\- J'ai cru le comprendre. Sourit Abby avec amusement. Le Dr Cho veut justement que je fasse un Check-up complet. Tu ne saurais pas où elle est par hasard ?

\- Elle est dans le dernier labo, tu ne peux pas la louper ! S'enthousiasma Akina. Oh et d'ailleurs, je me suis permise de réceptionner un colis que tu as reçu il y deux jours. Il vient d'Angleterre.

Abby se fustigea intérieurement. Elle avait complètement oublié les effets que devaient lui envoyer son avocat. Sans compter la lettre qu'avait écris sa mère pour Tony. Elle retient un soupire. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus aucune raison pour ne pas lui donner. D'ailleurs, il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie d'envoyer un message à Maître Lawson pour le remercier et lui assurer que tout était bien arrivé.

\- Où l'as-tu laissé ?

\- A la Tour, dans ta chambre avec toutes tes affaires. J'ai hésité à les emballer mais je ne savais pas…

\- C'est parfait. La rassura Abby. On se revoit plus tard ?

\- T'as plutôt intérêt, oui !

Elle sourit en secouant la tête et laissa Akina retourner à son travail avant de se mettre à la recherche du Dr Cho. Ce fut d'une facilité déconcertante car à peine avait-elle fait quelques mètres, qu'elle vit la silhouette d'Helen tapis dans une pièce qui semblait être une réserve. Une réserve d'échantillon sanguin.

\- Dr Cho ?

Helen sursauta avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Abigaël, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver. Souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur.

\- Désolée…

La généticienne balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main avant de lui sourire.

\- Ce n'est rien, voyons. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre dans une autre pièce.

C'était la chambre médicale dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée la veille. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il lui semblait.

\- Mieux, la lumière ne me brûle plus la rétine.

\- Pourtant vous supportez encore les lunettes de Tony. Remarqua Helen.

Abby laissa échapper un soupire. Puis, sans même hésiter, elle retira les verres teintés de son nez, exposant ainsi les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux.

\- Je n'ai juste pas dormi de la nuit.

Le Dr Cho pinça les lèvres avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- A cause des sons ?

\- Entre autres choses, oui.

Helen acquiesça vaguement et se tourna pour attraper le tensiomètre qui traînait sur une petite table blanche. Mais son geste fut si vif, qu'elle fit soudain tomber le pot à crayon qui se trouvait à côté. Mais il ne s'écrasa jamais sur le sol. Abby cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, ses yeux se posant sans comprendre sur le pot remplit de crayon qu'elle avait rattraper de sa main droite. Sans avoir fait tomber un seul stylo.

Le dos encore penché en avant, elle se redressa pour finalement poser l'objet à sa place, sur la table. Un long silence s'en suivit.

\- Sacré réflexe. Murmura le Dr Cho.

Abby ne répondit rien, incapable d'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Je comprend mieux ce que j'ai trouvé sur vos examens sanguins.

\- Mes examens ? Répéta Abigaël sans comprendre.

Elle s'appuya contre le lit en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait encore pas chez elle ? Après l'hypersensibilité, les réflexes accrus, elle avait aussi une anomalie dans le sang ?

\- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je vérifiais lorsque vous m'avez trouvée. Je pensais qu'un marqueur avait faussé les tests mais en fait, ils sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai.

\- Et… tout ça pour dire… ?

\- Que vous avez le gène X.

Abby tiqua, son nez se fronçant brièvement. Le gène quoi ?

\- Je ne comprend pas… Fit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle croisa le regard d'Helen qui mit une main sur son épaule pour la faire asseoir sur le lit. De son côté, le Dr Cho se posa à son tour sur un tabouret.

\- Le gène X, commença la généticienne avec hésitation, est une mutation génétique de plus en plus rare et qui se déclenche lors d'un grand choc émotionnel. Je pense… que votre exposition à Ultron et plus particulièrement à la pierre de l'esprit, à contribué au déclenchement de ce gêne.

Encore une fois, Abby resta silencieuse. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir comprendre ce que ça impliquait. Elle déglutit alors qu'elle sentait les sons s'amplifier autour d'elle.

\- Abigaël, vôtre sensibilité sensorielle, vos réflexes et cette vitesse que vous avez démontrée pour attraper ce pot, font maintenant partis de vous. Ce ne sera pas passager comme je vous l'ai dit hier. Ce sera permanent. Vous comprenez ?

Les mains d'Abby se serrèrent sur le bord du matelas. Non, elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle avait toujours été une personne normale. Elle n'était pas comme Romanov ou Clint, elle n'était pas dotée de super capacités et ça lui allait très bien. Elle aimait sa vie comme elle était. Alors pourquoi se compliquer avec une mutation génétique ? Elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Soudain, elle se tendit en prenant conscience que ses doigts étaient en train de creuser le matelas. Abby les retira aussi sec en se levant brusquement.

\- Vous pouvez rajouter la super-force à votre liste. Pesta-t-elle en tournant vivement les talons pour sortir de la pièce.

\- Abigaël ! Votre Check-up !

\- Je peux m'en passer puisque de toute évidence je vais TRÈS BIEN ! S'exclama-t-elle avec hargne.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers Abby alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas décidé vers les escaliers qu'elle voyait au loin. La mâchoire serrée, elle remit les lunettes sur son nez, essayant de faire abstraction du bourdonnement qui grésillaient à ses oreilles. Elle grimaça.

\- EDITH, trouves-moi un endroit calme, s'il te plaît.

_\- Je vous conseil de prendre les escaliers qui descendent jusqu'au sous-sol numéro 2. C'est à mon sens, l'endroit le plus calme de toute la base._

Abby suivit ces conseils, ses pas se faisant de plus en plus frénétiques sur les dernières marches. Il n'y avait qu'une porte qu'elle poussa sans même réfléchir, le battant se refermant dans un bruit sourd derrière elle. Et lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre, Abby fut étonnée par ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Si bien qu'elle se stoppa net à quelques mètres seulement d'un bassin remplit d'eau. C'était un couloir de nage, presque aussi large qu'une piscine, et dont l'eau était illuminée d'un bleu azure artificiel, seule lumière de la pièce.

C'est d'ailleurs à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte du silence apaisant qui régnait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, était les remous imperceptibles de l'eau.

\- C'est parfait, EDITH. Murmura-t-elle doucement.

_\- Je me doutais que ça vous plairait._

Abby sourit, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, avant de s'approcher du bassin. Elle inspira longuement, faisant le vide complet dans sa tête, chose qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire depuis longtemps. Elle fit encore quelques pas puis, enleva ses chaussures pour s'asseoir sur le bord de la piscine et ainsi tremper ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle était un peu froide mais ce n'était pas si dérangeant. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait prévu de piquer une tête. Surtout qu'Abby n'était, mais alors vraiment pas, une bonne nageuse.

Soudain, un soupire lui échappa, son regard se perdant dans l'eau translucide.

\- Dis moi EDITH… Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'exactement le gène mutant ?

Voilà LA question qu'elle se posait depuis la révélation du Dr Cho. Bien sûr, elle en avait déjà entendu parler durant ses études mais étrangement, elle n'en avait pas fait grand cas. Car en tant que scientifique, le développement de si grandes capacités lui paraissait idyllique. Le sérum de Captain América était déjà un réel exploit alors un gène mutant… !

_\- Le gêne X est une mutation génétique qui peut aussi bien affecter les capacités physiques ou psychiques d'un être humain. Il est présent chez l'enfant dès la naissance et selon des statistiques de 2010, il est répandu chez plus d'un quart de la population mondiale. Mais son déclenchement touche moins de 0,01 % de cette partie de la population._

0,01 %. Ça faisait quoi ? Environs… 100 000 mutants dans le monde. C'était peu en sachant que la planète comptait plus de 7 milliards de personnes. _Si peu_.

_\- Souhaitez-vous savoir autre chose à ce sujet ?_

Abby haussa les épaules en faisant aller et venir ses jambes dans l'eau. Le bas de son jean en fut aussitôt mouillé.

\- Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir d'autre sur les capacités des… enfin, mes capacités de…

Le mot « _mutante_ » resta coincé dans sa gorge, incapable de sortir. Ça lui était difficile d'accepter sa différence à voix haute. Elle avait compris ce que ça signifiait. Elle avait compris et c'était déjà un grand pas en avant, en si peu de temps. De toute façon, Abby était une personne plutôt compréhensive en général et elle ne restait jamais bloqué sur une situation, même si ça la concerne de près. Elle était une mutante, il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse. Elle n'allait sûrement pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ce qu'elle craignait par contre, c'était de devoir vivre avec… cette chose.

\- Surnaturelles. Souffla-t-elle finalement.

\- _Chaque mutant a un don différent, il me serait alors difficile de les comparer à vos propres capacités. J'ai néanmoins remarqué une étrange activité électromagnétique vous entourant hier et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec votre nouvelle condition._

Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Elle retient à grande peine un soupire.

\- Quand était-ce ?

-_ A chacune de vos crises d'angoisse mais elles se sont taries à chaque fois que Mr Stark approchait._

Encore une bizarrerie de plus, songea-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Toute sa vie semblait avoir changé depuis son arrivé à la Tour Stark. C'était comme si tout lui échappait. D'abord Banner qui découvre son petit secret, la création d'Ultron, l'attaque à Séoul et maintenant ça. Sa Mutation. Tout ça parce qu'elle était venue travailler à New-York. Elle aurait du regretté. Mais il y avait Tony et jamais elle ne regretterait de l'avoir rencontré. Il n'était peut-être pas parfait mais c'était son père et elle l'appréciait de plus en plus.

Abby se laissa soudain tomber en arrière, le dos allongé sur cette espèce de carrelage granuleux, inconfortable. Elle était… une mutante. Une mutante. Ce mot n'était franchement pas beau. Elle soupira. Au moins, elle était au calme. Le fait que cette pièce soit si base dans le sol devait y être pour beaucoup. Elle songea en souriant qu'elle devrait peut-être y mettre un matelas pour dormir la nuit. A peine pensa-t-elle à dormir que le sommeil la rattrapa et c'est sans surprise que ses yeux se fermèrent au bruit apaisant de l'eau.

Pourtant, elle ne s'endormit pas car seulement quelques minutes après, elle entendit un souffle ronflant à côté de son oreille alors qu'une truffe humide chatouillait sa joue. Abby ouvrit un œil avant de froncer les sourcils.

Un chat.

Il y avait un chat, assit tranquillement et qui la regardait en ronronnant. Un chat roux. Au départ, elle crut que c'était simplement son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Mais non. Ce chat était tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Puis, il miaula. Ce n'était définitivement pas un rêve. Elle se redressa, non sans continuer de froncer du nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Marmonna-t-elle en tendant une main vers l'animal.

Le chat miaula encore une fois avant de se frotter contre ses doigts, ne cessant de ronronner, encore et encore. Il était étrangement affectueux avec elle, pourtant, il ne la connaissait pas. Elle remarqua alors qu'il portait un collier.

\- Goose. Lut-elle avant de sourire. Alors comme ça, tu t'appelles Goose ? Ce n'est pas si mal comme nom.

Le chat ronronna de plus belle et alla même jusqu'à se coucher sur ses jambes, les yeux fermés pour apprécier les caresses. Étrange ce chat, très étrange. Que faisait-il dans cette base ? Il devait sûrement s'être un peu trop éloigné de la ville. C'était la réponse la plus probable. D'ailleurs, elle n'osa même pas se poser la question du « _comment avait-il atterri dans cette pièce ?_ ». Ce chat était un véritable mystère. Abby souffla un sourire en grattouillant son poil, juste entre ses oreilles.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle se sentait beaucoup moins seule d'un coup.

.

**To be continued !**

C'est finis pour aujourd'hui mais on se retrouve dans un mois pour un prochain chapitre ! Il s'intitulera "_Goose, The cat_".


	10. Goose The Cat

**Hello mes petits lecteurs !**

Je profite de ce jour férié pour poster le 10ème chapitre. Et oui, déjà dix chapitres ! Et je suis toujours aussi heureuse de constater que cette fiction plaît beaucoup. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'étendre et papoter toute la journée. Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture !

.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Amaryllis :** Heureuse que cette histoire te plaise à ce point ! Franchement, j'angoisse à chaque fois que je poste un chapitre, de peur qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur des autres XD. Bon, j'ai mis un peu de temps pour poster celui-ci mais il est là ! C'est le principal ! Et c'est le retour de notre petit Goose adoré !

**Jescyka :** Voici le chapitre avec Goose que tu attendais ! J'ai pris tes remarques en compte concernant le beau duo que formait Nat et Abby, et je pense les faire apparaître plus souvent ensemble pour voir ce que ça donne ! Ah et EDITH... j'ai longuement hésité avant de la faire apparaître aussi tôt. Mais finalement, je trouve que ce n'ai pas si mal . Bonne lecture à toi !

**pendora59 :** Merci pour cette review ! Concernant les capacités d'Abby, tu en sauras plus dans le chapitre 11 mais pour Goose, ce chapitre est le sien ! Alors profite bien !

.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Marvel appartienne à Stan Lee.

.

**Chapitre 10 – Goose the cat**

\- Helen, où est passé Abby ? Demanda Tony en entrant dans les laboratoires.

_Encore_, se retient-il de rajouter. Il avait l'impression de sans cesse s'inquiéter pour cette gamine, à toujours la chercher du regard pour un oui ou pour un non. Depuis qu'il avait apprit leur lien, c'était devenu instinctif. Savoir qu'elle allait bien était pratiquement devenu sa priorité. Mais là, il était frustré car il ne la trouvait pas. Tony pensait qu'elle serait avec le Dr Cho mais étrangement, elle n'y était pas.

D'ailleurs, il vit Helen pincer les lèvres.

\- Je pense… qu'elle est partie s'isoler. Fit-elle dans un souffle.

\- S'isoler ? Pourquoi donc ? Il y a eu un problème pendant son check-up ? S'étonna Tony en haussa un sourcil.

Le Dr Cho sembla soudain gênée. Elle posa ses éprouvettes avant d'enlever ses gants pour se tourner vers lui.

\- Non, elle n'est pas restée assez longtemps pour que je puisse l'ausculter.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Se hasarda-t-il en fronçant le nez.

\- Parce que les examens sanguins que je vous ai montré tout à l'heure n'était pas faux. Je les ai vérifiés et Abby a clairement prouver ma théorie.

\- Venez-en aux faits, Helen. La pressa-t-il.

\- Elle a le gène mutant, Tony, il s'est déclenché avec Ultron. Le coma, la fièvre, l'hypersensibilité, tout correspond. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant.

Voilà une chose que Tony n'avait pas du tout envisagé, mais alors pas du tout. Il claqua sa langue contre son palet en retenant un soupire. Tout ça à cause d'Ultron. S'il n'avait pas été là, Abby n'aurait jamais été blessé. Elle n'aurait jamais eu à faire face à une mutation génétique. Mais Ultron était sa création. C'était donc de sa propre faute. Cette fois-ci, il ne retient pas son soupire. Comment l'avait-elle pris ? Mal, s'il supposait par son absence.

\- Abigaël est très solitaire. Lui confia soudain Helen. J'ai remarqué qu'elle s'isolait régulièrement pour réfléchir au travail. Cette fois ne doit pas faire exception.

Il grimaça en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Cette gamine va finir par me rendre dingue. Grommela-t-il finalement en sortant de la pièce. FRIDAY ?

_\- Mademoiselle Falsworth est au deuxième sous-sol, Patron._

Si l'Intelligence Artificielle avait été aussi humanoïde que Vision, Tony l'aurait fusillé du regard. Cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'il cherchait Abigaël à travers la base et FRIDAY n'avait pas daigné se rappeler à lui pour l'aider. Et maintenant, elle lui répondait comme si de rien n'était. Quelle idée d'avoir aussi bien programmé cette IA. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui demander de veiller sur Abby. Elle lui était presque plus fidèle qu'à lui ! _Traîtresse_.

Il se contenta alors de lever les yeux au ciel en descendant les escaliers. Mais à peine eut-il atteint la dernière marche que la porte donnant sur le couloir de nage, s'ouvrit sur Abby. Il haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle s'arrêtait net en le voyant. Un autre soupire lui échappa. Encore.

\- Abby-chérie, pas que tu me fasses flipper à chaque fois que tu disparais mais…

Mais il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Son regard se baissa alors sur le chat… orange – il n'avait pas d'autre mot en tête – qui se frottait contre ses jambes en ronronnant. Il eut un grand moment de solitude en fixant l'animal qui ne cessait de déposer ses poils orange contre son costume à 2 000 $. Le chat miaula et Tony fronça enfin les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette… chose ? Fit-il en pointant la chose du doigt.

Abby sourit, amusé, avant de prendre la chose dans ses bras qui se mit à ronronner de bonheur.

\- C'est un chat, Tony.

Bien sûr qu'il savait que c'était un chat ! Il n'était pas stupide. D'ailleurs, son regard fut plus que significatif.

\- Vraiment ? J'aurais plutôt dit un fauve enragé. Ironisa-t-il d'un ton traînant. Non, sans blague, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

\- Je n'sais pas, il est venu me trouver et il ne me lâche plus. S'enthousiasma Abby en serrant le chat contre elle.

Goose ne se fit pas prier et frotta son museau contre son menton, sous la grimace de Stark. Il avait toujours eu horreur de ces bestioles. Les chats étaient trop fourbes. Et cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder, comme s'il allait devenir maître du monde. Définitivement non, il n'aimait pas les chats.

\- Ouais, c'est… merveilleux.

Le regard que lui jeta Abby qui en disait long et Tony se contenta de lever les mains au ciel.

\- Quoi ? Je n'aime pas les chats. Se justifia-t-il en remontant les escaliers, sa fille le suivant de près.

\- Mais Goose est adorable !

\- Goose ? Non, je ne veux même pas savoir. Marmonna-t-il. Tu sais que ça fait au moins une demi-heure que je te cherche ?

\- Je ne me suis pourtant pas caché, je voulais juste être au calme. Souffla Abby en s'assombrissant légèrement.

Tony s'arrêta en plein milieu des escaliers. Ah oui, le gène mutant. Que devait-il faire ? La réconforter ? Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre et d'ailleurs, il n'était pas du tout doué pour ça. Et Pepper pouvait en attester. Mais les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

\- Est-ce si grave d'être différent ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'appuyant contre la rampe d'escaliers.

\- Nous sommes tous différents. Contra-t-elle instinctivement.

\- Alors quel est le problème ?

Surprise par la question, elle entrouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, ses yeux se plissant derrière les verres de ses lunettes. Oui, c'est vrai, quel était véritablement le problème ? Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'être une mutante, ça elle en était certaine. C'était de devoir vivre avec en sachant que sa vie ne serait sûrement plus la même. Parce qu'elle aimait sa vie. Elle aimait vivre comme elle l'avait toujours fait. En fait, c'était ça qui lui faisait le plus peur : changer.

\- Que ce truc fasse de moi une autre personne. Répondit-elle alors. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voie différemment juste parce qu'un marqueur sanguin à modifié mon ADN. Je veux juste être moi.

Tony eut un rictus. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il observa Abby et il se revit lui-même quelques années auparavant. En 2008 pour être précis. Cette année où il avait arrêté sa production d'arme sur un coup de tête, une décision plus réfléchie que pouvait le penser certain. Cette même année où il avait également avoué être Iron Man sans prendre en compte les conseils de Coulson. De l'Agent Coulson. Phil de son prénom. Tony n'avait pas lu ces fichus fiches simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas mentir. Il voulait être lui-même. Il voulait que tout le monde le voie tel qu'il voulait être.

Peut-être aussi en avoir pour son égo mais ça, c'était autre chose.

\- Trésor, commença-t-il, si tu ne veux pas que le regard des autres change, ne change pas. C'est aussi simple que ça. Ce truc, comme tu dis, ne fera de toi une autre personne que si c'est ce que tu veux.

Abby resta silencieuse, méditant un instant sur ces paroles alors que Goose remuait dans ses bras. Le chat posa ses yeux sur Tony qui se retient de grimacer. Cette boule de poils lui semblait trop intelligente pour son propre bien.

\- Vous avez sûrement raison.

Il tiqua.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! S'insurgea Tony d'un ton railleur. D'ailleurs, on ne s'était pas mis d'accord sur le fait que tu dois me tutoyer ?

\- Vous vous étiez mis d'accord. Rectifia-t-elle.

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, alors pas de « vous » avec moi. Compris ?

\- J'vais essayer… Marmonna-t-elle encore une fois, se remettant en marche à sa suite.

\- N'fais pas qu'essayer, Chaton.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel face à cet énième surnom. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Au fond d'elle, Abby adorait ça, surtout venant de lui, mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

Jamais.

.

Finalement, Abby ne coupa pas à son fameux Check-up et comme elle l'avait deviné, l'examen ne révéla rien de défaillant. Elle était en pleine forme selon les dires d'Helen et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Un gène mutant était déjà assez perturbant alors il n'était pas question d'avoir une autre nouvelle de ce genre dans la même journée. Goose ne la quitta pas des yeux durant tout le processus. Ce chat était vraiment étrange mais elle n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre. Bon, il faudrait néanmoins qu'elle se renseigne sur son propriétaire. Il en avait sûrement un, non ?

\- Donc Clint s'en va aujourd'hui ?

\- Ouais, sa femme ne va pas tarder à accoucher, mieux vaut qu'il soit avec elle quand ça arrivera. Lui répondit Tony alors qu'ils déambulaient à travers la base.

Abby avait découvert que le complexe n'hébergeait pas seulement les Avengers et les scientifiques, anciennement présent à la Tour Stark. Il y avait aussi d'anciens membres du SHIELD, triés sur le volet, qui grouillaient en masse dans toute la base. Ils étaient tous vêtus d'un même uniforme bleu et ils allaient et venaient autour d'eux, chargés de caisses noires plus ou moins grande. C'était à se demander ce qu'ils transportaient.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de femme, Pepper voudrait te rencontrer.

Abby s'étrangla avec sa salive avant de le regarder avec de grands yeux, absent de toutes lunettes. Parce que, oui, Tony avait voulu les récupérer en précisant qu'EDITH lui devenait plus fidèle qu'à lui, tout comme FRIDAY d'ailleurs. Le ton sur lequel il l'avait dit, l'avait fait rire pendant de longues minutes. Tony était jaloux que son IA lui porte plus d'attention qu'à lui, son propre créateur. Et elle ne s'était sûrement pas cachée pour s'en moquer.

\- Vo-Tu lui as dit qui j'étais ?

_Tutoyer_, se répéta-t-elle, _tu-toi-yer._

\- Bien sûr, je ne peux rien cacher à Mademoiselle Potts. J'ai bien essayé mais ça s'est toujours mal terminé. Et elle peut être terrifiante quand elle s'y met.

Il eut un frisson forcé et Abby sourit. Ça sentait l'expérience à plein nez.

\- Et… comment l'a-t-elle pris ? Hésita-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Relativement bien, en fait.

Même trop bien, songea-t-il en se remémorant sa discussion avec Pepper la veille. Lorsqu'il était rentré à la Tour, la délicieuse Miss Potts arrivait tout juste de Californie, là où résidait l'une des branches principales de Stark Industrie. Elle avait dû y allait pour affaire pendant plus de deux semaines et malheureusement, elle avait suivi les évènements concernant Ultron. Autant dire que Pepper ne l'avait pas laissé en placer une, l'ensevelissant de mots, plus inquiète qu'autre chose. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle serait inquiète même si pour elle l'inquiétude se traduisait en un monologue accusatoire qu'il devait encaisser. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire car il adorait tellement quand elle s'énervait. Il ne l'appelait pas Pepper pour rien.

Pourtant, il avait coupé court à son monologue en posant ses mains sur ses bras, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- _Pepper, je vais bien._ Lui avait-il assuré. _Je vais tellement bien que j'ai même découvert que j'avais une fille._

Bon, ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure façon de le lui annoncer mais y avait-il vraiment une bonne façon de le faire ? En fait, il avait surtout espéré qu'elle ne tienne plus compte de son face à face avec Ultron. Parce qu'il avait beau fanfaronner dans son armure, il aimait Pepper et la voir essayer de le dissuader de l'utiliser pour le protéger, lui serrait le cœur. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'inquiète pour sa protection car c'était à lui de la protéger. Mais c'était Pepper.

D'ailleurs, il fut surpris par sa réaction.

\- _Tony_, avait-elle commencé d'un ton badin, _si tu crois qu'avec toutes les relations d'un soir que tu as eu je ne me doutais pas de ta potentielle paternité, tu te trompes. Je me suis toujours demandé si j'allais un jour avoir affaire à une demande de pension alimentaire._

Ça, il ne s'y était sûrement pas attendu. Mais était-ce vraiment Pepper ou la Directrice Générale de Stark Industrie qui parlait ?

\- _Franchement Mademoiselle Potts, vous me surprenez de jour en jour !_

Tony l'avait chastement embrassée avant de s'exclamer « _Il faut absolument que tu la rencontre, tu vas l'adorer !_ ». Et elle avait accepté. Après avoir néanmoins posé quelques questions.

\- Non, elle l'a vraiment bien pris. Reprit Tony en avisant l'air étonné d'Abby.

\- Oh… Alors je serais ravie de la rencontrer. Sourit-elle doucement.

Soudain, du coin de l'œil, elle vit la silhouette de Gosse se mettre à courir et elle haussa un sourcil en le voyant atteindre le bout du couloir pour se frotter contre les jambes d'un homme noir. Littéralement noir. Il avait la peau mate et portait des vêtements aussi sombres que la nuit. Il avait également ce cache posé sur son œil gauche tel un pirate. Cela dit, il ressemble vraiment à un pirate, songea Abby en retenant un sourire amusé.

Mais elle ne fut pas la seule à hausser un sourcil lorsque l'homme posa un genou à terre pour caresser le chat.

\- Hey Goose, mon beau, alors c'est ici que tu squattes maintenant ?

Un reniflement amusé échappa à Tony.

\- Vous murmurez à l'oreille des chats maintenant, Fury ?

Le dénommé, qu'Abby pensait être le fameux Nick Fury ancien directeur du SHIELD, se releva en fixant son œil noir sur Stark, Goose dans les bras.

\- Je serais vous, Stark, j'éviterai de le contrarier. Fit-il alors en désignant le chat.

\- De contrarier qui ? Cette cho… ce chat ? Se reprit-il sous le regard sombre d'Abby.

Elle se retient à grande peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Goose n'était pas une chose, c'était un chat. Mais bon, c'était Tony. D'ailleurs, l'homme ignora ce dernier lorsqu'il aperçut Abby.

\- Vous devez être Abigaël Falsworth. Nick Fury, enchanté.

Il lui tendit une main franche qu'elle serra fermement, son autre bras soutenant tant bien que mal Goose qui ronronnait encore.

\- Vous avez l'air en forme pour un homme mort. Rétorqua-t-elle naturellement.

Fury tourna son unique œil vers Tony, qui avait mis les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, l'air nonchalant et un rictus aux lèvres. C'est à cet instant que choisit Goose pour sauter au sol pour se frotter contre les jambes d'Abby.

\- On me le dit souvent. Répondit finalement Fury. J'ai appris que vous étiez également une optimisée.

Le visage d'Abby se ferma presque instantanément. Les nouvelles allaient extrêmement vite ici. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'elle l'avait elle-même appris alors que ses dons se manifestaient seulement depuis hier. Depuis son réveil en fait.

Aussitôt, elle sentit Tony poser une main protectrice sur son épaule en se redressant dans son dos.

\- Elle n'intégrera pas votre petite équipe, Fury. L'avertit-il d'un ton grave.

\- J'suis mort, vous vous rappelez ? Non, je laisse le recrutement à Rogers. Je ne suis ici que pour superviser mes anciens agents, le temps que tout se mette en place. Balaya Nick, nullement impressionné par l'avertissement implicite du milliardaire. Juste un conseil jeune fille, apprenez à apprivoiser vos pouvoirs – quels qu'ils soient – avant qu'ils ne vous contrôlent.

Abigaël se fit soudain plus intéressée, ses yeux s'illuminant d'une lueur nouvelle, lourde d'appréhension. Elle se rendit à peine compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Sa peur revint au galop.

\- Et… qu'arrivera-t-il si… je ne les contrôle pas ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Tu les contrôleras. Intervient Tony en jetant un regard noir à Fury. Nous y veillerons.

Il n'aimait pas le ton tremblant de sa fille. Elle n'avait déjà pas confiance en ce gêne mutant alors ce n'était pas pour que Fury l'apeure encore plus avec son blabla d'espion. Il pouvait sentir la tension dans son corps avec sa main, toujours posé sur son épaule. Elle ne semblait pas rassurée malgré ses mots et continuait à fixer Nick dans l'attente d'une réponse. Et lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, Tony ne quitta pas Abby des yeux.

\- Ça dépend, vous avez la volonté d'apprendre ?

Silence. La volonté. Avait-elle la volonté d'apprendre à contrôler un truc qu'elle n'a jamais voulu ? La réponse lui paraissait claire. Non. Elle n'avait pas envie de contrôle cette chose parce qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Enfin, elle voulait juste vivre normalement. Et puis pour l'instant, il n'y avait eu aucun incident à cause de ses « super-pouvoirs » donc… Mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, les paroles d'EDITH lui reviennent en tête.

« _J'ai néanmoins remarqué une étrange activité électromagnétique vous entourant hier et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec votre nouvelle condition. »_

Une activité électromagnétique. Il est vrai qu'avoir des sens surdéveloppés n'avait pas de quoi produire un quelconque incident. Mais l'électromagnétisme pouvait potentiellement être dangereux. Et sa pire crainte serait de blesser les personnes qu'elle aime. A cette pensée, elle jeta un œil à Tony qui semblait encore plus tendu qu'elle.

\- Pour ne faire de mal à personne, oui. Répondit-elle avec détermination.

\- Alors il n'arrivera rien. Affirma Fury comme si c'était une évidence. Je suis sûr que Romanov pourrait être un bon professeur.

\- Sans vous enfoncer, Fury, la mutation génétique n'est pas vraiment le domaine de compétence de Nat'. Rétorqua Tony en plissant les yeux.

\- Qui alors ? Vous peut-être ? Laissez-moi rire, Stark.

\- Je suis ravie que vous me donner autant d'importance mais je songeais plutôt à Vision. Au moins lui ne vous fera pas un rapport détaillé tous les quatre matins.

\- C'est ça qui vous pose problème, hein ? Que je souhaite garder un œil sur ce qui se passe entre ces murs ?

\- Non, ce qui me pose problème c'est que vous souhaitez garder un œil sur les personnes qui sont entre ces murs.

Abby haussa un sourcil, ses yeux alternants discrètement entre les deux hommes. Que se passait-il exactement ? Elle referma la bouche qu'elle avait entrouverte lorsque la main de Tony sembla se serrer sur son épaule. Ils se fusillaient littéralement du regard, tel deux coqs qui se disputaient un territoire. Abby devait avouer qu'elle se sentait légèrement impuissante face à leur brusque monté de testostérone qui d'ailleurs, ne cessait de titiller son odorat. C'était étrange le nombre d'odeur qu'elle percevait et qu'elle arrivait à identifier.

\- Vous n'aurez aucune main mise sur Abigaël, continua Stark, elle apprendra mais sera libre de le faire à son rythme et sûrement pas poussée par votre super-espionne.

Elle grimaça légèrement à l'emploi de son prénom complet. C'était la première fois que Tony l'utilisait et elle avait l'étrange impression d'entendre sa mère lorsqu'elle avait fait une connerie. Elle l'appelait toujours Abigaël dans ce genre de moment.

\- Je n'ai main mise sur personne, Stark, arrêtez de vous faire des films. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi vous vous en soucier autant, les rapports de Romanov ne vous ont jamais gêné quand ça vous concernait.

\- Car cette fois-ci ça concerne ma fille, Fury.

Il y eut un temps de latence, lourd, où Nick posa ses yeux sur Abby. Cette dernière, se contenta de baisser les yeux sur Goose qui se trouvait toujours à ses pieds avant de le prendre dans ses bras, comme si de rien n'était. Mais l'homme en noir resta stoïque, aucune surprise ne s'afficha sur son visage. D'une impassibilité à toute épreuve.

\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi Rogers était si bref à votre propos.

Sa voix n'était devenue qu'un souffle presque susurré, preuve de sa stupéfaction.

\- Maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi Romanov est loin d'être la mieux placée dans ce contexte. Rétorqua aussitôt Tony.

Fury tiqua, affrontant sans gêne le regard sombre que lui lançait Stark.

\- Certes. Admit-il de mauvaise grâce. Néanmoins, je réitère ce que j'ai dit : le contrôle de vos pouvoirs est primordial. Fit-il en s'adressant de nouveau à Abby.

\- Je tenterai de faire au mieux. Répondit-elle doucement pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

\- Bien.

Fury se tourna une dernière fois vers Tony sans vraiment s'y attarder, avant de finalement passer à côté d'eux pour partir. Mais il s'arrêta néanmoins avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

\- Ne contrariez pas le chat, Stark, ou vous risquez de perdre un œil. Ajouta-t-il avec une œillade appuyée.

Puis, il tourna les talons, sans un mot de plus. Abby échangea un regard avec Stark, dont l'expression d'incompréhension ressemblait étrangement à la sienne. Peu importe ce qu'avait voulu dire Fury, ils n'en n'avaient pas compris un traitre mot.

_En plus_, songea Abby en entendant le chat ronronner, _Goose est adorable._

\- Ce chat est en train de tous vous rendre dingue.

Elle leva les yeux vers Tony qui avait les siens rivés sur Goose, avant de rajouter :

\- Même Fury devient complètement gaga.

Abby eut un rictus.

\- Jaloux ?

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris.

\- D'un chat ? Jamais ! S'exclama-t-il vivement comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était stupide.

Abby n'eut d'autre choix que de sourire.

.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour Clint de partir, tout le monde s'était réuni à l'extérieur pour lui dire au revoir. Tony s'était néanmoins mis en retrait du groupe, téléphone en main, discutant avec ses actionnaires qui ne cessaient de lui quémander une réunion d'urgence. Avec l'épisode d'Ultron, les actions de Stark Industrie avec brusquement chuter avant d'être revu à la hausse sans vraiment atteindre son objectif habituel. Depuis, ses collaborateurs souhaitaient le voir pour demander des explications et réadapter la politique de Stark Industrie.

Pepper lui avait rapporter une heure plus tôt que bon nombre de ses actionnaires voyaient d'un mauvais œil son rôle au sein de l'entreprise. Il n'était déjà pas très populaire parmi eux alors le fait qu'il ait créé Ultron n'aidait absolument pas.

Il soupira en répondant au énième message de Pepper, acceptant enfin la réunion qui se déroulerait finalement demain, à la première heure. Rien de mieux pour commencer la journée. Génial, songea-t-il en retenant une grimace. Il leva soudain le regard lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un se placer à ses côtés. C'était Steve.

Tony retient un autre soupir en faisant tourner son Starkphone entre ses mains.

\- Un problème, Rogers ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question. Répondit le Captain en désignant son téléphone. Votre entreprise à l'air de vous donner du fil à retordre.

\- Un simple différent entre actionnaire, rien de dramatique. Lui rétorqua Tony. Vous devriez plutôt vous soucier de votre petite équipe de super-héros, Captain.

Il y eut un court silence où Stark jeta un coup d'œil à Abby, qui riait à une énième blague de Clint. Elle avait repris du poil de la bête depuis l'annonce du gêne X et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il préférait largement la voir s'épanouir qu'être renfermée sur elle-même pour une chose qui n'en valait pas la peine.

\- J'ai appris qu'elle était optimisée. Souffla soudain Steve.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Tony se plissèrent brusquement alors qu'il se tournait vers lui.

\- Oh donc je ne me trompe pas en disant que c'est vous qui avez tout balancé à Fury ? Fit Tony d'un ton sarcastique. Vous auriez pu vous abstenir pour une fois car la dernière chose qu'elle souhaite, c'est qu'on la voit différemment. Et on ne peut pas dire que Fury y soit allé avec le dos de la cuillère.

Rogers prit le reproche sans broncher.

\- Il l'aurait appris d'une manière ou d'une autre. Contra-t-il sans se départir de son calme.

Il reçut comme réponse un regard qui en disait long. Steve soupira brièvement.

\- Je peux comprendre qu'elle n'accepte pas ces nouvelles capacités mais je te promets que tant qu'elle restera ici, je l'aiderai autant que possible. Malgré ce que peux dire Nick. Ajouta-t-il comme pour adoucir la conversation.

Tony tiqua, sans répondre immédiatement. Au moins il était certain d'une chose, Abby serait entre de bonnes mains avec le Captain. Même s'il doutait de son implication auprès de Fury. C'était là tout le nœud du problème. Abby était intelligente, elle avait rapidement compris qu'il lui faudrait des semaines voire des mois d'entraînement pour contrôler ses nouvelles capacités. Mais il se demandait si elle se rendait compte de ce que cela impliquait. Car son travail de scientifique auprès du Dr Cho serait relativement mis de côté durant ce lapse de temps, et il serait très peu probable qu'elle puisse retourner en Angleterre tant que ses pouvoirs ne seront pas sous contrôle.

De plus, Tony espérait vivement qu'elle passe inaperçue auprès des médias. Quoi qu'il se passe, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle soit mise sous le feu des projecteurs, de peur qu'elle ne soit salie par la presse. Car les journalistes n'étaient que des vautours en mal d'information. Et il était sûrement le mieux placé pour le dire.

\- Vous ne la forcerez à rien, Captain. Le prévient-il.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Tony retient un énième soupir, s'insultant mentalement pour ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Bien mais je veux que vous me préveniez au moindre problème et que Vision supervise ses entraînements.

\- Ça me paraît raisonnable. Accepta-t-il. Je suppose donc que vos passages ici seront rares.

\- J'ai une industrie à faire tourner, Rogers. Lui rappela Tony en levant les yeux au ciel. Même si techniquement Pepper s'occupe de tout, elle ne peut pas me remplacer dans les négociations financières. Je dois d'ailleurs partir dès la semaine prochaine pour l'Europe et je ne serais sûrement pas revenu avant un bon moment. C'est pour ça que je vous fais _confiance_ pour garder un œil sur Abby.

Rogers eut un rictus avant de croiser les bras sur son torse, les yeux rieurs.

\- Natasha avait raison en parlant de vous.

\- Et à quel propos ?

\- Je crois me souvenir qu'elle avait employé le terme « _papa poule_ ». Souffla-t-il dans sourire.

Le regard noir qu'il récolta ne le fit que sourire encore plus.

.

**To be continued !**

La suite au prochain épisode !

A bientôt !


	11. L'habilité du chat

**Hello mes lecteurs !**

Oui, je sais... ça fait quoi ? Quatre mois, peut-être Cinq que je n'ai pas publié ?

Je suis désolée... J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je vais essayer de me rattraper en publier le prochain rapidement ! Avant le mois d'avril si possible ! Mais je ne vous promets rien car j'ai pris énormément de retard avec mon travail.

Enfin, je ne vais pas papoter plus longtemps !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

**.**

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Jescyka :**Salut à toi ! Je m'excuse encore pour le retard de ce chapitre... Toi qui avais hâte de lire la rencontre entre Pepper et Abby, tu vas être servie ! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu n'es pas loin de la vérité en disant que Pepper n'est peut-être pas aussi ravi de la paternité de Tony qu'elle le prétend. Mais Pepper n'est pas une personne haineuse, donc affaire à suivre ! En te souhaitant une bonne lecture et une bonne journée !

**Angel-Anime :**Les petites reviews me font toujours plaisir ! Et je suis heureuse de savoir que mon histoire te plaît, en espérant que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes ! A bientôt !

**.**

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages et l'univers de Marvel appartiennent à Stan Lee.

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 11 - L'habilité du chat**

**.**

**.**

Voilà déjà une semaine qu'Abby était arrivée à la nouvelle base des Avengers. Une semaine à peine qu'elle essayait d'apprivoiser ses dons sans vraiment savoir comment faire. Enfin presque. Depuis que Goose était arrivé dans sa vie, ses nuits étaient plus douces et les ronronnements du chat la berçaient agréablement. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les cauchemars de survenir durant son sommeil. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Ultron resterait dans sa mémoire aussi longtemps et surtout de manière aussi terrifiante.

Abby n'en avait parlé à personne mais il lui était arrivé d'avoir une crise d'angoisse en plein milieu de la nuit, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment comment elle avait commencé. Grâce à l'aide de FRIDAY, elle avait réussi à réguler sa respiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Et ça, personne n'en avait jamais rien su, si ce n'est Goose qui ne cessait de la suivre à la trace.

Elle avait également rencontré Wanda Maximoff, plus formellement cette fois-ci, ainsi que Vision qui ressemblait étrangement à Jarvis dans sa manière de parler. C'était à la fois étrange et rassurant.

\- Concentrez-vous, Abigaël. Lui conseilla la voix claire de Vision.

Assise en tailleur sur un tapis de gym, Abby soupira légèrement alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient de concert. Voilà une heure qu'elle faisait de la méditation et une heure qu'elle n'avançait à rien. Comme tous les matins, elle méditait pour faire fonctionner ses sens, un par un, et découvrir jusqu'où ils pouvaient fonctionner. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était tellement distraite que les sons se mélangeaient à ses oreilles sans qu'elle ne parvienne à les contrôler. Même la présence de Goose, couché entre ses jambes, n'avait pas l'effet escompté.

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, incapable de se concentrer.

\- Je vous sens très perturbée aujourd'hui, Abby. Fit Vision en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant une seconde fois.

\- Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Souffla-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je me suis réveillée ce matin avec un mauvais pressentiment et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. C'est une sensation étrange.

L'humanoïde sembla réfléchir à ses mots. Il leva brièvement la tête vers le plafond avant de poser son regard bleu sur Abby.

\- Avez-vous rêvé cette nuit ?

Abby cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, un peu surprise par sa question. Elle acquiesça néanmoins par pure automatisme.

\- Tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Je ne dors pas beaucoup la nuit et il m'arrive assez souvent d'entendre ce qu'il se passe hors de ma chambre.

Abby se raidit mais aussitôt, Vision posa une main sur son bras pour l'apaiser.

\- Je n'ai rien dit à Mr Stark à propos de cette crise d'angoisse d'il y a deux jours, ni à personne d'autre. J'espérais que vous en parliez de votre propre initiative.

\- Ce n'est pas un sujet que l'on peut placer dans toutes les conversations. Grommela-t-elle.

\- Est-ce le souvenir d'Ultron qui suscite autant de peur ?

Nouveau soupire. Abby détourna le regard, caressant d'une main distraite le pelage de Goose. Ultron. Toujours lui. Il demeurait dans sa tête comme une mouche collé au miel, incapable de la décoller. Il était là et ne bougeait pas. Comme si elle faisait un blocage sur lui.

\- Je suppose…

Le flash rougeoyant de la puissance d'Ultron lui revint soudain en mémoire et elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer mais garda un visage impassible.

\- Arrêtons la méditation pour le moment, j'aimerai que vous me racontiez vos peurs. Peut-être qu'en y mettant des mots, vous arriverez à les surmonter.

Instinctivement, elle hocha la tête mais elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se confier aux autres, même à sa mère, c'était pour dire ! Elle s'était toujours débrouillée seule alors pourquoi cette situation serait différente ?

_Peut-être parce que tu n'as jamais eu affaire à un super-méchant_, murmura sa conscience. _Peut-être parce que le surnaturel n'avait jamais été une réalité pour toi._

Ses lèvres se pincèrent. C'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Par quoi veux-tu que je commence ? Souffla-t-elle alors, résignée.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux qui importe mais ce que vous souhaitez me confier.

Elle tiqua. En plus, Vision avait cette manie de la vouvoyer alors que lui-même lui a permis de le tutoyer.

\- Tu vas être déçu alors, je ne me confie pas facilement.

\- Je m'en suis douté, sinon vous n'auriez pas autant peur d'une chose qui n'existe plus.

La main d'Abby se figea sur le pelage de Goose qui secoua la queue de désapprobation.

\- Cette chose a failli me tuer, Vision ! S'exclama-t-elle brusquement en faisant sursauter le chat. Je ne suis pas comme Tony et encore moins comme Natasha, le surnaturel n'a jamais été mon quotidien. Alors oui, ça me fait peur ! Et si Ultron n'était que le début ? Imagine si un autre réussissait là où Ultron a échoué ? Super-héros ou non, nous serions tous démunis. En fait… non, je n'ai pas peur, Vision, je suis terrifiée !

Le silence s'installa aussi soudainement que son éclat de voix. La respiration d'Abby était hachée et elle ne se rappelait pas avoir autant retenu son souffle durant sa tirade. Sa mâchoire se serra alors qu'elle sentait son cœur battre à vive allure. Ce même flash rougeâtre revint encore polluer sa mémoire alors que l'image de l'homme de métal se matérialisa pour la pointer du doigt, un rictus étirant ses lèvres de fer. Qu'il se moque ! Elle s'en fichait.

\- Ce n'est pas une faiblesse d'avoir peur, Abby. Ça vous pousse à devenir plus forte.

\- Je ne suis pas devenue plus forte, j'ai survécu. S'entendit-elle répliquer alors que Goose s'échappait de ses jambes.

Elle le caressa une dernière fois avant de le voir trottiner à travers la pièce pour suivre elle ne savait quel insecte. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande salle d'entraînement, tellement immense qu'elle se divisait en plusieurs secteurs. Vision avait préféré privilégier le tatami pour sa méditation du jour mais au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir Natasha et Steve près d'un ring de boxe. Abby fronça les sourcils en voyant ce dernier lui jeter des coups d'œil. Son éclat de voix ne semblait pas être passé inaperçue.

D'ailleurs, en se concentrant un peu, elle put entendre un brin de leur conversation.

\- Elle ne sait même pas de quoi elle est capable, Steve, ni même nous. Ça pourrait être dangereux, autant pour elle que pour toi. Disait Natasha en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Justement. Fit le Captain sans plus en dire. Fais-moi confiance, Nat'.

La rousse soupira et Abby fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu lorsque Steve parvint jusqu'à eux. Etrangement, elle serra les poings, toujours sous le coup de sa colère. Elle demeura néanmoins intriguée.

\- Puis-je vous emprunter Abigaël ? Demanda le Captain à Vision.

Ce dernier fit voyager son regard sur Steve avant de revenir sur Abby qui, en apparence, ne semblait pas leur accorder la moindre attention. Vision avisa l'air contrarié de Natasha et la mine résolue de Rogers avant de comprendre ses intentions. Il hésitait à accepter, pour exactement les mêmes raisons que l'espionne mais finalement, il avait la sensation que cela pourrait aider Abby. L'aider à extérioriser ses émotions.

\- Abby, êtes-vous d'accord pour poursuivre votre entraînement avec le Captain Rogers ?

\- Ai-je au moins le choix ? Ironisa-t-elle d'un ton mauvais.

\- Toujours. Affirma Steve en lui tendant une main pour se relever.

Abby regarda sa main avant de croiser son regard bleu. Le Captain était sûrement la personne avec qui elle parlait le moins. Lui avait-elle au moins déjà parlé pendant plus de deux minutes ? A part cette conversation à la Tour Stark, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir été seul avec lui dans une pièce. Il avait pourtant l'air gentil malgré sa stature pour le moins… intimidante. Peut-être était-ce justement ça qui la rebutait. Son trop plein de gentillesse.

Elle soupira et se releva sans prendre la peine d'accepter l'aide de Steve. Il sembla être un instant déçu avant de se reprendre.

\- Alors, quel genre d'exercice me proposez-vous Captain ? Demanda finalement Abby en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son sweat.

C'est un vêtement qu'elle arborait régulièrement depuis qu'elle ne portait plus sa blouse de scientifique. Aujourd'hui, son sweat était bleu nuit, l'une de ses couleurs préférées.

\- Un combat.

Abby eut un rire sans joie avant de voir que Steve ne semblait pas plaisanter. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

\- Vous vous m'éprenez, Captain, je ne suis pas ici pour apprendre à me battre mais pour contrôler mes pouvoirs.

\- L'un ne va généralement pas sans l'autre. Répliqua-t-il.

\- Eh bien, je suis l'exception. S'agaça Abby plus sèchement qu'elle ne le voulait. Je ne suis pas une combattante et encore moins une super-héroïne. Si je suis ici, c'est pour me contrôler et ne faire de mal à personne, pas pour faire partie de votre équipe.

\- Je sais. Se contenta de répondre le Captain. Mais je suis persuadé que ça pourrait être un bon entraînement pour contrôler tes dons. Et puis, ce n'est pas un mal d'apprendre quelques mouvements d'auto-défense.

Un soupire plus tard, Abby pinça les lèvres avant que son regard ne tombe sur Natasha, qui s'était un peu éloignée. Cette dernière hocha la tête comme pour l'inciter à accepter. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, indécise.

\- Très bien. Répondit-elle finalement. Je veux bien essayer.

Steve eut un rictus et il jeta un regard vainqueur à Natasha qui leva les yeux au ciel, un semblant de sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle désapprouvait ce type d'exercice préliminaire pour Abby que l'espionne n'était pas désireuse de savoir jusqu'où pouvait aller ses dons. L'entraînement pouvait aller d'un extrême à l'autre et il était bien difficile d'imaginer ce qui allait se produire. Romanov croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle observait Abby se mettre en place sur le tatami, devant le Captain.

Elle craignait le pire mais de qui, elle ne savait pas.

\- Tout se passera bien. Fit doucement la voix de Vision à ses côtés.

Natasha haussa un sourcil, sans répondre. _Espérons-le_, songea-t-elle.

\- On va commencer doucement. Débuta Steve comme prémices. J'ai d'abord besoin de savoir jusqu'où va ta force physique, de voir tes déplacements et tes mouvements pour ensuite m'adapter. Ça va aller ?

Abby acquiesça sérieusement, un peu sur la défensive. Elle roula des épaules pour évacuer la tension qui l'habitait. En fait, elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était de l'appréhension ou de l'excitation. Après tout, elle ne s'était jamais battue avec qui que ce soit, même durant son enfance. Mais tout ça, c'était bien avant d'avoir ces espèces de pouvoirs mutants.

\- Parfait. Reprit-il avant d'écarter ses bras en croix. Alors attaques-moi.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de soudain relever le menton. L'attaquer ? Il voulait qu'elle l'attaque ? _Très bien_, pensa-t-elle alors qu'un rictus perfide prenait place sur ses lèvres, _je ne vais pas me gêner pour lui obéir !_ Elle fit craquer ses phalanges, se souciant peu de se rendre ridicule par se simple geste. Elle souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et avant même qu'elle ne réfléchisse d'avantage, son premier poing fut lancé.

Rogers le bloqua aussitôt du plat de sa main, ses sourcils se haussant face à la rapidité de son mouvement. C'est à peine s'il l'avait vu se préparer. Il vit Abby pincer les lèvres, sûrement vexée de s'être fait parer aussi facilement, avant qu'elle ne lui envoie un deuxième coup qu'il bloqua – une fois encore – de son avant-bras. Et elle ne s'arrêta plus, continuant de lui envoyer poing après poing, que le Captain para avec une habilité presque habituelle. Mais il dû néanmoins adapter sa cadence car la vitesse d'Abby semblait avoir grimper d'un niveau et même si sa force n'était pas très puissante, elle se débrouillait toujours pour viser les zones les plus exposées de son anatomie.

Elle était intelligente. Ça, il ne pouvait pas en douter. Elle commençait même à diversifier ses mouvements pour éviter qu'il ne la bloque et ce genre de technique n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Mais Steve ne lui laissa pas la moindre ouverture, s'ajustant le plus rapidement possible pour parer ses coups les uns après les autres. Et si la force physique était le plus gros point faible d'Abby, ce n'était sûrement pas le cas pour l'endurance. Elle ne s'essoufflait pratiquement pas, enchaînant les mouvements avec une dextérité peu commune.

Soudain, elle le surprit en lançant son poing plus haut. Il le bloqua in extremis avant de brusquement recevoir un coup en plein sternum. La frappe fut si puissante qu'il recula de deux pas, le souffle coupé. Abby s'arrêta aussitôt, également étonnée de l'avoir touché avec autant de force. Elle avait tellement été concentré sur ses attaques qu'elle ne pensait pas réellement le toucher. Mais la feinte avait fonctionné et elle ne pensait pas que se serait aussi facile de détourner l'attention du Cap'.

Puis, elle vit Steve se redresser pour se remettre en position de garde.

\- On passe à la défense. Dit-il en l'invitant à son tour à se mettre en garde. Tu es rapide, sers-en toi.

Sur ces mots, il ne perdit pas une minute de plus pour tester sa défense d'un direct.

Abby eut une étrange impression en voyant le poing s'approcher de son visage. C'était comme si la scène se passait au ralentie. Si lentement, qu'elle eut le réflexe de plier les genoux pour se cambrer vers l'arrière, sans même perdre son équilibre. Sa main toucha le sol et elle n'eut même pas besoin d'impulsion pour se redresser lorsque le poing de Rogers disparu de sa vision.

De retour en position verticale, elle se figea sans comprendre ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle croisa le regard Steve qui plissa les yeux. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il l'attaqua une seconde fois. Le même phénomène se produisit et Abby esquiva le mouvement d'un simple pas glissé sur le côté. La troisième fois, elle s'accroupit in extremis avant de sauter brusquement lorsqu'il tenta de lui faucher les pieds. Puis la prochaine, Abby se laissa pratiquement laisser tomber au sol pour revenir debout d'une roulade arrière, et le tout savamment exécuté.

Natasha écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Abby était étonnement habile et c'était juste stupéfiant de voir à quel point elle arrivait à échapper à Steve. Il n'avait même pas réussi à la toucher ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Et cette façon qu'avait Abby de se déplacer était hypnotisante. Elle allait et venait avec des gestes si aériens que l'espionne se demandait si elle touchait vraiment le sol. Pourtant, elle pouvait clairement percevoir que ses déplacements étaient encore indécis, comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir une telle agilité. C'était impressionnant à regarder.

Puis, Natasha remarqua que le rythme semblait avoir augmenté d'un cran et que Steve cherchait à fatiguer Abby pour trouver une faille. Et cela ne manqua pas. Malgré l'endurance surprenante de la jeune femme, Abby avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver les attaques. Si bien qu'à un moment, elle sentit la main du Captain agripper son poignet. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui faire une quelconque prise, que le corps entier d'Abby se tendit avant qu'une vague de magie pure ne l'expulse avec violence.

Steve atterrit lourdement sur le sol dix mètres plus loin, ses coudes raflant contre le tatami. Un lourd silence s'installa. Il grimaça alors avant de se redresser, à demi-assis. Son regard tomba aussitôt sur Abby et il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant l'aura électrique qui l'entourait. C'était comme une barrière, un dôme translucide qui semblait la protéger. Dôme qui soudain disparut alors que la jeune mutante tombait à genoux, la respiration hachée.

Vision fut aussitôt à ses côtés.

\- Allez-vous bien, Abigaël ? Demanda l'humanoïde alors que les deux anciens agents du SHIELD arrivaient près d'eux.

Abby inspira longuement pour réguler sa respiration, s'affaissant malgré elle pour mieux s'asseoir sur le tapi. Ses yeux se levèrent vers Vision, avant de passer sur Steve et Natasha.

\- Oui… Souffla-t-elle alors. Je me sens bien…

Elle passa une main sur son front en sueur. Elle n'avait pas menti. Elle se sentait relativement bien. Abby ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais c'était comme si elle avait mis toute son énergie, toutes ses émotions dans cet exercice. Et elle se sentait plus légère. Sans parler du fait qu'elle avait fait des choses qu'elle ne se savait même pas capable de faire. Ce… combat, ou quoi que ça avait été, l'avait transporté dans un univers d'adrénaline et ça l'avait poussé au-delà de ses limites. Tout ça grâce à son don mutant. Grâce. Et dire qu'elle rejetait sa mutation quelques jours plus tôt…

\- Je vais bien. Rajouta-t-elle doucement avant de s'adresser à Steve. Mais… je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

Natasha soupira, presque de soulagement. Voilà qu'elle s'inquiétait pour le Captain maintenant ! C'était pourtant elle qui avait subi le plus cet entraînement, enfin… ça avait plutôt été un défouloir qu'autre chose. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

\- Il m'en faut plus pour me mettre K.O. Plaisanta Steve. Mais je dois avouer que tu n'y as pas été de main morte.

\- Pour tout dire… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Souffla Abby en passant une main gênée sur sa nuque.

\- Vous avez utilisez votre don pour vous protéger. Intervient Vision en l'aidant finalement à se relever. Plus précisément, vous avez fait usage d'un bouclier à ondes électromagnétique.

Ce dernier mot lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle l'avait entendu il n'y a pas si longtemps. Par EDITH. « _J'ai néanmoins remarqué une étrange activité électromagnétique vous entourant hier et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec votre nouvelle condition. _» C'était donc de ce bouclier dont voulait parler l'IA. Bouclier qu'elle avait déjà utilisé sans même s'en rendre compte. A chacune de ses crises d'angoisse.

\- Électromagnétique. Répéta-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Tu as dû te sentir en danger et ton corps a simplement chercher à se défendre, ce qui a permis de nous révéler tes véritables capacités. Expliqua Steve.

Natasha posa aussitôt une main sur son épaule en voyant son regard s'assombrir.

\- Ne culpabilise pas de l'avoir envoyé dans le décor, Abby. C'est exactement ce qu'il attendait de cet entraînement. Lui confia-t-elle avec une grimace.

\- Vraiment ? Grinça Abby en jetant un œil noir au Captain.

\- Tu regrettes d'avoir accepté ? Fit ce dernier avec un rictus amusé.

Elle fit la moue mais ne réfuta pas. Il avait gagné. Pour cette fois seulement.

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd et tous les quatre tournèrent leur tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Enfin, la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Captain, on pense avoir localisé Rumlow. Se hâta Maria Hill d'une voix forte.

Les regards de Steve et Natasha se croisèrent et ils ne perdirent pas une minute de plus avant de se diriger vers la sortie, sous l'incompréhension d'Abby.

\- On reprendra une prochaine fois. Lui lança le Captain avant de disparaître derrière les doubles portes.

Abby fronça les sourcils lorsque le silence s'installa brusquement dans la pièce. Ils étaient partis si rapidement que Natasha n'avait même pas récupéré ses affaires qui traînaient près du ring.

\- Qui est Rumlow ? Demanda-t-elle alors à Vision.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Abigaël. Mais je doute que cet homme soit porté dans le cœur du Captain.

Abby pinça les lèvres, intriguée. Encore une enquête qu'elle devait mener si elle voulait en apprendre plus.

**. **

Après avoir pris une douche bien méritée, Abby avait récupéré son carnet fétiche pour aller travailler un peu au laboratoire. Régulièrement depuis le début de ses entraînements, elle se réservait un créneau sur lequel elle pouvait continuer ses recherches sur son projet scientifique. Elle avait pris l'habitude de travailler avec Akina dans son labo mais aujourd'hui la scientifique était en repos. Alors Abby prit aussitôt la direction du laboratoire de Tony.

Avant de partir pour l'Europe la veille au soir, il lui avait accordé le droit de s'y rendre si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. FRIDAY avait eu l'autorisation de la faire entrer dans son antre personnel et apparemment, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Au moins, elle savait qu'elle y serait seule. Et ça faisait du bien de temps en temps d'être seule. Enfant, elle passait régulièrement ses journée seule avec elle-même.

Sa mère étant neurochirurgienne, elle travaillait énormément à l'hôpital et n'avait que peu de repos. Mais c'est essentiellement parce qu'elle le voulait bien. Abby avait aimé sa mère plus que tout mais il était vrai que pour Emma, son travail tenait une place importante, trop importante.

Arrivée au laboratoire, les portes vitrées s'ouvrirent automatiquement à son approche et Abby ne se fit pas prier pour entrer à l'intérieur. Le calme l'enveloppa immédiatement et elle soupira doucement en s'asseyant sur le premier siège qu'elle aperçut. Elle ouvrit son carnet, prête à continuer d'étudier son projet, mais elle se ravisa soudain en levant la tête vers l'écran translucide qui lui faisait face. Elle tiqua. Refermant lentement son précieux carnet, elle tourna les yeux vers les portes et après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, Abby fit glisser son doigt sur la surface vitrée de l'écran qui s'alluma aussitôt.

\- _Quelles recherches voulez-vous effectuer aujourd'hui_ ? Résonna soudain la voix de FRIDAY.

Un sursaut plus tard, Abby se tassa sur elle-même. Bien sûr que ses recherches allaient être surveillées. A quoi s'attendait-elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait un dossier, puis un autre. Dis-moi FRIDAY, qui est Rumlow ?

\- _Vous voulez sûrement parler de Brock Rumlow. C'est un ancien agent du SHIELD travaillant aujourd'hui pour l'organisation d'HYDRA. Il est actuellement recherché par nos services._

Abby pinça les lèvres en s'adossant au dossier du fauteuil. L'IA ne lui disait pas tout.

\- Et le Captain est parti à sa recherche avec Natasha. Où sont-ils exactement ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- _Je ne puis vous répondre, leur localisation demeure confidentielle._

Elle fronça les sourcils. Attrapant un stylo d'une main distraite, elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts, intriguée.

\- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas y avoir accès ?

\- _Monsieur Stark m'a expressément demandé de ne pas vous impliquer dans les missions dédier aux Avengers. Il préfère vous préserver des dangers éventuels liés à ces missions._

C'était intentionné de là par de Tony, Abby devait bien l'avouer. Pourtant, elle se sentait coupée dans son élan.

\- Puis-je au moins voir le dossier de ce Brock Rumlow ?

\- _Je regrette, vous n'y avez pas accès._

Pile au moment où FRIDAY prononça ces mots, les portes s'ouvrirent soudain dans un suintement étouffé qui fit se figer Abby. Elle tourna alors la tête pour apercevoir la personne qui avait également accès au labo de Tony, et sauta brusquement sur ses pieds en découvrant son identité. Elle resta par la suite immobile, incapable de faire un geste de plus.

\- Mademoiselle Potts. Salua-t-elle dans un souffle nerveux.

Cette dernière la fixa d'un regard intense, d'une parfaite élégance dans son tailleur gris perle. A côté, Abby se sentait ridicule avec son jean, ses basquettes et son sweat à capuche. Elle avait l'air d'une adolescente comparé à cette femme absolument magnifique. Déglutissant lentement, elle s'avança finalement de deux pas vers Mademoiselle Potts, en tendant une main qu'elle voulait amicale. Néanmoins tremblante.

\- … Abigaël Faslworth, enchantée. Murmura-t-elle.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes. Répondit immédiatement Pepper.

Ces mots suffisent à crisper Abby qui rétracta aussitôt sa main. Son ton n'avait pourtant pas été sec. Mais il y avait une certaine… méfiance qui transperçait dans sa voix. Une méfiance qui suffit à assombrir le regard d'Abby. Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Tony, peut-être que Mademoiselle Potts n'avait jamais été enclin à faire sa connaissance. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait espéré ne jamais la rencontrer. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si cette femme et elle, avaient un véritable lien de parenté.

Pepper pinça les lèvres en voyant Abby se refermer sur elle-même.

\- Vous cherchiez quelque chose ? Reprit-elle plus doucement.

C'est à cet instant qu'Abby compris pourquoi Mademoiselle Potts semblait si méfiante. Sûrement avait-elle entendu FRIDAY l'interdire d'accéder aux fichiers. Et sûrement voyait-elle les fichiers qu'elle avait essayé d'ouvrir sur l'écran dont les accès lui ont également été refusé. Prise en flagrant délit. Elle sentit alors ses joues rougirent de honte et elle s'éclaircit la gorge, incapable de faire un geste de plus.

\- Je… Je voulais simplement savoir sur… quel genre de mission était parti le Captain Rogers. Mais… Tony, enfin Monsieur Stark, a demandé à FRIDAY de m'interdire ce type d'information… et vous êtes arrivée au même moment.

Pepper haussa un sourcil avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

\- Au mauvais moment. Rectifia cette dernière, amusée.

\- On peut dire ça…

Abby baissa les yeux en triturant ses doigts avant de voir Pepper s'avancer dans la pièce, en la contournant.

\- Il parait que vous préférez qu'on vous appel Abby. Je peux vous appeler ainsi ? Lança-t-elle soudain en posant quelques dossiers sur un plan de travail.

Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières sous la surprise, Abby reprit contenance.

\- Vous pouvez même me tutoyer, Mademoiselle Potts. Souffla-t-elle doucement.

\- Alors appelez-moi Pepper, car je pense que nous serons amenés à nous revoir. Sourit cette dernière, bien qu'un peu contrite. Je suis sûr que Tony aurait voulu que nous nous rencontrions dans d'autres circonstances, du moins, il aurait voulu être présent.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité, je crois…

Abby s'éclaircie la gorge, gênée de ne pas savoir quoi dire de plus. Il y eut un étrange silence froid durant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce que Pepper bouge enfin. Elle tria les dossiers qu'elle venait de poser sur le plan de travail pour les ranger, avant d'en prendre d'autres cachés dans un casier fermé à clés. A cet instant, Abby se sentit littéralement mise à l'écart des affaires de Tony. Pas qu'elle s'en étonnait, mais voire que Miss Potts – elle – avait accès à tout, lui faisait un drôle d'effet. C'était comme un sentiment… de jalousie. Jalousie qui pourtant, et elle le savait, n'avait pas lieu d'être.

C'était bizarre. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cette drôle d'émotion.

\- Je ne faisais que passer. Fit alors Pepper. Passez une bonne journée, Abby.

Et elle sortit après un dernier signe de tête poli. La jeune femme se rendit compte que Pepper l'avait vouvoyé, alors même qu'elle lui avait permis de la tutoyer.

Elle comprit rapidement que son propre ressentiment était partagé.

Et Tony n'avait sûrement pas pensé à cette possibilité.

.

**To be continued !**

A bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire !


End file.
